The Loud House: Invasión
by ImTheJuggernautBITCH
Summary: Lincoln, aparte de tener que convivir en una gran casa ruidosa con sus 10 hermanas, tendrá que enfrentar un nuevo reto. Una invasión. ¿Zombies? Muy cliché. ¿Aliens? Muy antiguo. Esta vez afrontara la prueba más grande de su corta vida: Nuevos vecinos.
1. Los Nuevos

Como cada día en la casa Loud, después de la escuela, cada uno de los niños debía encargarse de sus propios asuntos, excepto esa tarde.

Los miembros de la gran familia se encontraban apoyados y amontonados contra el vidrio de la ventana de la sala, mirando al exterior, observando con atención el camión de mudanzas que descargaba varios objetos y los introducía en la casa de al frente. La que había dado la alerta sobre nuevos vecinos fue Lana, mientras jugaba con barro en el patio.

Ya habían bajado sofás, mesas, y una televisión, nada de eso les daba alguna pista de donde provenían o cuantos eran.

-¿Cuantos creen que sean? —Pregunto Leni.

-A juzgar por la cantidad de muebles que salieron del camión, y dado el tiempo que se han tardado en bajar todos los objetos, mi hipótesis seria que es un feliz matrimonio con la probabilidad de tener un máximo de tres hijos. —Respondió Lisa.

-¿A quien le importa cuantos sean? Lo que importa es que debamos presentarnos como... -Luna corto su discurso al ver que uno de los encargados bajaba varios instrumentos musicales, amplificadores, y varios accesorios. No pudo evitar alzar la voz hasta casi gritar de los asombrada que estaba- ¡Un amplificador GX-3000! ¡No llegaban al país hasta el año próximo!

Otro de los encargados bajo una bolsa con varios cascos y un par de palos de Hockey.

-¡Parece que los nuevos vecinos son deportistas profesionales! ¡Genial! ¡Tendré alguien con quien entrenar! —Lynn se emocionó mientras se apegaba aún más hacia la ventana.

-Ten cuidado, podrían dejarte LYNNsiada. —Luan soltó una pequeña carcajada al contar ese mal chiste, mientras sus hermanos suspiraban pesadamente— ¿Entendieron? ¿Entendieron?

Su sonrisa desapareció al notar que del camión ahora descargaban monociclos, algunos globos desinflados, y títeres de madera. Materiales principales de un payaso.

-¡Un comediante se mudara frente a nuestra casa! ¡Ya tendré a alguien con quien hacer un dúo!

Y así continuo el debate por adivinar que tipos de personas serian sus nuevos vecinos. Tenían cosas que atraían a cada uno, una colección de ropa de alta calidad que Leni deseaba observar más tiempo, un kit de tubos de ensayo y tablas periódicas con más químicos que los debía tener encendían la emoción por la ciencia de Lisa, cabezas de piedra de monstruos aterradores que a Lucy le gustaría tener en su habitación, bolsas de comida para piraña que alimentaban la curiosidad de Lana por saber que tanto podrían morder estas, un montón de revistas de moda que nunca antes vio Lori y anhelaba leer, vestidos de princesa que Lola le gustaría modelar, e incluso bajaron un andador para bebes que atraía la atención de Lily.

Esto preocupaba más a Lincoln. No vio que bajaran algún cómic, o videojuegos, ni nada divertido. ¿Y si eran otras diez niñas? ¿Podria con más? ¿O enloquecería por completo?

Parecían haber terminado de bajar la cosas, el camión abandono el lugar, y otro auto se estacionaba en la cochera. Todos se encontraban ansiosos por saber de quienes se trataba.

Del auto se abrieron tres puertas, la delantera del conductor, y ambas traseras. Un hombre adulto bajo, de cabello largo lacio y usando unos lentes de sol oscuros, llevaba un chaleco negro y pantalones del mismo color. De la zona trasera bajaron los que parecían ser sus hijos: Un par de niños rubios, uno con cabello corto, de jeans azules, y con una camiseta con las siglas "CH" encima, y el otro de cabello largo como el de su padre, con un short negro, y una camiseta con una boca mostrando la lengua plasmada en esta, parecían estar susurrando cosas entre ellos, pues no podían aguantar unas cuantas carcajadas. Y finalmente otro niño de cabello oscuro, rapado por los costados, tenia el ceño fruncido, vestía una camiseta sin mangas y un short negro. Todos los niños parecían tener la edad de Lincoln.

La familia entro a su nueva casa, dejando a la mayor parte de la familia Loud decepcionada.

Lori soltó un quejido pesado.

-Felicidades, Lincoln. Ahora tendrás otros amigos con quienes perder el tiempo.

Las demás abandonaron la sala y volvieron a sus habitaciones, dejando a Lincoln analizando la situación por un momento más. Tres chicos en la casa de al frente, con quien disfrutar día tras día si pudiese volverse su amigo, podrían leer comics, jugar videojuegos, hasta podría invitar a Clyde. Se sintió tan alegre que corrió a su cuarto para alistarse para su presentación. La primera impresión siempre debe ser la mas importante.

Aun estaba decidiendo sobre sí debería usar la camisa naranja otoño, o naranja atardecer, cuando Lynn irrumpió en su cuarto. Parecía algo más serena de lo normal, y sus dos brazos estaban escondidos detrás de su espalda.

-Eh... Lincoln.

-¿Lynn? ¿Que sucede?

-¿Iras a visitar a los nuevos vecinos, cierto? ¿Crees que podrías...? —Saco un balón de fútbol de su zona trasera, y lo extendió hacia su hermano, mostrando sus dientes y con una sonrisa nerviosa— ¿Podrías preguntarle a los nuevos vecinos si alguno quisiera jugar fútbol conmigo? ¿Aunque sea a uno? ¡Por favor!

Lincoln suspiro fastidiado.

-De acuerdo. Lo haré... -Un pelotazo en el rostro hizo que cayera de espaldas.

-¡Genial! ¡Gracias Linc! -Su hermana abandono la habitación mientras este se recuperaba del golpe y se ponía de pie.

Fastidiado, el también abandono su cuarto e iba en rumbo hacia el baño para darse unos arreglos finales, no había dado ni cinco pasos cuando una voz le llamo por su nombre.

-¿Lincoln?

Lisa lo interceptó en su trayecto quedando delante de él, pasándole una pequeño cuaderno de apuntes con varias formulas escritas, parecía emocionada.

-Me gustaría hacerte una petición. Si te es posible desearía que le mostraras estos problemas a los nuevos vecinos, e indicarme si alguno de esos homo sapiens logra resolver alguno de estos ejercicios.

Su hermano mayor respondió con algo de inseguridad.

-Eh... ¿Claro?

-¡Gracias! -Le dio el cuaderno y un pequeño abrazo antes de volver a su habitación.

Si seguía cruzándose con más de sus hermanas todas les seguirían pidiendo más favores, y terminaría por arruinar su presentación.

Comenzó a correr hacia el baño, vigilando si alguna de las puertas del pasillo se abría.

Cuando estuvo a punto de llegar a su objetivo, tan solo con tocar y girar la perilla, una voz lo hizo saltar, gritar y asustarse.

Lucy hacia una de sus tantas apariciones sorpresas.

-Hola Lincoln, quiero pedirte un favor -Ella extendió una hoja de papel con un poema escrito en este-. ¿Puedes ver si a alguno de los vecinos le gusta la poesía y el color negro?

Tenia su mano en su pecho, sintiendo como desaceleraba poco a poco.

-Se-Seguro...

Recibió el poema, y Lucy se retiro sin decir nada más. Esta vez, Lincoln decidió que de verdad no podía cruzarse con ni una de sus hermanas, ya no más.

Lamentablemente para él, tan solo 5 minutos después, ya estaba cargando una mochila llena de cosas que sus hermanas querían que mostrara a sus nuevos vecinos. Luna le había dado un par de baquetas, Luan un cojín de gases, Lana quiso que les mostrara a su iguana izzy, Lola le dio algunos de sus galardones de premios, y Lori quería que les diera su número celular en caso de que necesitará consejos de chicos que sepan de moda.

La mochila no pesaba, pero le era un fastidio.

Descendió por las escaleras, y justo cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta, una voz volvió a incomodarlo.

-¿Que haces con esa mochila, hermano? ¿Y las baquetas que te di?

Lincoln iba a decirle a su hermana Luna, quien también bajaba por las escaleras, que se hallaban en la mochila que llevaba consigo. Fue interrumpido por otra voz femenina.

-¿Baquetas? ¡Lincoln! ¡Se supone que deberías estar llevando mis galardones!

-¿Galardones? ¡Crei que llevabas a Izzy, Lincoln!

Lana y Lola oyeron lo que Luna dijo desde la cocina, salieron de esta y miraban con una ceja levantada a su hermano.

-¡Si, lo sé chicas! ¡Aqui tengo su-!

-Mis poemas... -Lucy apareció nuevamente por la espalda de Lincoln, haciendo que este volviera a saltar del susto, y gritara, justo en el momento que abría su mochila y todas las cosas que tenia dentro quedaron desparramadas en el suelo.

-¿Que es todo ese ruido? ¡Intento hablar con Bobby! —Lori se presentaba desde la parte superior de las escaleras, junto con Lisa, Lynn, Leni, y Luan. Alejo su celular de la oreja cuando vio que su hermano intentaba recoger el desorden que estaba en el suelo y trataba de ponerlo de nuevo en su mochila— ¿Que es todo eso, Lincoln? ¡Solo te pedí que llevarás mi número!

-¿Tu número? —Luan miro extrañada a Lori— ¡Yo le pedí que llevara mi cojín de gases!

-Creo que yo se lo que esta pasando aquí... —Lisa se acomodo los lentes antes de continuar su explicación— Obviamente, todos tuvimos la misma idea, pedirle a Lincoln que lleve algo de cada una para mostrárselo a los nuevos vecinos. Lo que conllevaría ponerlo en una situación difícil, puesto a que esta no seria una buena primera impresión para él.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso? -Pregunto Lynn.

-Que Lincoln solo debería llevar una de nuestras cosas.

-¡Pues debería llevar lo que yo le pedí! ¡Soy la mayor!

-¿Para que sigas hablando por teléfono? No, gracias. Debería llevar mi balón, así demostraría que en esta casa hay un futuro deportista profesional.

-¿Y romper más ventanas y floreros? ¿Estas loca? ¡Estoy segura de que los nuevos vecinos tienen buen sentido del humor!

-¡No!

-¡Si!

Lincoln trato de parar la discusión, pero era muy tarde, solo era cuestión de segundos para que sus hermanas empezaran a pelear. Y así fue.

La pelea de jalones de cabellos y golpes bajos se traslado hasta la sala, donde ocurría de todo. Lincoln aprovecho el momento en donde Lana y Lola empezaron a morder para escabullirse en silencio y salir de la casa. Cerro la puerta detrás de él apoyando su espalda, y dio un largo suspiro de satisfacción. Tenia rasguños mínimos y aun estaba algo aceptable para una buena impresión con sus nuevos vecinos.

Cruzo la calle y llego a la casa de al frente. Quedo delante de la puerta gris admirándola un instante mientras apretaba sus labios, estaba algo nervioso. Se armo de valor, y toco el timbre.

Espero unos segundos más, hasta que la puerta se abrió, y el mismo niño con la cabeza rapada por los costados que vio antes ahora estaba parado delante de él, con expresión aburrida, mirándolo de pies a cabeza, tenia un sándwich a medio comer sostenido en su mano.

Lincoln le mostró una sonrisa mostrando los dientes, que casi parecía una mueca, y le dio la bienvenida al vecindario.

-¡Hola, soy Lincoln Loud! De la familia que vive al frente, no pude evitar notar que se acaban de mudar. ¡Así que quise ser el primero en saludarles departe de todo el vecindario!

El chico devoro otro pedazo de su sándwich, sin dejar de mirar a Lincoln, y dio masticadas largas. El peliblanco empezaba a sudar, intento mantener su sonrisa extraña.

Una voz se escuchó dentro de la casa, parecía el padre del nuevo chico.

-¡Kevin! ¿Quien se supone que es?

El muchacho por fin respondió, suspirando de forma pesada.

-Espera un momento aquí.

Cerro de golpe la puerta, y otros gritos se escucharon dentro del hogar.

-¡Un niño que vive al frente!

-¿¡Y que es lo que quiere!?

-¡Saludar!

-¿¡Que dices!?

-¡Dije: Saludar!

-¡Oh! ¡Esta bien! ¡Ve a jugar con él!

Oyó un quejido forzado.

-¡Esta bien!

La puerta se volvió a abrir, la sonrisa de Lincoln desapareció y ahora miraba extrañado al chico, ya había terminado de comer su sándwich.

-Y... ¿Como dijiste que te llamabas?

-Lincoln...

-Si, Lincoln. Escucha, estamos desempacando aun, así que mi casa esta un poco desordenada. —Puso sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos— ¿Que tal si vamos a la tuya?

-Eh... —Lincoln recordó que dejo a sus hermanas peleando, sin dudas su casa estaría peor de como la había dejado, sin embargo, tampoco podía decir que no— Seguro...

-Genial. Soy Kevin por cierto.

Ambos cruzaron la calle y volvieron a la casa Loud.

-Bonita casa, ¿tienes hermanos, hermanas, mascotas?

-Eh... Si.

-Cool.

Rezaba por que sus hermanas no se encontraran en la sala.

Abrió la puerta, e ingreso junto con un despreocupado Kevin. Sus plegarias no hicieron efecto alguno. Sus hermanas estaban hechas un desastre y exhaustas por completo en mitad de la sala, solo detuvieron su pelea al ver a los dos muchachos entrar. Ninguna parecía emocionarse, o mostrar alguna otra emoción alguna que no sea de agotamiento.

Lori se acerco al chico, y cuando lo tuvo de frente, solo diferenciados por la altura, le pregunto:

-¿Sabes algo de moda?

Kevin se sorprendió, y arqueando su ceja le respondió:

-¿Que? ¡No!

-Literalmente, esto fue una perdida de tiempo... —Lori volvió a sacar su celular y subió por las escaleras rumbo a su cuarto, para recostarse sobre su cama un rato.

-¡Escucha este ritmo, amigo! —Luna se acerco a él, y trató de tocar algo con la guitarra que tenia, parecía que la usaron como un arma. Estaba muy débil y no tardo en rendirse el tratar de sorprender a Kevin— Olvidalo... —Tiro la guitarra por encima de su espalda sin importarle donde cayera. Ella también subió las escaleras.

-¡Oye, amigo! ¿Que le dice un...? ¿Un...? —Luan trataba de pensar en algún chiste— No tengo nada.

Y siguió el ejemplo de sus otras dos hermanas.

Lola y Lana, que se encontraban con los cabellos totalmente alborotados, quedaron delante de Kevin, lo miraron por un instante, y luego se miraron entre ellas.

-Te ves terrible. —Se dijeron la una a la otra al unisono, y sin prestarle a atención a Kevin, subieron a sus habitaciones.

Lisa se acerco a ambos muchachos, les dio una ojeada rápida, y le dijo a Lincoln:

-Había una alta probabilidad de que esto sucediera.

Y desapareció en las escaleras también.

-¿Son... tus hermanas?

-Si... -Lincoln estaba algo decaído, hasta que otra aparición de Lucy a sus espaldas lo asusto de nuevo.

-Hola...

Kevin no parecía estar espantado.

-Suspiro...

Y siguió el mismo camino que sus hermanas.

-¡Hey! ¡Chico nuevo! ¡Atrapa! -Lynn pateo su balón de fútbol, estaba tan cansada que la pelota apenas rodó unos centímetros.

-¿Atrapar que?

Y entre quejidos Lynn lo dejo y volvió a su habitación.

-Ahora que recuerdo... Nunca le pedí a Lincoln nada. -Leni sonrió y también subió al piso superior.

Solo quedaron en la sala Kevin y Lincoln.

-¿Esto sucede a diario? -Le pregunto Kevin tomando asiento en el sofá verde delante de su gran televisión.

-Podría decirse que si. Supongo que ahora querrás irte... -Se rasco la cabeza algo apenado.

-¿Que? Por supuesto que no, acabó de llegar.

Lincoln se asombro al oír esto.

-¿En serio?

-Si... Me agradan tus hermanas, sobretodo la emo, no esta tan mal. Ahora, pon un videojuego antes de que me aburra y vuelva a mi casa. -Saco unas gomas comestibles de su bolsillo y se las llevo a la boca.

-¡Claro! —Lincoln ahora sonreía sin forzar la boca, coloco un disco en la consola que tenia, y le paso un mando a Kevin— Tengo que hacer algo primero, volveré en unos segundos.

Subió a su cuarto, y ya dentro río nerviosamente. Tomo varias bocanadas de aire, hasta que se calmo. Alguien más podía soportar a sus hermanas a parte de él.

-Quien lo diría. ¡Mis hermanas son agradables! Tal vez no debí juzgarlas mal... Ahora tengo un nuevo amigo, ¡Podemos jugar todos los días! ¡Esto es genial! ¡Tengo que contarle a Clyde de esto!

Tomo su radio, e intento contactar con su amigo.

-¡Nariz sangrante! ¡Aqui buen vecino! ¿Me copias? ¡No vas a creer que es lo que paso! ¡Tengo un nuev—!

Luego de varios segundos de estar callado y con una sonrisa en su rostro, recordó algo que Kevin menciono. Algo que quizá debió haber notado antes.

Clyde respondió a su llamado.

-¿Lincoln? ¿Lincoln que sucedió? ¿Estas ahí?

Su cerebro termino de asimilar la información que acababa de recibir.-Alto... **¿¡QUE DIJO** **SOBRE** **LUCY!?**


	2. Broma y Castigo

-¿No tienes escuela?

-No. —Devoro unos cuantos snacks de la bolsa que tenia en su mano— Mi padre aun tiene muchas cosas que arreglar, tal vez en unos meses ingrese a alguna. Por ahora podría decirse que estoy de vacaciones.

-Guau, eso es fantástico. —Lincoln acomodo su mochila en su espalda para que no cayera— Entonces, ¿por que me acompañas a la escuela?

-Quiero saber que tan lejos esta.

Esto le sonó extraño a Lincoln, pero no dijo nada. Se despidió de Kevin e ingreso a su escuela, no podía imaginar que es lo que le esperaba en casa cuando regresara.

El día de Lincoln fue como cualquier otro, estudio en sus clases, paso el almuerzo con Clyde y sus amigos, y cuando regreso a su hogar tuvo que venir acompañado de este para contarle los detalles sobre el nuevo chico.

-¡Y come mucho! ¡No puedo creer que siga siendo tan delgado!

-Quizás ya ganara algo de peso cuando crezca.

-Si, tal vez.

-¿Y no sabes de donde es?

-No le pregunte eso en realidad.

-Pues deberías hacerlo. ¡Podria ser un peligroso criminal! —A Lincoln le pareció algo exagerado, puesto a que no creía que Kevin fuera capaz de robar algo, al menos mientras tuviera esa edad.

-Quizás lo haga cuando vuelva.

-Y él... —Su voz se escucho algo insegura— Ya sabes, ¿quiere algo con alguna de tus hermanas? ¡Es solo por curiosidad, no es que me quisiera involucrar si es que el también quisiera algo con Lori!

Sabia que no era cierto, que Clyde podría ponerse celoso, no le vio la necesidad de decirle de lo que sospechaba a menos que lo confirmara él mismo.

-Pues la verdad no. No parece que quiera congeniar con alguna de mis hermanas.

Clyde suspiro aliviado.

-Uff, eso es genial. ¡Digo! Él se lo pierde... —Se quedo callado reflexionando un poco— Eso sonaba mejor en mi cabeza.

Llegaron a la casa Loud, y ambos tomaron caminos diferentes. Cuando Lincoln ingreso a su hogar por la puerta, pudo ver delante de él a 9 de sus hermanas mirándolo sumamente enojadas, estaban hechas un desastre.

Lori tenia el celular en la oreja, el cabello despeinado por completo, y una mano sobre un lado de su cabeza intentando quitarse el teléfono. Luna tenia pintada en toda la cara garabatos de un bigote, barba, cejas, todas exageradamente frondosas. Leni tenia el cabello teñido de azul, y una gran mancha del mismo color sobre su ropa. Lynn llevaba un casco de hockey en su cabeza, y guantes de baseball en sus manos. Lisa ya no llevaba anteojos, y su peinado imitaba a dos grandes cuernos de toro. Lola tenia todo su vestido lleno de lodo, y Lana llevaba un horrible maquillaje en su rostro. Lily no paraba de sollozar y gritar. Lucy parecía la única que no tenia algún cambio.

-¡Lincoln! —Grito Lori al verlo entrar, uno de sus ojos hacia un tic— ¿¡Que hiciste ahora!?

El chico trato de defenderse.

-¿Que? ¿Yo? ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver con esto! ¿Por que creen eso?

-Quizás por que, literalmente, siempre nos metemos en estos tipos de situaciones gracias a ti.

-Pero... ¿Como les paso todo esto?

-Bromas hermano... —Luna levantó un puño en tono dramático— Bromas.

-Esperen. ¿Creen que Luan haya sido la responsable?

Lisa observo hacia la nada, creyendo que estaba dirigiéndose a Lincoln.

-No solo lo creemos... —Lynn la sujeto de la cabeza y la giro hacia su hermano— Lo sabemos. Estamos seguras de que ella fue la causante de todas estas calamidades.

-Y... ¿Donde esta ahora?

-Se supone que en una fiesta infantil, haciendo de payaso. —Lynn trataba de quitarse los guantes de sus manos, parecían estar pegados fuertemente— ¡Cuando me quite estas cosas se las vera conmigo!

-¿Luan? ¿Jugandoles este tipo de bromas a ustedes? Esto es muy extraño.

-Nunca le perdonaremos lo que hizo. —Dijo Lucy, quien sostenía a Lily entre sus brazos.

-¡SI! ¡YA VERA! —Todas las hermanas empezaron a armar un escandalo, hablando sobre sus planes de venganza contra Luan.

-¿Lucy? ¿Que te hizo a ti?

-¿De verdad quieres saber? —Dejo a Lily en el suelo un momento, y le mostró las uñas de ambas manos. Todos retrocedieron con cara de espanto. Eran rosadas.

-¡SANTA MADRE DE—!

-Nunca más podre mostrar mi rostro en publico de nuevo, ahora viviré encerrada en esta casa hasta el fin de mis días. Suspiro...

Todas las chicas subieron las escaleras en dirección a sus cuartos. Antes de subir, Lori le advirtió a Lincoln sobre Luan, mostrándole su puño.

-Si no solucionas esto. ¡Tendrás algo más de que preocuparte además de Luan!

Lincoln sabia que algo andaba mal. Luan podía jugarles bromas, pero no de ese tipo. Decidió esperar a que su hermana bromista llegara.  
Pasaron un par de horas más, ahora se encontraba jugando videojuegos, hasta que oyó que la puerta se abría y alguien ingresaba.

-¡Luan!

La chica tenia una gran sonrisa en su boca

-¡Hola Lincoln! ¿Que sucede?

El hermano del medio tomo una actitud seria.

-¿Podemos hablar?

Apago su consola de videojuegos, e indico a Luan que se sentara a su costado, ella se veía extrañada sin saber por que su hermano estaba con esa personalidad.

-Luan, las otras están muy molestas.

-¿Eh? ¿Por que habrían de estarlo?

-Vamos, Luan. Tú sabes por que, eres la única que hace ese tipo de cosas.

-¿De que hablas?

-¡Solo tienes que admitirlo Luan! ¡Le jugaste bromas crueles a mis hermanas!

Lincoln se sobresalto, y Luan se vio sorprendida.

-¿Que? ¿Que bromas?

-Mira, solo intento ayudarte. No quiero que las demás te hagan algo. Parece que aún no han notado tu llegada.

No dijo nada más y subió a su habitación. Luan se quedó sentada pensando un rato, ¿acaso había alguien que quería inculparla?

Otra persona toco la puerta, quizás un buen chiste le levantaría la mano. Se acerco al sitio de donde provenía el sonido y pregunto en tono burlón:

-¿Quien es?

La voz de un niño le respondió.

-Queti. —Al parecer, quien quiera que estuviera tocando la puerta, también era algo bromista.

-¿Queti quien?

-Que te importa. Solo abre la puerta. —O quizás no.

Luan tiro de la puerta, el niño que se hizo amigo de Lincoln estaba ahí, con ambas manos en los bolsillos y mirando despreocupado a la muchacha.

-¿Esta Lincoln?

-Si. Ahora mismo esta en su habitación, ¿Te llamas Kevin, cierto?

Asintió con la cabeza.

-' _Que bin_ " que me lo hayas dicho. —Rio un poco antes de dejarlo entrar— ¿Entiendes? ¿Entiendes?

Kevin rodó los ojos, fastidiado al oír ese mal chiste, no le respondió y subió por las escaleras, hacia el cuarto de Lincoln, mientras que Luan se dirigía al suyo propio.

-¿¡Que hiciste que!?

-Le jugué bromas crueles a tus hermanas. ¿Fue divertido, no? —Comía un sándwich de mantequilla de maní, sentado en la cama de su amigo, después de decirle totalmente calmado como es que había planeado hacerle todas esas cosas a sus hermanas. En cambio, Lincoln se sobresalto y estaba muy desesperado.

-¿¡Por que hiciste algo así!?

-Por que soy canadiense.

-Oh, si, claro... —Reflexionó por un segundo sobre lo que Kevin había dicho— Alto. ¡Eso no tiene sentido!

-Es algo que hago, ¿De acuerdo? Es divertido.

-¡Pues no lo es para mis hermanas! ¡Ahora mismo están culpando a una de ellas por todo lo que **TÚ** hiciste!

-Oh, vamos. Estas exagerando.

Lincoln no dijo nada, bastaba con abrir la puerta de su habitación para mostrarle lo que ocasiono.  
En el corredor, sus hermanas entraban, iban, y venían, del baño, de sus habitaciones, hacia las escaleras, siempre ignorando a Luan, que intentaba entablar conversación con ellas. Ya no había rastro alguno de que habían sufrido crueles travesuras.

-¡Eh, Lynn! ¿Que le dijo un electricista a... ? —Lynn le tiro un pelotazo en la cabeza, que la dejo en el suelo por un momento. —De acuerdo, creo que no estas de humor para un chiste... —Vio a otra de sus hermanas subir por las escaleras— ¡Eh! ¡Leni! ¿Quieres saber como se le dice a un...?

-Creo que olvide una uña allá abajo.

Volvió a bajar, fingiendo no haber oído a Luan.

Kevin dejo de masticar.

-Oh... Creo que tienes algo de razón.

Lincoln cerro la puerta, y ahora se planto delante de Kevin, aún regañándolo.

-¡Ahora, vas a ir allá afuera, y les dirás lo que en realidad paso! ¡O lo haré yo!

-¡Bien! ¡Bien! —Se levanto y dirigió a la puerta, se detuvo antes de abrirla— Solo estate aquí un momento, esto no debería tardar.

Tomo aire, y salio sin voltear atrás.

Lincoln quedo sólo en la habitación, tratando de escuchar la conversación entre Kevin y sus hermanas, algo inútil ya que no podía oír casi nada desde su cuarto. Pensó que si sus hermanas le hacían sufrir muchas cosas, ¿Como serian con un desconocido que les hizo cosas crueles? No quería ni imaginárselo.

Llamo por su radio a su mejor amigo.

-¡Clyde! ¡Clyde! ¿Me copias?

-¡Si! ¡Lincoln! ¡Te copio! ¿Que sucede?

-¡Tengo una situación aquí! ¿Recuerdas del nuevo vecino del que te comente? ¡Pues le hizo cosas malas a mis hermanas, y ahora esta por—!

-¿¡Que dijiste!? —Clyde sonaba enojado— ¿¡Lori esta bien!?

-Eh, si... Pero Kevin esta por decirles que—

-¿¡Ese tipo esta en tu casa!? ¡No digas más, Lincoln! ¡Voy para allá!

-¡No, Clyde! ¡Espera!

No recibió respuesta alguna. Esto no era bueno para nada, sus hermanas, y Clyde, estaban a punto de convertir la estadía de Kevin en una pesadilla, hasta podría mudarse.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió.

Nueve de sus hermanas se encontraban en la entrada de su cuarto, todas mirándolo con desprecio.

-¿Chi... Chicas? ¿Que sucede? —Trago saliva, y empezó a sudar. Estaba seguro de que algo malo le iba a ocurrir.

-LINCOLN. —Lori rechinaba los dientes, cerrando la mandíbula con fuerza.

Por un pequeño espacio visual que sus hermanas habían dejado despejado, Lincoln pudo ver a Kevin descendiendo por las escaleras, sonriendo, no sin antes darle un anuncio importante.

-¡No te preocupes Lincoln! ¡Tus hermanas ya saben todo lo que les hiciste! ¡No tienes por que ocultarlo más!

Y Lincoln se dio cuenta, de que había sido vendido a los leones.

-!Tú! ¡Eres un—!

Sus hermanas se abalanzaron contra él, listas para darle una paliza.

Kevin bajo por la escaleras, absolutamente calmado, mientras oía un escándalo en la parte de arriba. Antes de abandonar la casa, paso por la cocina dispuesto a devorar algo de la nevera.

Encontró un par de bocadillos, y se los llevó a la boca.

Le encantaba hacer sufrir a sus amigos, no sabia por que, pero le encantaba. Era una especie de instinto de alguien que desprecia a todo lo que ve, sólo que en realidad a él le daba igual que es lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

-Ahora solo me falta hacerle algo al payaso de la familia. —Penso en voz alta, en el peor momento.

Luan en ese instante había entrado a la cocina, y oyó lo que Kevin dijo. Este solo atino a mirarla sorprendido por un rato, saco una lata de soda de la nevera, tomo un pequeño sorbo, aun siendo observado por ella, volvio a dejar la lata en su lugar, y salio disparado por la puerta, siendo perseguido.

Ambos chicos salieron de la casa, Kevin corrió por la acera a toda la velocidad que podía, cansándose casi de inmediato. Se apoyo sobre una bicicleta, al costado de un garaje, recuperando el aliento, lleno de sudor. Creyó haber perdido a la hermana de Lincoln, nunca antes se sintió tan agotado.

Volteo para ver que tan lejos se hallaba de la casa.

Tan solo a unos cuantos pasos de esta, ese garaje le pertenecía a esa familia. Luan se acercaba a él, con expresión tranquila en su rostro, y algo extrañada de por que ese niño no corría aún más.

-¿Q-Que? —Jadeaba, apenas y podía pronunciar algunas palabras— ¿Co... Como es posible? Uff, cielos. Necesito algo para recuperar energías.

Saco una barra de chocolate de su bolsillo, y empezó a masticar rápidamente.

-¿Tú lo hiciste?

-¿Hice que?

-Las bromas, ¿Tú le hiciste eso a mis hermanas?

-¿No es obvio? Claro que si. Estoy demasiado cansado como para correr otro centímetro más. Así que si vas a vengarte, solo se rápida.

Luan sonrió.

-No. Tengo otro plan para ti.

Kevin continuó comiendo su chocolate, sin preocupación.

-¿¡EL FUE QUIEN HIZO ESTO!? ¿¡COMO!? —Dijeron al unisono todas las Loud.  
Cada una de las hermanas se hallaban delante de Kevin, enojadas y lanzando fuego por los ojos, Lincoln no se encontraba con ellas. Él estaba sentado en el sofá, escuchando desinteresadamente sus advertencias y amenazas.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que estuvimos a punto de hacerle a nuestro hermano? —Lori le reclamo, aún cuando sabia que ella iba a ser la primera en golpear a Lincoln.

-Habla la chica que me creyó cuando le dije que Lincoln había puesto algo de pegamento extra fuerte en tu celular. —Ahora comía una paquete de galletas, su apetito era voraz. Lily se la pasaba sacándole la lengua, Kevin le respondía de la misma manera.

-¿Con que si, eh? ¡Pues tu...! ¡Tu...! Tu... —No se le ocurrió nada para responderle, así que simplemente opto por botar sus galletas al suelo de un manotazo.  
Kevin miro a sus bocadillos derramados en el suelo.

-Eres un monstruo. —Su voz no expresaba enojo. Saco un caramelo de limón de su bolsillo y lo llevo a la boca.

-¡Aquí el único monstruo eres tú, viejo! —Dijo Luna levantando su guitarra y resistiendo por no lanzarla contra la cabeza del niño.

-¿Tienes idea de cuantas horas desperdicie al quitarme toda la pintura morada de encima?

-Leni, te pinto de azul. —Corrigió Lisa.

-¿¡Que!? ¿¡Y no me dijeron!?

-¡Olvida eso! ¡Mira lo que le hiciste a Lucy, aún no puede quitarse ese feo color de uñas! ¡Y mira que a mi me encanta el rosa! —Lola levanto la mano de su hermana, mostrándole esa horrible catástrofe en sus dedos.

-Bueno, admito que si es un horrible color. —Kevin parecía asqueado con lo que estaba viendo.

-¡Y vas a arreglarlo ahora mismo! —Lana sostenía a su perro Charles, amenazando con soltarlo para que lastimara a Kevin.

-¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! Cielos, ¿has probado con saliva? —Se dirigía a Lucy ahora, aún con miradas asesinas sobre él.

-¿Saliva?

-Si, ya sabes, escupir, babear... —Rodo los ojos, demostrando fastidio. Lucy subió por las escaleras hacia su cuarto, dispuesta a probar este método que Kevin le sugirió.

-Estará de vuelta en un segundo. ¿Y que quieren de mí? ¿Que me disculpe o algo?

-¡Claro que no! ¡Ahora vas a pagar por lo que hiciste! —Lynn hizo crujir sus puños, y mostró una sonrisa diabólica.

Kevin intentaba mostrarse calmado, aunque con esto ultimo que hizo la hermana menor de las mayores, gotas de sudor caían por su frente.

-Oh, claro. Una golpiza, eso solucionara las cosas. —Se percato de que Lisa también tenia una mirada penetrante, y la misma sonrisa, traía consigo un casco con diversos cables y un par de focos sobre esta. Trago algo de saliva— ¿Podemos negociarlo, cierto?

-De hecho...

Luan tomo la palabra, se interpuso entre sus hermanas y Kevin, sonreía con gracia.

-Sé que Kevin hizo muchas cosas malas, pero no intenten lavarse las manos. —Miro a sus hermanas levantando una ceja, ellas se notaron sorprendidas— Quisieron echarme la culpa, y ni siquiera se molestaron en dudar. No creyeron en lo que decía.

Todas se miraron entre ellas, avergonzadas.

-¿Que tienen que decir en su defensa? —Aunque se mostrara falsamente ofendida, y cruzara los brazos como si esperara una disculpa, todas sabían que tenía algo de razón.

Lori hablo por todas. Se veía apenada.

-Tienes razón, te tratamos injustamente, y sacamos nuestras propias conclusiones. Debimos haber creído en ti desde un principio. Y creo que hablo por todas cuando digo...

-Olvidaste a Lincoln. —Interrumpió Leni.

-Y Lincoln... —Se incómodo un poco gracias a ese comentario.

-Y a Lucy. Recuerda que subió a su cuarto.

-Y Lucy... —Hacía un esfuerzo por no gritarle.

-¡Oh! ¿Ya mencionaste a Linc-?

- **¡LENI! —** Le gritaron todas sus hermanas, haciendo que se callara.

-Como decía. Creo que estoy hablando por todas, cuando digo que lo sentimos. Y prometemos jamas dudar de tu palabra.

Luan quedo pensativa un rato, llevándose su mano al mentón, y respondió con una actitud positiva.

-¡Pues claro que los perdono! ¿Por quien me han tomado, un bromista? Jeje. ¿Entiendes?

Río y abrazo a su hermana mayor por un momento, luego de separarse de ella, también abrazo a sus otras hermanas. Excepto a Luna, con quien quiso chocar los cinco. Una descarga eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de la rockera.

Todas rieron por esta pequeña broma de Luan.

-¡Genial! ¡Todo resuelto! ¡Nos vemos mañana! —Kevin estuvo a punto de levantarse del sillón, fue detenido por Luan quien apoyo su mano sobre su hombro para detenerlo.

-Oh. Claro que no. Tú no te salvas de esto.

De la nada, una tarta se estrello contra su rostro, cubriéndolo de una crema con sabor a vainilla.

Todas estallaron en carcajadas.

Kevin se quitó esa cosa de los ojos, para poder ver mejor.

-¿Ya me puedo ir? —Estaba enojado.

Nadie le respondió, seguían llorando de risa. Se levantó de su asiento, y haciendo crujir sus dientes se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida.  
Se encontró con Lincoln en el camino, tenia el cabello con varias trenzas, un par de rasguños en el brazo, una marca de una mordida en la pierna, no traía pantalones, llevaba la cara maquillada y a su vez con algo de lodo. Ambos se miraron con la misma expresión de enojo.

-¿Puedo venir mañana a jugar? —Pregunto Kevin. Con una voz forzosamente tranquila.

-Seguro. —Lincoln le respondió de la misma manera.

Siguieron su camino, Lincoln para callar a sus hermanas, y Kevin para abandonar esa casa ruidosa.

Se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta, paso su dedo por la crema en su cara y se llevó un poco a la boca.

-No esta tan mal.

Se percato de que Lucy lo veía desde la mitad de las escaleras, ya no traía sus uñas pintadas.

-¿Ves? Te dije que funcionaria. ¿Y que me miras? ¿Te gusto?

Salio y cerro la puerta de un golpe estruendoso, no tan fuerte como las risas de los Loud a los que molesto. Ya había oscurecido cuando escapo de ese manicomio. De camino a su hogar, pensó que los americanos era extremadamente raros.

De la nada, un chico de tez negra salio de alguna parte y lo detuvo, usaba lentes y tenia un cabello extraño.

-¡Alto ahí! ¡Tu debes ser Kevin! ¡Vengo aquí para lanzarte un reto, y vengar el honor de mi amada Lori!

Kevin hizo crujir sus puños.

-¡Finalmente! ¡Alguien con quien desahogar mi ira acumulada!

-¿Por que crees que te temo? —Clyde hizo una pose de grulla, fingiendo que sabia pelear.

-Por que soy canadiense.

-Oh...

Salio despavorido, siendo seguido por Kevin, queriendo darle un buen par de golpes a ese nerd.


	3. Conociendo al amigo

Antes de empezar el capítulo. Me agrada que este teniendo reviews y visitas, y espero que llegue a más, les agradezco de verdad. Así que en esta pequeña sección responderé quizás una pregunta que te habrás hecho: ¿Quien es Kevin?

Pues, no creo que puede decirse que creé a Kevin, puesto a que esta basado directamente en otro personaje que quizás no conozcas. Algún día te diré de quien se trata en realidad. Kevin fue incluido en la historia como una parte de mi mismo, puesto a que sé que se siente ser el único hombre en una gran familia de chicas, y encima ser el mayor, puedo decirte que Kevin es la parte mala de un muchacho que no soporta a sus hermanas, ni a sus amigos.

Esta obra se supone que es de comedia, sin embargo, también tendrá algunas partes serias, no creo que te hagan emocionarte o llorar o algo así.

Pero quien sabe...

—

-...Así que decidimos invitar a toda la familia nueva a cenar con nosotros esta noche.

Los padres de la familia Loud habían reunido a todos sus hijos en la sala, y les comentaron de esta nueva idea que se les ocurrió.

Se soltó un grupo de voces quejándose. Las hermanas de Lincoln reclamaron que ellas no tenían por que aguantar una tortura con Kevin otra vez, aunque ya hayan pasado semanas, no olvidarían fácilmente lo que él les hizo. Incluso el único niño de la casa estaba algo molesto, ya tenia planes para esa noche con Clyde y Kevin, después de que se enterara de que uno de sus amigos casi golpea al otro en el rostro decidió presentarlos formalmente, a Kevin no le agradaba Clyde, aun así siguió saliendo con ambos. Esa noche iban a ver una película de terror, de no ser por que sus padres tuvieron la idea de cenar con la familia de Kevin.

Ni siquiera los conocía, y Kevin no los mencionaba mucho.

-¡No quiero quejas! Su madre y yo decidimos esto por que queremos socializar con los vecinos, nosotros también necesitamos conocer gente nueva, ¿Saben? —Con estas palabras el señor Loud logro que los niños se calmaran un poco, algunos murmullos de disconformidad aún se podían oír.

-Su padre tiene razón, quiero que todos estén presentables para recibirlos. ¿Entendido? —Todos asintieron al oír hablar a su madre.

Cada uno de los muchachos subió a su respectiva habitación, aún era de tarde y tendrían tiempo para encargarse de algunas de sus cosas.

Lincoln imagino que sí el estaba fastidiado, Kevin estaría explotando de cólera. Decidió no decirle nada hasta que llegara el momento de comer, quizás eso lo calmaría un poco. Llamo a su mejor amigo desde la radio para informarle sobre la situación que se presentaba.

-Clyde, ¿me copias?

-¡Afirmativo! ¿Estas listo para ver la película más tenebrosa de todos los tiempos? Se llama: "Sol ocultado por la Luna", no he oído mucho de ella, pero dicen que es para llorar. —Clyde sonaba emocionado.

-Si. Clyde... Escucha, tenemos que hablar de algo. —Trató de ser lo más delicado posible— Bueno, mis padres decidieron invitar a los nuevos vecinos hoy, para cenar. Dicen que debo estar presentable... Y creo que nuestra reunión queda cancelada.

-¿Los... Nuevos vecinos? —Su voz estaba cargada de pesadez— ¿Te refieres a Kevin? No te preocupes, lo comprendo Lincoln...

-¿En serio?

-S-Si... ¡Suerte con tu cena! ¡Cambio y fuera!

-¿Clyde? ¿Sigues ahí?

No recibió respuesta. Si, probablemente Clyde creía que lo estaba remplazando con Kevin, ya buscaría una solución para eso. Por ahora tendría que prepararse para estar presentable ante la familia de enfrente.

Las horas pasaron volando, y todas los hijos de la pareja se hallaban delante de la puerta, con las mismas prendas de siempre, solo que más limpias. Excepto Lily a quien le hicieron vestir un pequeño polo y pantalones. También llevaban una expresión de aburrimiento en el rostro.

La mamá de estos se alegro de verlos tan bien arreglados.

-¡Bien hecho, muchachos! ¡Quiten esas caras largas! Esta cena sera divertida, se los prometo.

Su padre se preparo para dejar entrar a la otra familia.

-¡Aquí vamos!

Al abrir la puerta, se encontraron con una familia mucho más pequeña que la de ellos.

Un hombre adulto, de pelo negro largo, con una chaqueta de motociclista se hallaba parado junto a sus tres hijos, tenia lentes de sol con lunas lilas. Kevin era uno de los niños, llevaba la misma cara de pocos amigos de siempre, a su costado estaban los que parecían ser sus hermanos, dos niños rubios, de la misma altura, y con cabello largo y corto.

El adulto saludo alegremente.

-¡Hey, vecinos! ¡Como están!

Abrazo a ambos padres, luego se presento ante sus hijos.

-¡Estos deben ser tus niños! ¡Guau! ¡Si que me ganaron muchachos!

-Eso parece. ¿Eh? —El padre de Lincoln y Kevin parecían tener mucha confianza entre ellos— ¡Chicos! Les presento a Bret. Bret, te presentó a mis hijos: Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lincoln, Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lisa y Lily. De mayor a menor respectivamente.

Bret levantó su mano y saludo con una sonrisa a todos, ellos respondieron de la misma forma, solo que sin la sonrisa.

-Creo que no sera cosa sencilla acordarse de todos ustedes. Así que niños Loud, aquí les presento a mis diablillos.

Señalo a su hijo rubio de cabello largo.

-Este es Eddie, y el que le sigue... —Señalo al niño del mismo color de pelo corto— es Christian. Estoy seguro de que ustedes ya conocieron a Kevin. Jeje.

Los niños rubios saludaron a la familia con sonrisas burlonas, mientras que Kevin no dejaba de observar a Lucy con una mirada entre cerrada y cruzando los brazos. Lincoln noto esto.

-¡Bueno! ¿Que hay de cenar, Rita?

-¡Siguenos Bret! Tus hijos pueden comer en la mesa de los pequeños.

-Buena idea, creo que Eddie y Christian deberían conocer mejor a los amigos de Kevin.

Así lo hicieron, Lynn, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, sus padres, y Bret se movilizaron a la mesa de los grandes, y a los menores los distribuyeron en la mesa de los pequeños. Sin embargo, no había suficiente espacio para todos la mesa de los pequeños, así que Lincoln y Kevin se unieron a la otra mesa.

Mientras que todos masticaban su comida, y los adultos conversaban entre ellos, Kevin le dio un codazo a Lincoln para llamar su atención.

-Hey, hey. ¡Hey! ¡Hey! Lincoln, hey. ¡Hey! Lincoln.

-Si, te oí la primera vez.

-Lo sé. Termina de comer rápido para ir a jugar algunos videojuegos. No quiero tener que hablar de políticas y cosas así de aburridas.

-Buena idea.

Ambos devoraron su comida con una velocidad increíble, dieron gracias por los alimentos y abandonaron la mesa.

Poco a poco todas terminaron de comer y dejaron a los adultos solos para que pudieran conversar sobre sus propios asuntos.

Lincoln y Kevin ahora jugaban en la gran televisión un videojuego de carreras. No podían oír mucho lo que sucedía en la pantalla, puesto a que la casa se inundaba en ruidos.

Al parecer, Eddie y Christian congeniaron muy bien con las hermanas menores, Lana quiso mostrarle su colección de lagartos a Christian, y Lola opto por ver si podía mejorar el cabello de Eddie.

Y no fueron las únicas con las que se llevaron bien. Al parecer, Eddie tocaba algo de musica en la guitarra, así que formo un pequeño dúo con Luna; Christian por otro lado, parecía tener el mismo intelecto "superior" que Leni, y ambos se la pasaron leyendo revistas de moda. Lynn quiso practicar algún deporte con ellos, ambos hermanos aceptaron con tal de que el deporte sea Hockey, carecían de hielo, pero Eddie le explico que no era necesario para jugar como los Canadienses lo hacían. Christian también dejo que Lisa lo usara como sujeto de pruebas, creyó que seria una experiencia "extrema". Incluso Lily parecía que le agradaran estos dos niños, pues no les incomodaba que andará sin pañales.

-Parece que nuestros hermanos se llevan bien, ¿eh? —Dijo Lincoln, en un intento por tomar una curva cerrada.

-Si. Usualmente son insoportables, aunque es bueno descansar de ellos un rato.

A Lincoln se !e ocurrió sacar otro tema de conversación, algo más serio.

-Kevin. ¿Por que mirabas a Lucy así?

-No sé de que hablas. —Continuó concentrado en el videojuego.

-Me he dado cuenta de que has estado observando a Lucy con atención por muchos días...

-Si. ¿Y? Parece alguien agradable.

Lincoln trago saliva antes de continuar.

-¿Ella te gusta?

El auto que Kevin manejaba en el juego se estrello y se hizo añicos. El muchacho soltó carcajadas por montón.

-¡Eso es muy gracioso! —Lincoln nunca lo vio tan feliz— ¡Que a mi me gusta...! —Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y respiraba grandes bocanadas de aire. Intento calmarse.

-Uff... Casi me matas de un ataque de risa. Eso... Eso de verdad fue muy divertido. Luan te ha enseñado muchos chistes buenos, ¿eh?

El niño proveniente de Canadá se puso de pie.

-Tengo que ir al baño, debo descargar esta "gracia", si me entiendes.

Se retiró, dejando a Lincoln solo para pensar un rato.

El chico no sabia como sentirse. No creía que Kevin estuviera diciendo la verdad. Ya se dio cuenta desde hace unas semanas que su amigo ojeaba de formas extrañas a Lucy, aunque lo hacia con disimulo y no con tanta notoriedad como Clyde lo haría con Lori. Por un lado, Lucy era su hermana, y él conocía muy bien a Kevin, se preguntaba si una pareja así de rara funcionaria. Dicen que los opuestos se atraen, ellos no eran opuestos, no guardaban relación alguna. Lucy era oscura, fanática de los vampiros y espíritus, y otras cosas extrañas sobrenaturales, en cambio Kevin, era un bravucón, un buscador de problemas, alguien que sólo se preocupaba de sí mismo, comía mucho, y era canadiense.

¿Quizás las cosas podían cambiar?

¿El bravucón se volvería un fanático de las cosas oscuras, o la sobrenatural se volvería una abusiva?

¿Y que podía hacer? Kevin negaría todo lo relacionado con Lucy, y ella ni siquiera ha notado lo que Kevin siente.

¿Debía buscar la manera de que estén juntos? Lucy hasta podría sonreír, aunque fuera demasiado riesgo, ¿Kevin sería una buena pareja?

Su mente de once años no podía pensar claramente. Tenia que recurrir a alguien con más experiencia en estas cosas.

Subió hacia el cuarto de su hermana mayor. El piso de la planta superior tenia muchas marcas en el suelo, marcas de patines de hielo.

Toco la puerta de Lori, esperando a que esta abriera.

Lori tenia el celular en su oreja, hablaba con su novio.

-Espera un momento Bobby, mi tonto hermano esta molestando. —Observo a Lincoln con fastidio, este le devolvió la misma expresión— ¿Que quieres? ¿No ves que estoy ocupada?

-Lori, tengo que preguntarte algo —Bajo la mirada, estaba incomodo— ¿Que pasaría si te dijera que tal vez...? —Hizo una pausa antes de continuar, era algo difícil decir una noticia tan fuerte— ¿Si tal vez a Kevin le gusta Lucy?

Abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡Bobby! ¡Te llamo después! —Guardo su teléfono en el bolsillo y jalo a Lincoln del cuello de su camisa hacia su cuarto, obligándolo a entrar y cerrando la puerta detrás suya— ¿¡De que hablas!? ¿¡Como lo sabes!? ¿¡Él te dijo eso!?

Sacudió a Lincoln de los hombros, como si así lograra que respondiera más rápido. Cuando se detuvo, este pudo responder.

-No me lo ha dicho. He notado como la mira. Es extraño... —Estaba algo mareado.

-Oh no... Son los síntomas. ¿Le has preguntado? ¿Lo ha negado?

-Eh... Si.

-¡Lincoln! ¡Tenemos que reunir a las otras! —Estaba exaltada, parecía desesperada.

-¿Pe-pero por que...?

-¡Solo haz lo que te digo! ¡Ya te lo explicaré después!

Lincoln tuvo que llamar a cada una de sus hermanas, exceptuando a Lucy, quien no debería enterarse de esta reunión secreta. Eddie y Christian fueron dejados jugando algo de Hockey entre ellos.

-¡Tenemos una emergencia!

Todas se preguntaban que le pasaba a Lori.

-¿Que sucede hermana, que hizo Lincoln ahora? —Dijo Luna, cruzando los brazos.

-¡Nada! Bueno, al menos no aún.

-¡Lori! —Lincoln le reclamo para que se centrara en lo que estaba diciendo.

-¡Es sobre Lucy! ¡Quiero que mantengan la calma! —Tomo aire antes de continuar, de verdad era una noticia impactante— A un chico le gusta Lucy...

Las muchachas se quedaron calladas, completamente asombradas por esto. Y de repente un chillido ensordecedor se oyó por todo el vecindario, casi reventándole los tímpanos a Lincoln. Todas se veían muy felices.

-¿¡Y quien es!?

-¡Debe ser un Romeo!

-¡O quizás un verdadero vampiro! ¡Eso sería genial!

-Creo que estas exagerando Lana. Obviamente los vampiros no existen... ¡Debe ser una mutación ocasionada por la unión de un murciélago y un homoerectus!

-¡Oh! ¿Y si es Kevin?

-¡Jaja! ¡Buen chiste Leni! Podrías enseñarme más de esos chistes un dia de estos.

-¿Cual chiste?

Lori y Lincoln se cruzaron miradas, sabían que debían bajarles el animo.

-Es Kevin... —Dijo finalmente el hermano de en medio, nervioso.

-¿Que? ¿De que hablas Lincoln? —pregunto Lynn. La habitación estaba en silencio.

-A Kevin le gusta Lucy...

No hubo reacción alguna, cada una de las hermanas se quedo helada, incluso Lily.

Lincoln siguió hablando.

-Aunque... Quizás pueda estar equivocado. He visto como Kevin observaba a Lucy, y no sé que creer la verdad. Así que, quiero consultar con ustedes que deberíamos hacer.

Ni siquiera ellas sabían que hacer en esa situación.

-¿Debemos... hacer que se junten? —Pregunto Luna.

-¡Ni hablar! ¿Ya olvidaron que es lo que nos hizo? ¡Yo digo que le demos una paliza antes de que le haga algo a Lucy! —Lynn levantó el puño en tono amenazante.

-Pues, yo tengo otra sugerencia. —Lisa tomo la palabra, aclarando su garganta, y acomodando sus lentes— Varios estudios realizados en relaciones humanas, han determinado que para saber si una persona realmente la atrae otra solo basta teniendo una cita y ver cuales son las reacciones de ambos sujetos.

-¿Como? ¿Estas diciendo que Lucy y Kevin deberían de tener un cita? —Cuestiono Lola.

-Así es. Solo así descubriremos si hay un futuro en esa extraña, mórbida, y perturbadora relación.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de todos los presentes.

-¿Y que haremos? ¿Como conseguiremos que ambos tengan una cita si ni uno de los dos aceptaría? —Lana acariciaba a su iguana Izzy, aun procesaba la información que recibió sobre Kevin.

-Estoy segura de que esto va a molestarnos a muchas de nosotras. —Lori suspiró— Tenemos que organizarles una cita. —Llevo su mano a su boca, parecía que tenia ganas de vomitar. Se calmo un poco y continuo— No podemos decidir por Lucy, así que ella tomara su elección. Si quieres estar con ese niño despreciable, o no.

Cada una tenia expresiones de disconformidad y terror. Lincoln llevaba un nudo en la garganta.

-Vamos a necesitar más ayuda. —Termino por declarar la mayor.

Eddie y Christian aún iban empatados, destrozando floreros y muebles, cuando fueron interrumpidos por los niños Loud, obligándolos a entrar al cuarto donde se reunían.

-¿Que sucede? —Pregunto Eddie, sorprendido por encontrarse rodeado por tantas chicas y un chico. No podía decidir entre alegrarse o asustarse.

-Necesitamos su ayuda, es sobre Kevin. —Les dijo Lincoln.

-¿Eh? ¿Que sucede con él? ¿Ya descubrieron que les roba dinero? —Christian menciono esto rascándose la nariz.

-¿¡Se roba nuestro dinero!? —Grito Lola.

Eddie le dio un codazo en el estómago, indicando que se que callara. Christian recupero algo de aire perdido antes de continuar.

-No... ¡Como sea! ¿Que sucede con Kevin?

-Esto no sera fácil de explicar... —Luna tomo una guitarra, y estuvo dispuesta a tocar algo para ser lo más frágil posible.

Ya estaba hecho.

Lola y Lori se encargaron de colocar la mesa, las sillas, las velas, y adornar todo lo que pudieran el ático, ahí seria la cita de su hermana y el problemático. Lana tuvo que encargarse de conseguir la comida de la cocina lo más cautelosa posible, logro llevarse dos platos de fideos. Luan uso su grabadora para poner música romántica, Lisa calculo que tenían en promedio una hora para ver cambios favorables entre los sujetos, Lynn limpio el ático por completo, y Lily fingió estar llorando para llamar la atención de Lucy, pues era su turno de cuidarla. Lincoln únicamente distrajo a Kevin jugando un par de videojuegos.

-Esta muy callado allá arriba, ¿no?

Kevin empezaría a sospechar de que sucedía algo extraño si Lincoln no pensaba rápido.

-Eh... Mis hermanas deben de estar en sus habitaciones.

-¿Junto a mis hermanos?

-Si...

-Suertudos.

Lincoln vio que por las escaleras Eddie bajaba y sacudía sus brazos, era la señal de que todo estaba listo. El plan debería entrar en acción.

-Tengo que ir al baño. —Se levanto del sofá, y soltó de su bolsillo una barra de chocolate, dejándola junto a las escaleras.

-Tardate.

Kevin se percató de esto, pero no dijo nada. Cuando se aseguró de que estaba solo, se paro para coger ese dulce, la comida no se desperdicia. Se agacho para recogerlo, entonces noto que otro caramelo se hallaba en los escalones, y otro más se hallaba en la parte superior de las escaleras. Era un camino para seguir.

Lucy no pudo encontrar su libro de poemas, ni a sus hermanos. Algo extraño sucedía. La entrada al ático estaba abierta, y permitían el acceso a su interior. Decidió probar suerte allá arriba. Dentro pudo observar como el sitio había sido rediseñado para tomar un aspecto romántico, en su rincón oscuro favorito ahora estaban colocados un conjunto de objetos para imitar una cena romántica. Su libro estaba ahí, en una de las sillas. No le dio importancia a lo que sea que sus hermanas estuvieran haciendo con eso, tomo asiento y empezó a leer un par de versos.

Alguien más subió al ático. Lucy pudo ver de reojo como es que Kevin levantaba del suelo una uña de guitarra, y la guardaba en su bolsillo.

-Esto puedo venderlo por un par de dólares. —No se dio cuenta de la presencia de Lucy— Genial. Comida gratis.

Se sentó despreocupado en el asiento delante de ella, y comenzó a comer el plato de fideos con rapidez. Lucy solo lo ignoraba.

Ambos eran espiados por sus hermanos desde el segundo piso, exceptuando a Lily quien ya estaba dormida.

-¿Por que dejaste tu uña de guitarra ahí, Luna? —Le pregunto Luan. Sin embargo, fue Eddie quien respondió.

-A Kevin no le gusta esforzarse tanto, excepto si gana algo de dinero. Podría vender esa cosa, era la única forma de asegurarnos que llegara allá arriba. Por cierto... ¿Eres soltera? —Levanto las cejas tratando de coquetear con ella.

-¡Silencio! ¡Tienen que concentrarse! —Les ordeno Lori.

Kevin siguió comiendo, Lucy siguió leyendo. Quedaron así por un momento, hasta que Kevin finalmente decidió decir algo. Los hermanos estuvieron alerta.

-Hey, rara.

Lucy despego la vista de su libro.

-¿Vas a comerte eso?

No respondió, solo empujo su plato de fideos hacia el chico, y este no dudo en devorarlo.

-¿Esto que significa, Lisa? —Lynn se dirigía a su hermana.

-Pues, hemos estado aquí por media hora, y no hay progreso. Creo que podemos concluir en que ambos espécimenes no congenian para nada.

Todos dieron un suspiro de alivio.

-Literalmente, eso me quita un peso de encima.

Quedaron espiando un poco más esta extraña escena. Lincoln tuvo que bajar un momento, recordó que dejo su consola de videojuegos encendida y debía apagarla.

Lo hizo. Ahora tendría que volver arriba para seguir viendo si es que había un avance entre Kevin y su hermana.

Paso por la cocina, y oyó algo extraño. Algo que explicaría muchas cosas. Sus padres conversaban seriamente.

-Kevin odia su apellido...

Lincoln no conocía el apellido de Kevin, no lo mencionó en ni un momento. Decidió espiar esta conversación.

-No. No digas eso, quizás debas darle más tiempo.

-Rita tiene razón, Bret. Ya se acostumbrara, estas cosas no duran mucho.

-He esperado muchos años. Creí que se adaptaría, que aceptaría su apellido. Estuve equivocado. Por supuesto que lo quiero, es mi hijo y me agrada como es. Quizás debí haberme dado cuenta antes del por qué de su actitud.

Lincoln tendría que salir disparado para detener a sus hermanas después de escuchar las palabras del padre de Kevin.

-Kevin no obtuvo esta actitud gracias a los rechazos de los que no quisieron adoptarlo. Sino que fue esta misma actitud que hizo que nadie más lo adoptara. El simplemente es así, y tengo miedo de ser el único en comprenderlo... No quiero forzarlo a tomar la decisión de quererme.

-¡Chicas! ¡Chicas! —Tuvo que bajar la voz para evitar revelar la posición de sus hermanas— ¡Tenemos que detener esto!

-¿Que? ¿Acaso estas loco? —Lori se puso en su camino, interrumpiendo su recorrido al ático— ¡Ambos se desagradan tal y como son! ¡Y nosotras no tuvimos que interferir en nada! ¡Ambos tomaron la decisión de ignorarse!

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Nosotros forzamos esto!

-¿De que hablas?

-Hablo de que hicimos que ambos ni siquiera se dieran cuenta de que estaban en una cita. Fingimos que están tomando sus decisiones cuando en realidad somos nosotros quienes estamos forzándolos a tomarlas rápidamente. Tal vez a Kevin si le gustaba Lucy, ¡pero era decisión suya decírselo o no! ¡Y Lucy podía elegir si estaría con él o no!

-Lincoln... —Sus hermanas trataron de detener su discurso, él continuaba sin prestarles atención.

-¡No debemos interferir en esto! Tal vez a ningún chico le guste Lucy. Tal vez Kevin solo sea un problemático. Nosotros no debemos de entrometernos. Debemos de decirles que...

-¿Que cosa Lincoln? ¿Que vas a decirle al tipo enojado, y a la tipa depresiva?

Lincoln se petrificó cuando vio a Kevin escuchando cada una de sus palabras desde las escaleras hacia el ático, sus ojos expresaban desprecio, y a su lado estaba Lucy, callada.

Bajo las escaleras hasta quedar delante del peliblanco, cara a cara. Las piernas de Lincoln temblaban.

-Te dije que tu hermana no me gustaba. Te dije que me agradaba. Tú eres un... —Tuvo que contenerse— ¡Eddie, Christian! ¡Nos vamos!

Los hermanos no dijeron nada y descendieron por las escaleras, algo asustados. Kevin saco todas las cosas que recogió de su bolsillo y las lanzo contra Lincoln.

-No quiero nada tuyo. No, espera. —Se agacho para recoger la uña de guitarra— Esto me lo quedo.

Y siguió el mismo rumbo que sus hermanos.

Todos vieron como es que Kevin, Eddie, y Christian salían por la puerta. Lucy sin decir nada se dirigió a su habitación, pasando junto a sus hermanos, ignorándolos a propósito.

-Mi hermana, mi amigo... —Murmuro Lincoln.

-Mi uña de guitarra... —Dijo Luna.

Todas regresaron a su habitación, pensando en lo ocurrido sin hablar de ello. Lincoln se quedo quieto por unos instantes más. Aún podía solucionarlo, pensó.

Corrió rápidamente tras Kevin, bajo del segundo piso, y abrió la puerta.

Aún se encontraban ahí, solo que en una extraña escena donde Christian y Eddie sostenían rollos de papel higiénico a punto de lanzarlos contra su casa, Kevin parecía estar dándoles ordenes.

-Eh... Solo... Solo recogíamos estos rollos de papel que encontramos en el suelo, ¡Lleven estas cosas a la casa!

Kevin se notaba sorprendido.

-¿Que? Pero creí que nosotros íbamos a adorna... —Eddie le dio una patada a Christian en la pierna para que este se quedara callado. Los dos dejaron a solas a Kevin y Lincoln.

-¿Que quieres? —Su voz era más fría de lo normal.

-Disculparme... —Se rasco la cabeza, señal de incomodidad— No debí adelantarme a los hechos, supuse que Lucy te gustaba y... No lo sé. Debí haberte escuchado la primera vez. Solo no quería que le pasara nada malo.

-Estas diciendo, que si yo estuviera con tu hermana, ¿cosas malas le sucederían?

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No es lo que quise—!

-Gracias. —Kevin sonrió, aunque su ceño estaba fruncido— Siempre quise que se me considerase como una amenaza, Linc. Escucha, esto que hicieron tus hermanas y tú, a su otra hermana, fue manipulación indirecta. No se me hubiera ocurrido ni en un millón de años ¡Y me encanta! Serías un buen mal tipo.

No supo como tomarse esto.

-De acuerdo, Lincoln, te perdono. —Hizo sonar sus nudillos— Sólo no vuelvas a hacerme algo así. O volvere tu cabello blanco en naranja más rápido de lo que te puedas imaginar. ¿Entendido?

Lincoln trago saliva, y asintió.

-Nos vemos mañana.

Dio media vuelta y se alejo sin mencionar nada más hacia su hogar.

Aunque haya dicho que lo perdonara, para Lincoln su actitud reflejaba otra cosa.

¿O acaso volvía a adelantarse a los hechos?

En el suelo donde hace unos segundos Kevin había estado, pudo hallar la uña de guitarra de Luna, aquella que se supone que robo. No sabia si lo dejo ahí a propósito, o fue algo accidental.

Aún faltaba otra persona con quien disculparse.

Volvió a su casa en camino al cuarto de Lucy y Lynn, no sin antes deslizar la uña de guitarra de Luna por debajo de su puerta. Toco antes de ingresar.

-¿Lucy? ¿Estas ahí?

Estaba oscuro, y Lynn no hallaba ahi, de seguro se había ido al baño. Encendió la luz de la habitación, ahora observaba a Lucy leyendo su libro de poemas sentada en su cama.

-¿Estabas leyendo en la oscuridad?

-Sí, me sé de memoria los versos. —La respuesta era casi tan seca como la de Kevin.

Lincoln tomo asiento a su costado.

-Lucy... Quiero disculparme. —Ella no apartaba la vista de su libro— No quise decir esas cosas, no quise forzarte sin que lo supieras a tener una cita. Es solo que... Creo que tenia celos...

Seguía sin prestarle atención.

-Lo siento. En serio, no volveré a hacerte algo así nunca más. Perdoname, por favor.

-Suspiro... —Parecía reaccionar finalmente— Lincoln, sé que soy extraña. Los únicos chicos con los que salgo son sujetos que creen en vampiros, y no es que me desagrade, pero me parecería genial gustarle a alguien. Al menos eso aliviaría el peso existencial que cargo sobre mis hombros. Lo que hiciste fue malo, mas lo hiciste por mí, por intentar protegerme de una manera extraña mostrándome un lado malo de Kevin, y aprecio eso. En serio. La vida es demasiado corta como para estar enojado con alguien de tu familia.

Miro a los ojos de su hermano, eso parecía, pues el cerquillo no dejaba ver sus ojos.

-Te perdono.

Ambos se abrazaron, y Lincoln sintió como se liberaba de un sentimiento de culpa. Abandonó la habitación de Lucy, agradeciéndole.

Estaba aliviado, y esa experiencia no la olvidaría.

Quizás Lucy y Kevin si tenían algo en común después de todo, ambos lo apreciaban lo suficiente como para perdonarle. Y creyó que también era momento para disculparse con otra persona.

Fue a su cuarto, tomo la radio, e intento contactar con su amigo.

-¡Clyde! ¿Me copias?

-¿Lincoln? —La respuesta fue rápida.

-Perdón por cancelar nuestros planes amigo, ¿quieres venir mañana con la película?

-¿Y que hay de Kevin? ¿El también ira?

-Lo haría aunque no lo invitara. Vamos Clyde, es nuestro amigo.

La respuesta tardo esta vez.

-Esta bien, Lincoln. Sólo por pasar una noche con mi mejor amigo.

-¡Genial! ¡Nos vemos!

Se recostó en su cama, necesitaba dormir. Antes de cerrar los ojos, leyó algo raro pintado en el techo, algo pintado con un plumón negro, un mensaje. Y solo conocía a una persona que escribiría algo así. El niño más extraño que jamas conoció.

" **Miento mucho."**


	4. El Bueno, El Malo, El Canadiense

Día tras día, hora tras hora, minuto tras minuto, una tortura que no paraba desde hacia ya mucho tiempo. Los vecinos no dejaban de quejarse con los padres de la Familia Loud y Bret, quienes intentaron parar esta batalla entre sus hijos.

Todo empezó cuando Kevin, Lincoln, Clyde, Eddie y Christian decidieron tener una pijamada, una "noche de chicos", en la casa Loud.

Lograron organizar todo muy bien, convencieron a sus padres de darles permiso para quedarse despiertos toda la noche, y planearon un itinerario completo que incluía películas, comics, y videojuegos. Sin embargo, Eddie y Christian tenían otros planes.

Los muchachos ya se encontraban en el cuarto de Lincoln, siendo los únicos despiertos, toda la familia ya dormía. Al contrario que Kevin, sus hermanos se llevaban bien con Clyde también, pues les parecía algo asombroso sangrar tanto por la nariz tras ver a una chica pasar. Prestaban atención a una película de acción, cuando Eddie y Christian decidieron abandonarlos.

-Vamos a ir al baño. —Dijo Eddie poniéndose de pie.

-Si. Ahora volvemos. —Christian ocultaba algo en su bolsillo, algo grande y cuadrado que apenas cabía ahí.

-Seguro... —Lincoln no cuestiono que ambos fuesen al baño juntos, le pareció extraño, quizás eran tradiciones de canadienses.

-¿Que es lo que tenia Christian en su bolsillo? —Le pregunto Clyde a Kevin.

Este le respondió cuando masticaba alguna palomitas de maíz.

-No sé. ¿En una casa llena de chicas? ¿Que traerías para guardar este hermoso recuerdo?

-¿¡Que!? ¿¡Trajeron una cámara!? —Lincoln de un brinco se puso de pie y todos los bocadillos salieron volando en distintas direcciones, estaba sobresaltado. Kevin devoro algunos del suelo.

-No me metan en lo que sea que hagan mis hermanos, esos demonios estarán haciendo "travesuras" si me entiendes. —No se veía preocupado, y ni siquiera parecía importarle cubrir a Eddie y Christian.

Lincoln y Clyde se miraron. Salieron disparados de la habitación hacia el baño, queriendo verificar lo que Kevin decía. El baño estaba vacío.

-¡No están aquí!

-¡Quizás estén en el cuarto de Lori! ¡Yo estaría ahí si tuviera una cámara!

-¡No! ¡Clyde! ¡Mira! —Lincoln señalo la puerta de una de sus hermanas, estaba abierta, señal de que alguien acababa de ingresar.

Por supuesto que si. Christian y Eddie ya habían oído muchas historias de hombres que grababan a mujeres durmiendo, en pijama y cosas igual de extrañas, no lo entendían, solo sabían que era algo malo, y con gusto harían cosas malas.

Christian tenia una expresión de asco al filmar a Luan durmiendo, usaba esos frenos y tenia la boca abierta, hablaba dormida.

-Eddie... —Susurro lo más bajo posible para que sus víctimas no lo oyeran— Esto es extraño. ¿Ya podemos irnos?

No recibió respuesta.

Al darse vuelta, descubrió a Eddie junto a la cama de Luna, ella dormía profundamente con un par de audífonos sobre sus orejas, conectados a un reproductor de música rock, él la observaba con atención. Tomó el pequeño reproductor, y leyó el nombre de las canciones.

-Mira, Christian. Es música descargada de forma legal, ¿te imaginas cuanto dinero gasto en esto?

Tenia una mirada macabra.

-¿Eh? ¿Eddie? ¿Que planeas hacer?

-Luna toca bien... —Pulso varios botones en la pantalla, seleccionando cada una de las pistas— Lastima que le guste el genero incorrecto de música.

Justo en ese instante, Lincoln y Clyde irrumpieron en la habitación, hallándose con esa escena. Lincoln adivino las intenciones de Eddie, intento detenerlo.

-¡No! ¡Espera!

Muy tarde, al asustarse por el grito, Eddie pulso el botón que eliminaba todas las canciones favoritas de Luna, a su vez, el escándalo hizo que Luna se despertara.

Lo primero que noto fue que sus audífonos ya no generaban música, y a Eddie sujetando su reproductor en sus manos con un mensaje que decía: " **Elementos** **eliminados** **con** **éxito".**

El chico rubio trago saliva, y mostrando una sonrisa nerviosa, se alejo lo más lento que pudo.

-No es lo que parece... —Fue lo único que atino a decir.

Es difícil explicar el escándalo que se armo tras eso. Todo el vecindario se despertó al oír gritos de niños peleando. Bret salió disparado de su casa a recoger a sus hijos, sabia que algo habían hecho. Eddie, Christian y Kevin corrieron por su vida, para evitar que las hermanas de Lincoln acabaran con ellos. Los señores McBride tuvieron que venir a llevarse a Clyde tras escuchar de este altercado.

La cosa no acabo ahí.

Luna se molesto en serio por lo que hizo Eddie sin explicación alguna, no entendía por que hizo una cosa tan terrible. La primera vez que ambos se juntaron tocaron hermosas melodías, y parecía ser una buena persona. La solución podría ser descargar más música, aunque le costaría más dinero del que tenia.

Lincoln busco explicaciones con Kevin, este solo le respondía que lo que hicieran sus hermanos no era su responsabilidad.

Un día por la tarde, Eddie hizo algo aún más terrible, se burlo de Luna.

Delante del garaje de su hogar, coloco un par de amplificadores, los conecto a una guitarra eléctrica, y empezó a tocar. Christian llevaba una lata y puso un cartel que decía encima: " **Música Genial"**

El niño rubio de pelo largo entonaba notas muy buenas a pesar de su corta edad, y todo aquel que pasaba por esa calle dejaba un par de monedas en la lata, que Christian recibía gustoso.

-¿Que se supone que hace ese torpe? —Pregunto Lynn, algo molesta, pegada junto a la ventana justo como todas sus hermanas y hermano.

-Pues tal parece que esta lanzando una especie llamado para determinar al Alfa dominante en su hábitat en el ámbito musical. —Nadie entendió lo que Lisa dijo, ella suspiro fastidiada— Esta lanzándole un reto a Luna...

-Oh. Eso explica por que querían que los distrajera un rato. —Esa voz era de un chico, y no era Lincoln. Todos se dieron la vuelta y se asustaron al ver a Kevin comiendo algo de un sándwich sentado en el sofá y mirando la televisión con el control remoto en mano— Creo que olvide la parte de la distracción. —No les prestaba mucha atención.

-¿¡Tu!? ¿¡Que haces aquí!? —Lori le grito en tono amenazante. Le quito el control y apago la gran pantalla.

-Oye. Estaba viendo eso. —Lana le quito con fuerza el pedazo de sándwich que le quedaba, y se lo devoro delante de él como si quisiera burlarse— Y también estaba comiendo eso, creo que era innecesario que hicieras algo así.

-Si. Si lo era. —Lana trato de abalanzarse contra él. Algo la detuvo, alguien se interpuso en su camino.

-Lo deje entrar. —Lucy evito que su hermana siguiera avanzando más colocándose delante de ella.

-¿Lucy? ¿Lo dejaste entrar? ¿Que? —Lincoln cuestiono a su hermana.

-Duh. Es obvio. ¿Es que acaso creían que entraba sin que ustedes lo supieran? Obviamente tenia que pedirle permiso a alguien. Por todos los cielos, soy canadiense, no un monstruo. —Kevin se puso de pie y se paro junto a Lucy.

-Yo lo dejaba entrar por la ventana de mi cuarto, a cambio de que él me diera unos libros prohibidos en el país.

-¿Desde hace cuanto hacen esto? —Pregunto Lola.

-Bueno, llegue un Lunes... —Kevin quedo pensativo un rato— Así que yo diría que el Martes.

-¿¡Como!? ¿Han estado haciendo esto desde que llegaste? —Luan se mostraba tan boquiabierta como las demás.

-Su hermana tiene más amigos además de ustedes, ¿Saben?

-De hecho, amigo es una palabra muy fuerte. —Lucy miro a Kevin.

-Concuerdo oscura. Su hermana tiene más conocidos que ustedes, ¿saben? ¡Como sea! No nos salgamos del tema.

-¿Están saliendo? —Leni pregunto con curiosidad.

-No... —Lucy fue quien respondió.

-Bueno, como decía... —Fue interrumpido por Lana.

-¡Y por que no nos dijiste nada de esto!

-Era parte del trató.

-¿Tu sabias que fue el quien nos hizo esas bromas? —Lisa entrecerraba los ojos.

-Tuve mis sospechas, no creía que hubiera sido él. También sospechaba de Luan.

Kevin se impacientaba.

-¿Me dejan terminar? ¿Si? Bueno, como estaba por decirles, mis hermanos han hecho este tipo de cosas desde hace mucho tiempo. Hacer cosas terribles e impacientar es su especialidad. Solo hay una cosa por hacer. —Señalo a Luna con su dedo— Tu. Combate fuego con fuego. Eddie dejara de tocar esas horribles canciones si demuestras que eres mejor que ese inútil.

-¿Y por que habríamos de confiar en ti? —Lynn aún tenia ganas de golpearlo en el estomago.

-Por que odio la música de mis hermanos. Si quieren no hagan nada, pero esos idiotas no se detendrán hasta conseguir fastidiarlos, los conozco muy bien.

Hubo un silencio tras lo ultimo dicho, la familia se quedo callada y pensativa por unos segundos. Luna tomo una decisión.

-Llamare a Chunk. Necesito amplificadores... —Infló su pecho y levanto su puño declarando la guerra— Si quieren batalla, batalla tendrán.

Se dirigió seguida por sus hermanas hacia su garaje, exceptuando a Lucy y Lincoln.

-Genial, se fueron. —Kevin camino hacia Lincoln y rodeo su cuello con su brazo de manera suave. Se mostró algo más serio y susurraba— Debemos hablar, en privado.

-Seguro. Eh... —Lincoln no entendía por que tomo esta actitud, y sea cual fuese el motivo con seguridad podría ser algo malo.

Se dirigieron a su habitación, dejando a Lucy en la sala leyendo un nuevo libro que Kevin le dio. Cuando se aseguraron de cerrar la puerta para evitar que alguien los oyera, Kevin se sentó sobre la cama de su amigo, y hablo mientras probaba una barra de chocolate con maní.

-Te propongo algo. —Algunas migajas salieron de su boca— Un cambio.

-¿A que te refieres? —Lincoln intento esquivar los pequeños proyectiles de comida.

-Simple. Tu vas con mis hermanos, los convences de dejar de tocar esa horrible música, y yo me quedo con tus hermanas, y trato de llevarme un poco bien con ellas.

Se quedo callado, era una pésima idea. Pasado unos segundos, casi gritando, se negó a aceptar.

-¡Claro que no! ¿Es que acaso quieres que te hagan algo? ¿O tu a ellas? ¡Terminarían matándose! ¡O peor!

-Cielos. No es para tanto... No, de hecho. Tienes razón. ¡Vamos! ¡Solo un día! —Kevin estaba casi suplicando— ¡No tengo paciencia para tratar con mis hermanos! ¡Tu has tratado con tu familia por once años! ¡Acaba con esta tortura!

Lincoln se cruzo de brazos y se dio media vuelta. No iba a aceptar, en primer lugar, por que esta tonta pelea terminaría en cualquier momento, en segundo lugar, por que Eddie y Christian serian difíciles de convencer para detenerse, y en tercer lugar, no iba a dejar que Kevin y sus hermanas volvieran a pelear de una forma tan tonta.

-Lo siento Kevin, la respuesta sigue siendo no.

-Esta bien. Si cambias de opinión, la oferta sigue en pie. —Resignado abandono a Lincoln, no sin antes robarse un par de monedas que encontró en su mesa sin que él se diera cuenta.

Claro, lamentaría su decisión. Luna tocó su guitarra aumentando el volumen lo máximo que podía, haciendo un escándalo que dejaría a todo el vecindario sordo. Eddie no se quedo atrás y respondió tocando notas más altas y desafinando a propósito. Y así pasaron peleándose por varias semanas, esos ruidos que ambos jóvenes producían fue capaz de opacar el llanto de Lily. Kevin no volvió a la casa de Lincoln por varios días, quizás por que estaría todo el día tapándose los oídos con un par de almohadas.

Incluso Christian no pudo soportarlo más, estaba harto y eligió pasar el día con los Loud, Lola y Lana específicamente.

Lana quería jugar con lodo junto a él, y Lola quería maquillarlo y mejorar su cabello.

-¡Chicas, por favor! ¡Soy un hombre! Es claro que puedo hacer ambas cosas al mismo tiempo. —Se quedo jugando con ellas en el patio trasero.

Cuando Lincoln escuchó el sólo de guitarra por quinceava vez en ese día, supo que era suficiente. Salio por la puerta de su casa, cruzándose con Kevin quien estaba punto de tocarla. Tenia el ceño fruncido y evitaba el contacto visual.

-Kevin. Estaba a punto de ir a verte.

-Entonces te ahorre el viaje, —Masticaba algo de chicle— ¿tenemos un trato? —Extendió su mano para estrechar la suya— No preguntes que hacia en tu puerta, no es que estuviese esperando a que la abrieras para hacer una entrada genial o algo así. Eso solo lo hacen los británicos.

-De acuerdo. —Apretó la mano de su amigo— No quiero que intentes nada malo, y quiero ver mi casa en pie cuando vuelva.

-¿Quieres negociarlo?

Lincoln rodó los ojos sin responder y salio de su hogar, pasando al costado de Kevin sin decirle nada. Kevin no le dio importancia e ingreso a la casa cerrando la puerta. Los dos chicos tenían hermanos con los cuales tenían que charlar.

Encontró a Eddie tocando su guitarra con toda su energía delante del garaje de la casa canadiense, transpiraba mucho, no se debía haber detenido en toda la mañana. Trato de llamar su atención, pues se centraba más en su instrumento musical que en su presencia.

-¡Eddie! ¡Eddie!

El chico dejo de tocar su guitarra, vio a Lincoln, y lo saludo con la cabeza y una sonrisa.

-Lincoln. ¿Que onda? Que pasa amigo, en que soy útil.

Estaba de buen humor, algo raro, se supone que estaba batallando contra Luna. ¿Por que no estaba enojado o serio?

-¿Podrías...? Ya sabes, ¿Dejar de tocar tan fuerte?

Su sonrisa despareció.

-¿Estas loco? ¿Como se supone que conseguiré dinero entonces?

-¿Dinero? ¿No estas en una especie de guerra contra Luna?

-Bueno, si... —Dejo su instrumento en el suelo— Aunque mi principal objetivo era ganar algo de dinero, no entiendo por que Luna quiere ahuyentar a las personas que me dejaban algunas monedas.

-¿¡Que!? ¿¡No querías molestar a Luna como lo hiciste en !a noche de la pijamada?

-¡Eso fue un accidente! —Se acerco a Lincoln, ahora conversaban cara a cara. Tratando de explicarle lo mejor posible su situación— Nunca quise eliminar sus canciones. Bueno, quizás si. En un principio, luego decidí hacer algo mejor... —Hubo una pausa, quizás por que la verdad que estuviera a punto de decir era algo fuera de sus parámetros— Iba a robarlas —O no— No me mal intérpretes, quise usar esto para guardar las canciones ahí. —Saco una pequeña tarjeta negra, microscópica, que probablemente media dos centímetros— Iba a darle un susto, eso era todo. Claro que se las iba a devolver tarde o temprano. Y ahora, gracias a que mi plan original fallo, quiero darle el dinero que perdió en esas canciones, así podría recuperarlas.

Eso podría tener algo de sentido. Por la mente de Lincoln se cruzo una idea extraña. Kevin dijo que sus hermanos eran expertos molestando personas; aunque ellos no fueran malos del todo, eran distintos. Por eso Kevin no los soportaba, no tenían su mentalidad de hacerle daño a la gente. Por eso Kevin mintió sobre que Eddie retaba a Luna en una batalla. Kevin mintió.

-Demonios... —Pensó en voz alta, al percatarse que dejo una bomba junto a sus hermanas. Tendría que solucionar las cosas una por una— Eddie, hay una mejor forma de disculparse con Luna.

-¿Disculparme? ¿Yo? Estas desquiciado. Solo es una especie de pago de cuentas... —Era pésimo para mentir.

-Si, claro. Escucha, tengo algo que funcionara. Y sé que la idea no te va a encantar.

Mientras tanto, en la casa Loud; Kevin se acomodo en la habitación de Lincoln, leía un par de comics, cuando alguien toco a su puerta.

-¡No hay nadie! —Contesto de mala gana.

-¿Tu? ¿De nuevo aquí? —Lynn ingreso a la habitación, enojada al notar su estadía en la casa— ¿Que haces en el cuarto de Lincoln? ¡Largo!

Siguió leyendo el cómic, ignorando su orden a propósito.

-Tranquilo. Tu hermano y yo tuvimos un trato. El solucionara esta cosa de la batalla estúpida, y yo solo me quedare en este cuarto aburrido. No tienes que comportarte como nena, amigo.

-No soy tu amigo. —Lynn no soportaba al chico, no le gustaba para nada que tuviera un aire de superioridad todo el tiempo, y que fuese un flojo que se aprovechaba de la amistad de Lincoln para conseguir cosas de él. Despreciaba a ese bravucón odioso— Sal de aquí. —Hizo crujir sus nudillos— Ultima advertencia.

-¡Hey! ¡No te emociones, muchacho! —Reacciono por fin al ver esta amenaza, se puso de espalda contra la pared y elevo sus manos como si estuviera intentando tranquilizar a Lynn. Podría decirse que estaba asustado— ¡No hay por que recurrir a la violencia! Escucha, guarda la calma. He venido aquí para llevarme mejor con ustedes. Ya sabes, por lo de las bromas, las mentiras, los insultos, los sobrenombres, los robos, la invasión a la privacidad... —Reflexionó un segundo, pensando si se le había escapado algún detalle— Oh, y por confundirte con un varón cada vez que te veo.

Lynn se cruzo de brazos, y con seriedad inspecciono a Kevin de arriba a abajo, no quería creerle, pues debería ser otra de sus mentiras.

-¿Y esperas llevarte mejor conmigo solo con una disculpa?

-Eh... ¿Entonces quieres dos dólares? Por que es todo lo que tengo. —Rebuscaba en su bolsillo algo de efectivo.

-No, torpe. Tengo una idea mucho mejor. —Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Y Kevin, aun intentando mantenerse serio y no demostrar nervios, trago saliva.

Ruidos extraños provenientes de la habitación de Lincoln fastidiaban a Lisa cuando esta trataba de calcular una factorización cuadrática para hallar el área de un triangulo equilátero circunscrito en un trapecio con un ángulo de 37 grados. Ya era mucho para soportar más ruido del que Luna y Eddie generaban.

Salio de su cuarto, solo para encontrar a Kevin en mitad del corredor tendido en el suelo, boca abajo, con Lynn poniendo un pie sobre su espalda.

-¡Resistes más que Lincoln! ¡Tenemos que volver a hacerlo! —Se veía agotada, al igual que Kevin.

-Claro... ¿Por que no? —Se incorporaba del suelo, agitado. Su respuesta llevaba un tono de sarcasmo— No lo volvamos a repetir, por favor.

-¡Eso lo veremos! ¡Chico rudo! —Lo golpeo en el hombro, antes de alejarse y meterse a su cuarto. Se quejo un poco por el dolor que le ocasiono. Con Lynn llevaba una hermana de diez. Si tuvo que sufrir con esta, no se imaginaba como seria con las otras. Definitivamente la lucha libre no era su deporte favorito, ni lo seria nunca.

-Eh... ¿Que me miras, Ner—? Digo, ¿Que me miras, Lisa?

-Nada interesante en ti, homo sapiens de intelecto inferior. —Claro que recordaba a ese tipo. Y al igual que las otras, su presencia le era insoportable— Te sugiero que abandones esta casa antes de que sufras daños físicos y psicológicos. Cabe resaltar que es lo mínimo que te podría ocurrir.

Si Kevin quería llevarse bien con ella, tendría que ser más listo de lo que era en realidad.

-Estoy dispuesto a que hagas un experimento conmigo.

-¿Disculpa? —Se acomodo los lentes, casi se caen al sorprenderse por tan repentina propuesta.

-Si. Solo quiero una barra de chocolate, y podrás hacerle lo que quieras a mi cuerpo. Claro, siempre y cuando no sea permanente. ¿Trato?

-Trato. —No se lo pensó dos veces, nadie ofrecería algo como eso otra vez. Una oferta que no podía desaprovechar.

Una explosión destrozo la puerta de la habitación, y Kevin sintió pequeñas descargas eléctricas en todo su cuerpo. Su piel estaba cubierta de cenizas. Salio del lugar donde le colocaron diversos cables, enojado, con dolores, y cargando a Lily en brazos, quien lloraba gracias al sonido producido. Trato de calmarla.

-Ya cierra la boca, no seas bebé. —Le exigió con su voz seria. Ella chillo aún más fuerte— ¡Ya sé! ¡Ten! —Saco la barra chocolate que Lisa le entrego, y le dio un pedazo a Lily, ella se callo y miro con curiosidad el alimento— Eso, te daré el chocolate si guardas silencio y te duermes —Lily pareció entender, pues asintió con la cabeza y devoro la comida que Kevin le dio, ahora solo tenia que devolverla a su cuna.

-Eres una bebé problemática. Deberías volverte canadiense. —Le dijo antes de que la abrigara con su mantita, y viera como se llevaba su pulgar a la boca y volvía a dormir.

-¿Que tal salio la cosa que me hiciste, Lisa? —Se dio vuelta, observo como Lisa realizaba cálculos en una pizarra y en una librera de notas. También estaba cubierta de cenizas y tenia los cabellos en punta.

-¡Mejor de lo esperado! ¡Estos nuevos resultados lograron los avances que nunca llegue a imaginar!

-Si. Agradece a mi noble corazón.

Abandono a ese par de niñas menores. Solo faltaban siete y por fin podría largarse.

Paso delante de la puerta de Lola y Lana, dentro, noto que Christian jugaba con ellas, decidió preguntar porque.

-¿Christian? ¿Tú que haces aquí?

El chico le estaba dando la espalda, y al escuchar su voz, dio un giro para responderle. Tenia la mitad del rostro con lodo, y la otra mitad estaba maquillada.

-Juego con Lola y Lana. No puedo estar con Eddie más tiempo. ¿Tu que haces aquí?

Las gemelas detuvieron lo que hacían cuando Kevin ingreso. Desconfiaban de él.

-Se supone que intento llevarme mejor con las hermanas de Lincoln. Hablando de eso, técnicamente tu tienes mi sangre...

-Eh, pero Kevin... Eres adop... —Recibio un golpe en el estomago que le quito el aliento.

-Legalmente tienes mi sangre. —Se auto corrigió, si podía saltarse llevarse bien con dos Loud, las cosas serian más fáciles— Así que, si te llevas bien con Lala y Lona, es como sí una parte de mi estuviera siendo bueno con ellas.

-Eso no tiene sentido. —Dijo Lola, molesta.

-¿Prefieren que me quede aquí?

-Pues ahora tiene sentido para mi... —Lana respondió, y con la mirada hacia Lola pareciera que le dijo que sólo aceptara lo que Kevin decía para que las dejara tranquilas.

-Ya vete. Estábamos en medio de una sesión de belleza. —Comento Lola cuando se acercaba a Christian. Este recuperaba el apenas recuperaba el aire.

-Ni lo menciones.

Se retiro dejando a su hermano solo. Pensó que no tendría ningún problema, Christian siempre fue el más atrevido de su familia, su cualidad de no tener miedo y creerse capaz de hacer todo sin pensar era ventajosa en algunas ocasiones; supuso que solo quería divertirse con alguien que no fuera Eddie.

Congenió con Lynn, Lisa, Lily, y se salto a las gemelas. Quedaban cinco.

Tal vez tendría que ir con la torpe primero, o la mayor. Luna seguiría tocando su guitarra y solo podría conversar con ella cuando se calmara, o sea, cuando Lincoln obligue a su hermano a disculparse.

Sentía que olvidaba a alguien.

-¿Entraste por la ventana?

Claro que sí. La voz tétrica le hizo dar media vuelta y encontrarse con la figura oscura de Lucy; por supuesto que lo asusto, siempre lo asustaba cada vez que hacia sus apariciones sorpresas. No lo dejaba notar, aunque le estuviera a punto de dar un paro cardíaco.

-No. ¿Es que acaso quieres nuevos libros? Por favor, ¿sabes lo difícil que son de conseguir?

No contesto. Paso por su costado e iba a meterse a su habitación.

-¡Hey! No he terminado de hablar. —La sujeto del brazo, deteniendo su caminata, no era un agarre brusco— Escucha.. —Casi olvida su nombre— Lucy. Le prometí a tu hermano llevarme bien con ustedes. Así que, si quieres evitar una especie de socialización entre nosotros, te pido que le digas que congeniamos bien. ¿De acuerdo?

La muchacha no respondió. Se soltó del agarre de Kevin, y se le quedó observando quieta como una estatua.

-¿Que?¿Intentas leer mi mente?

-Quiero que hagas algo por mi.

-¡Lo que faltaba! —Grito al aire— Bien, ¿Que quieres? ¿Dinero?

-No, alguien que escuche. Necesito recitar mis poemas con alguien. Y no hay muchos que puedan soportar lo tétrico de mis palabras.

Estaba atados de pies y manos, no tendría opción.

-Esta bien. Que sea rápido. —Apretó los puños, resistiéndose a explotar de ira.

Ambos se adentraron a la habitación de Lynn y Lucy. Kevin se sentó en una silla plegable y tuvo que esperar a que Lucy hablara.

Por los próximos veinte minutos, Kevin oyó palabras que nunca escucho antes, y poemas extravagantes sobre la muerte, el fracaso, y temas deprimentes. Más que asustarle, se aburría. Lucho por mantenerse despierto durante todos los actos de Lucy.

-...Y corría en medio de sentimientos confusos encontrados, un amor prohibido que le costaría la vida a ambos enamorados. Lucharon por que su deleite permaneciera, mas era inútil, pues ni uno de los dos se conocía siquiera...

No tenia idea de que hablaba. Sus rimas confusas, y letras no entendibles, le era difícil procesar eso. Se cabeceaba en la silla, sus párpados pesaban una tonelada cada uno.

-...entonces, fue cuando se dio cuenta. Ya era tarde para que alguien se arrepienta. El daño fue hecho por el monstruo que fue amado. Pues en su corazón, solo tenia odio encarnado.

Termino. Parecía que termino.

-¿Eso es todo?

-Si.

-Oh... —Aplaudio, de manera muy falsa— Bravo, bravo. Estuvo hermoso, sobretodo en la parte... —Dio un largo bostezo— En la parte de la del monstruo. Eh. Hablamos después...

Se puso de pie, y se fue del cuarto tambaleándose. El sueño lo vencía. Lucy siempre supo que el chico no presto atención a nada de lo que dijo, aunque fue bueno torturarlo un poco y hacerlo sufrir. Al menos alguien en esa casa además de Lincoln oía lo que tenia que decir.

-Tonta Lucy. Tonto Lincoln. Tontos Loud. ¿Por que tienen que ser tantos? —Entre quejidos se dirigió al cuarto de Lori, decidió que seria la siguiente. Aunque no sabia como se llevaría bien con ella.

Toco su puerta, no quería entrar y encontrarse con una escena asquerosa o algo por el estilo. La mayor abrió, con celular en mano y junto a su oreja derecha, no se sorprendió de su presencia.

-¿Que quieres? ¿No ves que estoy ocupada?

-Toma. —Extendió su brazo derecho, y mostrando la palma, le enseño un par de pendientes— Te conseguí esto, puedes interpretarlo como una ofrenda de paz.

Lori dejo su celular a un lado. Desconfiada, y levantando una ceja, las recibió.

-¿De donde las sacaste?

No le convenía decir de quien ni en donde las robo, así que sacudió sus hombros fingiendo no saberlo.

-Solo no se lo digas a Lincoln.

No tuvieron que hablar más. Solo le faltaba Leni, su boleto de salida de ese infierno aburrido y doloroso. La encontró en el baño, intentando empujar la puerta para ingresar.

-Se supone que tienes que jalar...

Le asusto que le hablara de repente.

-¡Ah! ¡Lucy! ¡No hagas eso de nue—! —Se percato de que no hablaba con su hermana— Oh, Kevin. ¡Hola! ¿Volviste a entrar por la ventana?

-No... —La chica sonreía, como si hubiese olvidado todo lo que les hizo desde que llego, su ignorancia le podría resultar ventajosa— Leni, te daré dos dolares si dices que nos llevamos bien.

-¿Eh? ¿Dos dólares? ¿Nosotros nos llevamos bien?

-De acuerdo, sera un dolar.

La chica pensó un poco, llevo su mano a su mentón, como si estuviese analizando la situación.

-¡50 centavos! ¡Y me estoy arriesgando!

-Esta bien, creo que es un trato justo.

Sacó de su bolsillo una moneda.

-Ten. Ya sabes que hacer.

La chica recibió el dinero, no se dio cuenta de que era falsa. Leni se aseguro de no olvidar que tenia que decirle a todo el que se cruce en su camino que se llevaba bien con Kevin.

Ya esta. Todos. Podría descansar de ese horrible día por fin.

-¡Kevin! ¿Quieres oír un chiste? —La olvido, no podía creer que la había olvidado— ¿Que le dijo un doctor a un matemático cuando fue al hospital? ¡Sufres de cálculos! ¿Entiendes? ¿Entiendes? —Su risa era similar a la de un taladro atravesando su cráneo.

-Ja. Ja. Ja. —No tenia animo ni para fingir— Que gracioso. Me encantaría oír más... Pero me temo que...

-¿En serio? ¡Pues pasa! ¡Que el show de Luan Loud esta por comenzar!

Fue jalado del brazo al cuarto de Luan y Luna, donde tendría una hora completa de malos chistes, y monólogos horribles. Tuvo tantas ganas de gritar que se mordió la lengua para evitar hacerlo.

-¿Que es esto? —Luna dejo su guitarra a un lado. Y miro con algo de desprecio a Eddie, quien era guiado por Lincoln dentro de su garaje, llevaba una lata en sus manos.

-Luna, escucha. Eddie tiene que decirte algo. Algo que quizá termine matándolo, algo que podría terminar con su vida. Adelante.

Cabizbajo, el chico se acerco a su rival. Y extendió la lata hacia ella, indicando que la recibiera.

-Yo... Lo sie... —Estuvo a punto de regurgitar todo lo que había almorzado— Lo siento por lo de tus canciones Luna. No quise hacerlo, bueno tal vez si. Solo que no espere que lo lleváramos tan lejos, es solo un mal entendido.

Luna inspecciono lo que la lata contenía, casi se desmaya al ver un boleto de entrada al próximo concierto de Mick Swagger y acceso tras bambalinas.

-¿¡Que es esto!? ¿¡De donde lo sacaste!? —Casi saltaba y gritaba de la emoción.

-Tengo mis contactos, como Kevin, supongo. —Eddie estaba feliz de que a Luna le agradara su regalo— Genial, ¿cierto?

-¡Viejo! ¡Esto es lo más asombroso que me ha pasado estas ultimas semanas! —Estaba tan extasiada que cargo a Eddie y dio vueltas con él. Tantas que el chico creía que ahora si vomitaría— ¡Te debió costar una fortuna! —Lo soltó para que se recuperara un rato.

-Nada que un canadiense no pudiese conseguir. —Tras tranquilizarse un rato, mostró su puño para que Luna la chocara de la misma manera— ¿Estamos bien?

-Supongo que esto demuestra que dices la verdad. Te perdono, viejo. —Respondió a su saludo— Hey, deberías traer tu guitarra, podríamos tocar algo más antes de que oscurezca.

-Si... Sobre eso... —Eddie se rasco la cabeza, incómodo— ¿Como crees que pague el boleto?

-¿¡Que hiciste que!?

Lincoln dejo a ambos en el garaje charlando, no quiso intervenir más. Sobretodo por que debía revisar que sus hermanas no hallan asesinado a Kevin.

Justamente lo encontró en la puerta, saliendo con una cara de desesperación, tenia ojeras y bolsas en los ojos.

Se cruzo con Lincoln, nunca se vio tan espantado.

-Lincoln... Te respeto. Que tengas que soportar algo como esto día tras día es increíble, yo apenas dure hoy día. Definitivamente... —Jadeaba— Eres el tipo más valiente que he conocido. Creo que podrías...

-¿Kevin? ¿Sigues aquí? ¡Genial! ¡Luchemos de nuevo! —Lynn bajaba con rapidez de las escaleras.

-De hecho, quiero que Kevin oiga otros de mis poemas. —Lucy la seguía por detrás.

-De ninguna manera, necesitó experimentar de nuevo y Kevin seria un buen sujeto de pruebas. —Lisa se unía a la fila de los Loud que descendían desde el segundo piso.

-¡No! ¡Ven Kevin! ¡Tengo otros chistes para contarte! —Luan cargaba a Lily en sus brazos, quien parecía que quería acercarse a Kevin también.

-Son todas tuyas, campeón. —Salio corriendo del hogar, no podía soportar otro segundo más con esos demonios.

Lincoln se quedo quieto, observando como Kevin huía hacia su hogar.

Pensó que tenia razón, no podría sobrevivir en esa casa, sus hermanas lo matarían, aunque no fuese intencionalmente.

Una batalla que acabo, nuevas amistades se forjaron, y todo en un solo día.

Sin duda alguna Eddie, Christian, y Kevin no eran una buena influencia, pero si eran alguien con quien tendrían muy buenas anécdotas.

-¿Que le hicieron?

Pregunto Lincoln a sus hermanas. Ellas rieron un poco.

-Lo que te hacemos a diario. —Lynn fue quien respondió— Por cierto, ¿Vendrá mañana? Queremos divertirnos con él.

Bret se llevo una gran sorpresa al recibir a sus tres hijos en la puerta de su casa. Kevin se veía fatigado, Christian tenia la cara cubierta de barro y maquillaje, y Eddie sonreía con la mente en las nubes.

-¡Están locas! ¡Como diablos no me di cuenta antes! —El hermano mayor mordió el filete que tenia en su plato— ¡Lynn esta loca! ¡Lucy es rara, y tiene solo ocho años! ¡Luan no sabe contar chistes! ¡Leni...! ¡Pues, es Leni! ¡Lisa es un cerebrito! ¡Lori solo se la pasa en su celular!

A su padre le dio gusto que Kevin estuviera interactuando con los vecinos y fuese más sociable, y no buscara solo su odio y desprecio.

-¿Y que te sucedió a ti, Christian? ¿Por que estas tan sucio?

Tomo algo de agua antes de contestar.

-Estuve jugando con Lola y Lana todo el día. Fue divertido. Quizás pase más tiempo con ellas.

Siempre fue su hijo más inmaduro, tal vez esa era la razón por la cual muchos lo consideraban el más bueno de sus hijos.

-Y Eddie. ¿Como fue tu día?

-Creo que ya no quiero ser malo...

-¿Eh? ¿Y eso por que lo dices?

-¡Por que es un chiste! —Se empezó a reír exageradamente— ¡Ya tengo un par de cosas planeadas mañanas contra los vecinos!

-De ninguna manera Eddie. No quiero que vuelvan a empezar una especie de batalla campal de nuevo.

-Mira quien habla.

-En Canadá las cosas eran distintas.

-¿Y acá no lo son? —Kevin se levanto de la mesa, ya había comido suficiente.

-Con esa familia al frente, claro que no hay sitio como este.

 **Interesante. ¿No?**

 **Les agradezco las reviews y visitas de corazón. Así que voy a interactuar un poco contigo, ustedes... Ya me entienden.**

 **Les tengo unas cuantas preguntas, y les aseguro que leeré las respuestas.**

 **¿Tienes alguna teoría sobre la serie? ¿Cual es?**

 **¿Tienes alguna teoría sobre el fic?**

 **¿Cual es tu hermana Loud favorita?**

 **Gracias por llegar hasta acá. Y como diria un gran héroe sadomasoquista: "** ** _Have a Nice Day!_**


	5. Entre los Loud y Canada

Era un domingo por la mañana como cualquier otro, más tranquilo de lo normal, pues los miembros de la familia Loud apenas se levantaban. Las cinco hermanas mayores se preparaban algo de café en la cocina para despertar por completo, cuando alguien llamo a la puerta.

Se miraron entre ellas, como queriendo saber quien iría a abrir esta vez.

-Te toca ir a ti, Luna.

-¿Que? ¡Yo fui la ultima vez, Lori! Esta vez debería ir Lynn, no recuerdo que haya abierto la puerta estos días.

-¡Es cierto! Recuerdo que no quiso abrirme la puerta cuando se lo pedí amablemente.

-Leni, era la puerta del baño. Estaba usándolo.

-Oigan, ya sé. Que tal si nos "compuertamos" un poco... —Luan soltó una carcajada, las otras suspiraron— ...y lo decidimos por votos.

Lori se quejo.

-Esta bien. ¿A favor de que Lynn no vaya a atender la puerta?

Solo una mano se levanto.

-¿A favor de que Lynn atienda la puerta?

Cuatro manos se elevaron.

-Ya sabes que hacer.

Refunfuñando y de mala gana, fue a ver quien molestaba a esa hora. Llevaba su taza de café consigo. Quien más iría a visitarlos tan temprano, que no fuera otro que el canadiense favorito de la familia.

-¿Esta Lincoln? —El muchacho la observaba de pies a cabeza, con actitud seria, analizando esa extraña pijama.

-¡Kevin! ¡Amigo! ¿Que tal estas? —Lynn sonreía ahora. Tenia ganas de jugar a las luchas con él de nuevo, como casi siempre lo hacia cada vez que venia a su casa, aunque en realidad lo obligaba en contra de su voluntad— ¿Vienes por tu revancha por la victoria que obtuve sobre ti ayer?

-No. Vas a romperme la espalda uno de estos días. —Fastidiado, ingreso al hogar sin pedirle permiso y se sentó en el sofá. Ya tenia confianza con todos en esa casa— Ponte algo encima. ¿Quieres?

-Tal vez lo haga más tarde. Ni siquiera he desayunado aún. —Tomo un sorbo de su café y se sentó a lado de Kevin. Este se aparto lo más que pudo de Lynn, no quería que tuvieran contacto físico.

-¿No han desayunado? Estúpidos americanos y su horario sin sentido.

-Hey, es domingo. Nadie tiene horarios.

-Seguro. ¿No tienes algo que hacer? ¿Jugar fútbol o algo?

-Ya te gustaría que hiciera eso. Debo volver a la cocina, ya debieron haber servido el desayuno.

-Pues largo. —Un golpe suave en su hombro fue la manera de despedirse de Lynn. Y Kevin se quedo sentado un momento, pensativo y esperando a que Lincoln bajara.

-Kevin... ¿Que pasa? —Lincoln bajo por las escaleras, tenia rasgos de que se había despertado recién y ojeras más grande de lo común.

-Venia a decirte que mi papá te invita a mi casa, es domingo de carne de res, ¿Que dices?

Nunca antes tuvo la oportunidad de visitar la casa de Kevin, esta seria la primera vez que le diera un vistazo a su morada.

-Claro. —Dio un largo bostezo— Desayunaré algo y le preguntaré a mi mamá si puedo ir. Te veo allá.

-De hecho. Prefiero esperarte. Jugare unos videojuegos hasta que termines de comer.

-Uh... Esta bien. —Tambien se dirigió a la cocina.

Comió y se alisto rápidamente, uso su ropa clásica que siempre vestía.  
Estas salidas de su casa con Kevin ya eran habituales, él casi siempre lo invitaba a algún lugar, como el parque, la tienda de comics, o a el arcade de videojuegos. Ya no era tan agresivo con sus hermanas, es mas, trataba de evitarlas, pues no le gusto para nada que terminara siendo agradable para ellas. También pasaba tiempo con Christian y Eddie, quienes le enseñaban a hacer cosas malas como robar en el supermercado, o al menos lo intentaban, ya que siempre los atrapaban. A pesar de conocerse por semanas solamente, ya sabían casi todo del otro. La adicción por la comida de Kevin, su extraña clasificación de personas que tenia cerca a él. Decía que no los clasificaba por afecto, si no por odio, mientras menos te odiara, mejor seria. Compartían gustos similares, y a su vez, eran de personalidades muy diferentes. Ninguno de los dos sabia por que seguían siendo amigos.

-¡No Lucy! ¡No sé que rima con naranja!

Desde el piso superior oía como es que sus hermanas atormentaban la estadía de Kevin.

-¡Déjame Lola! ¡No quiero nada en mi rostro! —Era como escuchar su propia voz. No iba a dejarlo con ellas para que siguieran con su tortura.

Encontró a Kevin tratando de quitarse de encima a Lola quien tenia en sus manos un kit de maquillaje.

-¡Lola! ¡Kevin no tiene tiempo para estas cosas! Tenemos que salir. —Lincoln le reclamo a su hermana.

-¡Pues perdón por intentar volverlo más bello! —Dijo algo molesta, antes de retirarse.

-Bien. Ya casi estoy listo. Solo una cosa más.

Camino de regreso a la cocina, encontró a su madre lavando algunos platos.

-Mamá. Saldré con Kevin, volveré en unas horas.

-¿Kevin esta aquí? ¡Que agradable muchacho! ¿Están volviéndose muy unidos, eh? Dale esto de mi parte. —Dejo lo que estaba haciendo, y se seco las manos con una toalla, antes de entregarle un empaque de una barra de cereal nutritivo de berenjenas— Esto le hará bien a su desarrollo.

-Si... Seguro. —Recibió su dulce, e inmediatamente lo dejo caer al suelo, le dio una patada para que se perdiera por debajo de la congeladora sin que su mamá se diera cuenta. No quería se ofenda diciéndole que Kevin vomitaría tan solo escuchando de que estaba hecha esa barra.

Los muchachos cruzaron la calle hacia la casa de Kevin, en el corto camino hacia su destino, conversaron un poco.

-Va a salir un nuevo videojuego de "Zombies al ataque", ¿Piensas comprarlo?

-No... Necesito dinero para comprarle un nuevo libro a Lucy.

-¿Eh? —Lincoln se sorprendió al oír esto. Lucy podría estar teniendo otros tipos de tratos con su amigo— ¿Estas volviendo a entrar por la ventana?

-Claro que no. Es solo que la ultima vez que me hizo oír sus poemas, le dije que eran algo... —Miro de reojo a Lincoln, pensando en lo que iba a decir— Olvida eso. No tienes de que preocuparte.

Con inseguridad, decidió no preguntar más, esperaba que sea lo que sea en que este metido Kevin con su hermana no fuera algo malo.

Llegaron al sitio. Kevin sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña llave, la encajo en la cerradura de su puerta, e ingreso acompañado de Lincoln.

-Ahora... ¿Donde están esos molestos hermanos? No quiero que causen problemas.

El interior de su casa era bastante limpio, a pesar de que solo hombres vivieran dentro. La sala era similar a la suya, un par de sillones, una ventana con vista al exterior, y un gran televisor. Una puerta daba acceso a la cocina y unas escaleras llevaban al piso superior.

-Deben estar en su cuarto. Ven, vamos al mio.

El canadiense subió por los escalones, y Lincoln lo siguió, prestando atención al lugar. Ocurría algo extraño. A diferencia de su casa llena de adornos y juguetes por todas partes, la casa de Kevin estaba vacía, no había cuadros en las paredes, ni adornos como lamparas o floreros, ni siquiera una mascota o algo, era como si no hubieran terminado de desempacar.

El corredor del piso superior tenia cinco puertas. Una de ellas estaba abierta, y Kevin lo guió hacia dentro. Si, ese cuarto le pertenecía a Kevin. Desordenado, una cama desarreglada, empaques de galletas por todo el suelo, juguetes rotos, un escritorio lleno de papeles y libros viejos, y un par de pesas que estaba seguro de que su amigo no usaba.

-Bienvenido a mi paraíso. Es como estar en casa, ¿cierto?

Tardo dar una respuesta, el dueño de la habitación se echo sobre su cama, y cogió una revista de entre sus sabanas sucias para leerla un rato.

-Mi papá estará en el gimnasio, volverá a hacernos algo de comida, así que mi casa es tu casa, Lincoln.

-¿Kevin? ¿Solo me trajiste para que esperara la comida?

-Claro que... —Reflexiono un rato— Ahora que lo pienso, quizás debí haberte hecho venir un poco más tarde. Podemos perder el tiempo en otras cosas, tengo un par de comics por ahí que puedes quieras leer.

-Con este desorden no encontrare nada.

-Concuerdo.

-Y... ¿Eddie y Christian?

-Fueron a gastar lo que sobraba del dinero que gano Eddie vendiendo su guitarra, deben estar comprando globos y llenándolos de agua para lanzarlos a la gente. O pueden estar en el patio trasero desenterrando tesoros, creen que hay oro bajo la tierra. No entres a sus cuartos.

Se la iba a pasar todo el día aburrido, junto a Kevin, no era lo que esperaba realmente.

-Esta bien, torpe. Te traje por otra cosa. —Revelo Kevin. Tomo asiento al borde de su cama, dejando la revista a un lado— Tus hermanas no podían oír esto. Así que quise hablar contigo en un lugar mucho más privado que tu propio cuarto.

-¿De que se trata? ¿Que hiciste ahora?

Tomo asiento a su costado.

-¡Nada! ¡Y ese es el problema! Deja que te explique. —No fruncía el ceño, no hablaba con ira, no llevaba una expresión de aburrimiento. Algo le pasaba en serio.

Y le contó, que hace unos días, cuando Lincoln fue a ver a Clyde durante varias horas, él decidió ir a su casa al mediodía para visitarlo. Su infierno empezaría de nuevo sin saberlo.

Quien abrió la puerta no era quien esperaba.

-Lynn. ¿Esta Lincoln? —Intento ser seco y frío. Mas su hermana parecía emocionada de verlo, pues le mostró una gran sonrisa.

-No. ¡Pero si estoy yo! ¡Ven! —La chica lo jalo del brazo y lo forzó a entrar a su casa. Sin soltarlo, subió y se dirigió a su habitación. Kevin intentaba zafarse del agarre, incluso consideraba golpearla. No lo hizo por una simple razón: cabía una posibilidad de que le respondiera de la misma manera.

Llegaron al cuarto y de inmediato Lynn lo soltó, y se separo un poco de él, tomo una pose extraña que parecía amenazante.

-¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡No lo hagas! —Muy tarde, Lynn se abalanzo contra él.

-¡Lucha Libre! —Grito antes de aplicarle varias movidas y llaves de rendición. Kevin tuvo que soportar el dolor por unos cuantos minutos, antes de que Lynn decidiera darle un descanso

Se puso de pie maltrecho, ella también parecía cansada.

-¿No quieres practicar otro deporte? ¿Como el ajedrez? —Dio largas bocanadas de aire.

-¡Eso es para tontos! ¡Vamos por la segunda ronda! —Sin previo aviso, Lynn estiro su pierna y la suela de su zapato impacto en el estomago de Kevin. Este retrocedió quejándose del dolor y apoyo su espalda en la pared. Pidió algo de tiempo.

-Un momento... —Inhalo por varios segundos, y levantaba su mano mostrando su palma indicando que parara un instante— Detente, solo escucha... Ese golpe fue demasiado débil. Ni siquiera logro derribarme. Mira, deja que te muestre. —Se acerco a ella, y por la fuerza levanto su pierna izquierda, revisando la planta de su zapatilla.

-¿¡Que haces!? —Mantenía el equilibro sobre la pierna contraria. No sabia que trataba de hacer su saco de golpear humano.

-La patada que me diste no seria capaz de tumbar a nadie, sin embargo, lograrías hacer algún daño si impactaras directamente contra el rostro. Intenta de nuevo, vamos. —Dejo su pierna. Y tomo cierta distancia delante de la hermana de Lincoln, ambos se miraron— Dame una patada en el rostro, trata de derribarme.

-No tienes que repetirlo dos veces. —Como le indico Kevin, Lynn extendió su pierna y esta impacto en toda su cara, su oponente no se movió ni un centímetro.

-Te falta práctica. En un par de días ya estarás lista para... —Cayo al suelo boca abajo, después de todo el golpe si le afecto— Solo dame un segundo...

-Guau. ¡Genial! ¡Con esto ya podré encargarme de todo el que se meta conmigo! ¡Ven aquí! —Lo obligo a levantarse, y le dio un abrazo que estuvo a punto de romperle los huesos. Se notaba que quería seguir lastimándolo. Últimamente se entusiasmaba cada vez que Kevin llegaba a la casa, no por que le agradara, si no por que tenia a alguien con quien luchar y no suplicara piedad en mitad del combate.

-¡Solo deja de tocarme! —Kevin odiaba que le estuviera enseñando cosas nuevas a Lynn, pero si eso lograba dejarla tranquila un momento, estaría dispuesto a que aprendiera otras técnicas más.

-¿Quieren dejar de hacer ruido? —Una aparición espanto a ambos compañeros de combate. Lynn grito y dio un salto, acabando sobre los brazos de Kevin. Este también se asusto, no quiso demostrarlo así que se mordió la lengua para evitar gritar— Estoy escribiendo un poema. —Lucy estaba sentada en su cama con las piernas cruzadas, con lápiz y papel en mano. Ninguno se dio cuenta de su presencia antes.

-¡Quítate de encima! —Voto a Lynn al suelo con algo de violencia intencional— Eres insoportable. Me largo de aquí.

Hizo el ademán de retirarse por la puerta.

-Espera, tengo algo que proponerte. —Lucy dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se interpuso en el camino de Kevin. Lynn aun no se levantaba del suelo, prefería estar sentada ahí. Kevin no estaba de humor para lo que sea que Lucy quería.

-No, no voy a oír uno de tus poe...

-Tengo dulces. —Mostró unos cuantos caramelos con formas de araña en sus manos. Ahora Kevin estaba interesado.

-¿Y que esperas para recitar tus poemas? —Se los quito y se llevo unos cuantos a la boca. Eran algo ácidos.

-Que aburridos que son. Mejor voy a jugar algo de fútbol. —Lynn se puso de pie y los dejo a solas. No escucho como es que Kevin la insultaba entre dientes a sus espaldas.

-De acuerdo. ¿Que tengo que escuchar ahora? —Se sentó en el suelo. Si iba a dormirse, quería hacerlo en un lugar que no halla sido usado por alguna de los Loud.

Por ahora, Lincoln no entendía que sucedía con Kevin. Narraba los hechos de una forma desesperada, frustrado. Creía que se estaba volviendo loco gracias a sus hermanas.

-Sigo sin comprender. ¿Que te hicieron mis hermanas?

-¡Aun no he terminado! No es algo que fue hecho por ellas.

Le explico como es que Lucy hablo de temas sobre mundos oscuros y fríos, criticando a la sociedad actual, y hablando de su prisión mental y espiritual. Temas tontos a su parecer. Tuvo una idea para lograr que se callara.

-...El frío invade mi cuerpo como si fuera un cadáver fresco...

-Hey. Rarita. —Chasqueo los dedos para que le prestara atención— Voy a darte una sugerencia. Tus poemas no los voy a entender ni siquiera con un diccionario. No creo que sea el único que no lograra entenderlo. Así que creo que debes abarcar temas populares, algo que sea fácil de entender, y mostrar un lado más profundo de ese tema.

Ni siquiera el mismo se explico de donde sacaba un argumento tan rebuscado. Logro silenciarla, así que continuó para evitar que abriese su boca.

-Te lo voy a explicar de formas sencillas... —Recordó como es que Lisa le enseño varios estudios y encuestas a nivel nacional sobre el gusto y las preferencias de la población, el solo pensaba en que iba a desayunar al día siguiente. La información que le brindo Lisa al final si iba a resultar útil— Usa palabras que las personas entiendan. Sé que es algo muy simple, pero con eso atraerías su atención, y luego los rematas con tus trabalenguas extraños.

La chica oscura se quedo callada, reflexionando. No esperaba recibir consejos sobre lo que podría escribir, mucho menos de Kevin, estaba acostumbrada a que otros tipos igual que ella le sugirieran este tipo de cosas, o que fuera ignorada por los que no les interesaba la poesía.

-¿Y que debería escribir? —Acepto el consejo de Kevin.

-Pues no sé. ¿La inflación económica? ¿Las familias grandes? ¿Canadá? Hey, debería ser Canadá. Si, que sea Canadá.

Lucy comenzó a escribir en la hoja de papel, ya tenia un nuevo tema en mente, diferentes a los que les propuso el vecino de al frente. Kevin aprovecho esta distracción.

-Si... Pues... Yo tengo que ir a un lugar, lejos de aquí, muy lejos. No me extrañes.

Escapo con vida, y al menos esta vez no murió de aburrimiento. Pensó que podría salir de esa casa sin tener que cruzarse con las otras, se equivocaba.  
Apenas salio del cuarto se puso en camino hacia la escalera, y algo paso por encima de él. De forma literal.  
Un pequeño auto rosado lo arrolló desde su retaguardia y siguió su recorrido sin detenerse, sintió un segundo impacto en su espalda cuando se recuperaba del atropello que lo obligo a quedarse tumbado un rato más. Levantó la vista para ver a los agresores, Lana y Lola paseaban sobre sus vehículos, un carrito y un saltador, destrozando todo en su camino.  
Nadie se metería con Kevin de esa forma, excepto Lynn claro esta.  
Las gemelas estaban a punto de hacer una segunda pasada, sin hacerle caso a Kevin, quien aprovecho para interceptarlas a ambas, sacándolas de sus transportes tomándolas por sus nucas, una en cada mano.

-¡Hey! ¿Que haces? ¡Bájanos de inmediato! —Los gritos de Lola iban a romperle los tímpanos.

-Claro que no. Me arrollaron. Ahora yo voy a... —No pudo terminar de hablar, sintió un dolor intenso en su brazo izquierdo. Lana comenzó a morderlo cerrando su mandíbula con fuerza.  
El chico se desespero e intento quitarse de encima a Lana, dejando libre a Lola, quien no dudo en montarse en su espalda y jalar sus orejas. Intento defenderse, mas ambas niñas eran más resistentes de lo que esperaba.  
Su pelea término en el cuarto de las gemelas, cuando los tres involucrados cayeron encima de los lagartos de Lana que huyeron de esa pequeña batalla.

-¡Mira lo que hiciste! ¡Espantaste a mis mascotas! —Le reclamo Lana a Kevin.

-En primer lugar, no deberías tener lagartos de mascota, en segundo lugar, es su culpa, y en tercer lugar, tener reptiles de mascotas es cool. —Su tono de voz resaltaba su desprecio hacia la niña.

-¡Pues muchas gracias! —Lana trato de morderlo de nuevo. Kevin no estaría dispuesto a dejarse atacar por una segunda ocasión. La detuvo poniendo su mano en su cabeza, obstruyendo su avance.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! —Se quejo, intentando zafarse del agarre de Kevin.

-No. Solo me morderás de nuevo. —Le dio un empujón que la derribo de espaldas al suelo— Ya no quiero pelear... —Lola estaba a punto de golpearlo en su nuca con su tetera de juguete, paro justo cuando oyó su petición de rendición. De todas formas, a pesar de su edad, seria destrozado por las gemelas.

El bravucón quiso salir de la habitación; el olor de comida recién horneada y el sonido de un timbre indicando que la comida estaba lista paro su marcha. Dio un vistazo al horno que mostraba que los cupcakes estaban listos.

-Chicas... Amigas... Compañeras... —Sonrió con amabilidad falsa— ¿Quieren jugar a darle de comer al chico grande?

Eran pequeñas, no torpes.

-¿Quieres uno de mis pasteles? —Lola quedo con la vista en el techo, maquinando un plan diabólico contra Kevin. Mostró sus dientes y río con maldad— Entonces tendrás que jugar con nosotras...

-Eh... Si. Eso fue lo que dije.

-Arruinas el momento... —Comento Lana.

Su estadía en esa casa fue aburrida, dolorosa, insoportable, y ahora, lo obligaban a despreciar la comida.  
El juego consistía en que Kevin sirviera de mayordomo para las gemelas. Sus tareas fueron servirle algo de té a Lola cada vez que se lo pidiera, y quedarse quieto como una estatua para que los lagartos de Lana se pusieran en él y se calentaran por el calor de su cuerpo. Esa no era la peor parte.  
De vez en cuando, Lola le pedía a Kevin que le diera algunos cupcakes y este tenia que pasárselos sin comerse ni uno, y si desobedecía recibiría una paliza departe de ellas dos. Una horrible tortura. Una de las cosas más terribles fue que Lola ni siquiera se los comía, los arrojaba por la ventana provocando la desesperación de Kevin.

-Un poco más de té. Mayordomo Kevin. —Obedeció susurrando unos insultos sin que le oyeran. Era muy difícil servir algo usando solo una de sus manos, y siendo enrollado por serpientes, con lagartijas en la cabeza, y sapos sobre los pies.

-¿Por cuanto tiempo tendré que seguir haciendo esto? —Pregunto.

-¡Hasta que yo lo decida! —Lola estaba casi gritando.  
Era una cara bonita, si. Además de eso, también era alguien malvada y lista, cosa que le agradaba en parte a Kevin.  
Lola en cambio, veía algo de potencial en el amigo de su hermano. Era un candidato a quien podría acudir sobornándolo con algunos dulces para que se encargara de sus enemigos, sí tan solo no fuera tan flojo.  
A Lana le gustaba la actitud ruda del chico, a alguien que no le importara nada en lo absoluto y que estaría dispuesto a solucionar todo con violencia no se encontraba todos los días, hasta consideraba en volverlo su ejemplo a seguir, aunque su apariencia y hambre eterno le restaba puntos. Las gemelas y Kevin no eran muy cariñosos entre sí, esta situación era la más cercana a una amistad.

-Esto es estúpido... —Aunque bajo la voz, Lana alcanzo a oírlo.

-¿Que has dicho? ¿Es que acaso quieres que Lola te mande a votar por la ventana todos los pasteles? —Se mostraba amenazante, al igual que su hermana. Se quedo callado, refunfuñando.

-Hey, pequeñas hermanas, ¿Han visto a Linc? —Luna irrumpía en la habitación, con una actitud serena— Necesito pedirle un favor...

-No, no lo he visto. —Respondió Lola sin mirarla, pues se concentraba en la pedicura que Kevin le hacia en las manos tal y como se lo ordeno.

-Fue a jugar con Clyde. No creo que regrese pronto. —Lana coloco un par de iguanas sobre los hombros de Kevin, a este le molestaba que se estuvieran acurrucando contra su cuello. Cuando escucho lo que Lana dijo, se decidió en que le daría una paliza al tipo con anteojos cuando lo viera.

-¿Kevin? ¿Que haces, viejo? Creo que estas bastante grandecito como para jugar con niñas de seis años —Se burlaba de él con una sonrisa sobre su rostro.

-¡Cierra la boca! —Se molesto con ese comentario. Su opinión sobre Luna no era muy buena, nunca antes charlaron ni se conocieron bien, le parecía alguien frenéticamente enérgica, un rockero que tocaba música a donde iba e imposible de calmar. Luna lo veía de manera graciosa, esa personalidad que no era nada parecida a la de su hermano Eddie la encontraba hasta divertida, incluso tierna.

-Vamos, viejo. No seas tan amargado. Tienes que relajarte un poco. Como lo hago yo.

-No me interesa ser como tú.

-Hey. No digo que seas como yo. Solo que estés más tranquilo y que no deberías enojarte con facilidad. —No respondió y siguió con su tarea de mayordomo. Lola noto que a Kevin le molestaba la presencia de Luna.

-¡Kevin! ¡Ve a jugar con Luna en este instante! —Le ordeno de repente. Luna y Kevin tardaron en reaccionar.

-¿¡Que!? —El chico exploto en cólera.

-Así es. Tienes que ir a jugar con Luna.

-¡Eso no era parte del trato!

-¡Si no lo haces no te daré nada! —El objetivo de Lola era encargarse del estorbo de Kevin y a su vez molestarlo.

-¡Vamos amigo! ¡Podrías divertirte! —Luna ya estaba animada también. Algo que impacientaba aun más a Kevin.

Soltó un quejido, sabia que tenia que aceptar sí quería comer algo.

-Ni una palabra de esto a nadie.

Se puso de pie y siguió a Luna hacia su cuarto. Antes de abandonar el cuarto pudo ver como es que Lana comenzaba a devorar todos y cada uno de los pasteles, no le iban a dejar ni uno.

El cuarto de Luna y Luan no estaba tan mal como esperaba, había una batería, una guitarra, y un par de amplificadores. Se sintió aliviado al ver que la comediante no se hallaba ahí, ella era la que más la sacaba de quicio. Kevin se dirigió a la ventana y miro al exterior, se preguntaba si podría salir de la casa por ahí.

-Vamos, escuchemos algo de música, viejo. —Luna encendió una radio que se hallaba en una estantería y subió el volumen al máximo. Justo estaban pasando una canción que incluía un solo de guitarra, así que Luna fingió tener una en sus manos y toco como si estuviera en un concierto.

-¿¡Que se supone que haces!? —Kevin tapó ambos oídos con sus manos al escuchar la musica tan fuerte.

-¡Me divierto! ¡Vamos! ¡Inténtalo!

-¡Apaga eso!

Luna río un poco al ver que Kevin no era capaz de aguantar el volumen de la musica, y cuando la canción término apago la radio como le pidió.

-Cielos. ¿Y que haces tú para divertirte?

-¿Tienes papel?

Como todo bravucón, él se encargaba de molestar a las personas, y sobretodo a las que no se podían defender. Él y Luna hicieron varios aviones de papel, los cuales eran arrojados por la ventana del cuarto con el objetivo de molestar a las personas que pasaran por las calles. Al cabo de varios minutos la acera se encontraba llena de aviones.

-¡Mira! ¡Mira! —Kevin se emocionaba cada vez que veía que uno de sus aviones le haría algún mal a un peatón. En este caso iba a chocar con el helado que un niño se había comprado, ocasionando que se desparramara en el suelo— ¡Que perdedor! —Reía a montones.

-¿Haces esto a diario? —Luna acababa de arrojar uno de los aviones a un árbol, no compartía el mismo afán de Kevin por hacerle daño a las personas, pero le gustaba que este se divirtiera un poco.

-Claro que no. Mi papá se enojaría conmigo. Una vez intercambie sus pesas por globos con harina y polvo pica pica dentro, imagínate el caos que sucedió en el gimnasio; me castigo sin poder comer postre por un mes. Siempre quise volver a hacerlo. —Armo otros aviones para seguir importunando a sus víctimas.

-Te entiendo. También he sido castigada por mi padre. Recuerdo que yo y mis amigos organizamos una fiesta en la casa, y terminamos por cortar la luz en todo el vecindario. Fui castigada por un mes sin salir.

Ambos dejaron de arrojar papeles, Kevin ahora miraba por la ventana toda su obra, totalmente sereno.

-Así que esto se siente relajarse...

-Si. ¿Se siente bien, no?

-He tenido mejores experiencias. —Su actitud ruda volvió— Me largo; ya me dio hambre. No nos volvamos a ver.

Antes de dejar el cuarto con un portazo, Luna se despidió de él intentando no sonreír mucho, por algún razón prefería su personalidad de abusivo.

-Paz...

Solo tenia que irse, evitar a Lisa, Lily, Lori, Leni y sobretodo a Luan. Se sorprendió al lograr recordar todos y cada uno de los nombres.

Antes tenia que usar el baño, odiar a las hermanas de su amigo no era trabajo sencillo. Trato de abrir la puerta, le fue imposible, pues estaba asegurada. Toco para que le abrieran.

-¡Abre! ¡Ahora!

No recibió respuesta. Toco más fuerte para que le oyera quien fuese la persona que estuviera dentro.

-¡Que abras! ¿Cuanto tiempo crees que puede aguantar un hombre sin-?

-¿Que es lo que quieres, raro?

-Nada que provenga de ti. —Kevin reflejaba molestia en sus ojos.

Lori abrió la puerta, llevaba una bata encima y una toalla en el cabello, rasgos de que acababa de bañarse.

-¡Hazte a un lado! —La hermana mayor de Lincoln empujo a Kevin, tampoco le caía muy bien ese niño.  
Kevin no le dio mucha importancia a esa obsesionada con su celular, e ingreso al baño. Al cabo de unos momentos volvió a salir. Se sintió mucho más aliviado al descargarse. Iba en camino a las escaleras para dejar el hogar de los Loud cuando se volvió a cruzar con Lori.

-¡Quita tu vista del celular! —Le reclamo cuando chocaron y ambos estuvieron a punto de perder el equilibrio, Lori estaba distraída escribiendo varios textos en su aparto móvil en el instante que Kevin impacto con ella.

-¡Tu quítate de mi camino!

-¡Fíjate por donde vas!

-¡Encárgate de tus propios asuntos!

-¡Eres una...! —La discusión estaba a punto de llegar a los gritos, cuando un timbre sonó. Alguien llamaba a Lori. Tuvieron que parar su pelea. Lori atendió el su celular mientras que Kevin se apoyaba en la pared con los brazos cruzados, su contienda no terminaría de esa manera.

-¿Hola? ¡Bobby! Tardaste en llamarme... No. —Observo de reojo a Kevin, él le saco la lengua en forma de insulto— No estoy hablando con nadie. ¿Que? ¿Quieres ir al evento de camiones monstruos? Eh... —Parecía incomoda— ¿No prefieres ir con...? —Kevin le hizo algunas señas, cruzaba su dedo por su cuello indicando que no hablara de Lincoln, pues había salido. Lori pensó en otras opciones— Es que yo... Debo de... —El canadiense señalaba su nariz y la de ella al mismo tiempo, fingiendo estornudar— ¡Estoy resfriada! ¡Si! Esto... —Ahora formaba círculos con sus dedos y los ponía encima de sus ojos, imitando a Lisa— Mi hermana hizo experimentos conmigo... Nada permanente. ¡No! ¡No hay necesidad de que vengas! Podrías contagiarte... Si. Te llamare cuando mejore... —Suspiro aliviada tras colgar a su novio. No le gustaba ir a ese tipo de lugares, tampoco quería quedar mal con él.

-Hey, fastidio. —Se dirigía a Kevin.

-¿Que quieres? ¿Vamos a seguir peleando, o que?

-No, de hecho... Supongo que te debo dar las gracias. —Se cruzo de brazos y enarco una ceja, le daba asco tener que agradecerle— No sé como mentirle muy bien a Bobby, y Lincoln no ayuda mucho.

-¿Y que va a saber él de mentir? Se la pasa todo el tiempo con chicas y el ridículo de Clyde, y ustedes siempre creen en lo que dice. Es por eso que en esta casa necesitan a un mal ejemplo como yo. —Tenia las manos en los bolsillos y evitaba el contacto visual con Lori. Parecía que no le gustaba tenerla delante.

-Como sea, enano. —Iba a dejarlo en paz, cuando recordó que quería pedirle un ultimo favor— Espera, necesito una cosa más.

-Habla.

-¿De donde sacaste los pendientes que me diste?

El chico se puso nervioso.

-¿Por que? ¿La policía los encontró?

-¿De que hablas? ¿La policía?

-No. Olvídalo... —Al menos así se entero de que no habían encontrado las cosas que robo de una anciana que paseaba por el parque. Tenia la pinta de ser alguien con mucho dinero, podía comprarse otros, pensó en el momento que cometió su fechoría— Mi padre los consiguió...

-Pues me encantaría que me consiguieras una cartera que hiciera juego con ellos.

-¿De cuanto dinero estamos hablando?

-¿Dinero? —Se burlo de le ingenuidad de Kevin— Vamos, es solo un favor.

-¿Y que gano yo con eso? —Se impacientaba.

-¿Que es lo que quieres?

Una idea se le vino a la mente, una cruel y diabólica idea.

-¿Donde esta Luan ahora?

El relato se interrumpió, alguien llamaba a Kevin desde el piso de abajo.

-¡Kevin, Eddie, Christian! ¡Ya volví! ¡Vengan a comer, traje carne de res!

-Mi papá ya llego. Vamos, te contare lo que sigue cuando comamos, me muero de hambre.

Abandono el sitio, Lincoln quedo sentado un rato más, reflexionando un poco.

Veía una especie de patrón con lo que Kevin le contó. Estas experiencias ya las había vivido él, con reacciones diferentes. Sufría eso exactamente cada día, y su recompensa era ver felices a sus hermanas. Pero su amigo no guardaba una buena relación con ellas, no le caían bien, trataba de evitarlas, las odiaba.  
Durante toda la historia, Kevin dijo ni una grosería, no se impaciento, no se enojo, no se aburrió, no se asqueo.  
Quizás, solo quizás, el muchacho canadiense empezaba a sentir algo más que solo hambre.

-¿Vas a venir? ¿O te tengo que obligar?

Y también mintió, su papá no preparo la comida, la compro.

* * *

 **Esta historia todavía no termina, pude haberla hecho más larga. La flojera me gano. Leo sus Reviews y me gustan sus opiniones, así que aquí tengo un par de preguntas más.**  
 **¿Apoyas alguna pareja No-Canon de la serie?**  
 **¿Apoyarías alguna pareja que se podría formar en este fic? ¿Cual seria? Y si la respuesta es no, ¿Cual es el motivo por el cual no apoyarías a alguna pareja?**


	6. Lo que fácil viene

La carne era deliciosa, y compartir la mesa con la familia de Kevin fue agradable.  
Christian y Eddie hablaban de temas que le agradaban como videojuegos y comics; Bret, el padre de Kevin, era un hombre que también disfrutaba de estos temas, a pesar de su edad conocía mucho sobre las tendencias actuales; y Kevin solo devoraba su comida sin decir nada con una actitud casi salvaje.

-Y dime, Lincoln, ¿Que tal te esta yendo en la escuela? Escuche por ahí que tienes una "amiga especial"—Bret estaba a punto de terminar su platillo cuando sorprendió a su invitado con esta pregunta.

-¿Como? —Trago saliva, no sabia como es que se había enterado de que salia con Ronnie Anne.

-Solo bromeo... —Sonrió amablemente, intentando calmar al niño— Los jóvenes de tu edad usualmente ya tienen a una chica. Excepto estos tres, son demasiado egoístas. —Señalo a sus propios hijos, de manera graciosa. Eddie y Christian le sonrieron, Kevin rodó los ojos hacia otro lado— Deja que te cuente una anécdota.

Los chicos rubios se tuvieron que llevar las manos a la boca para evitar morir de risa, mientras que Kevin posaba una mirada de cólera en su padre, y sus mejillas se volvían rojas. Lincoln se preguntó que les sucedía a todos en esa casa.

-Como sabrás, Kevin no es una persona muy buena que digamos, y ya habrás visto como es que roba algunas cosas... Hubo una ocasión, en Canadá, que la suerte no estuvo de su lado. —Lincoln observó a Kevin, estaba ruborizado y bajaba la cabeza— Una niña de su misma edad llevaba consigo una cartera llena de adornos que parecían diamantes, la cual podría ser muy bien vendida por internet. A mi hijo se le ocurrió llevársela sin preguntar, así que mientras la chiquilla caminaba por un parque, Kevin hallo una oportunidad. Como era algo más alto, tuvo que arrodillarse para quitárselo a sus espaldas. No sé por que, ni como, pero la niña dio media vuelta en el instante que Kevin se encontraba arrodillado, quedando en una pose "declaratoria" —Bret empezaba a reírse un poco— ¡Y la mejor parte, es que tras este accidente, Kevin tuvo que salir con la chica por dos meses para no ser descubierto ni acusado!

El humor de Bret término por contagiar a Lincoln, quien también estallo en carcajadas. Su amigo se paro de la mesa sin decir nada, molesto, y subió a su habitación. Sus hermanos ya terminaban de comer su almuerzo y se retiraban hacia sus cuartos también.

-Ya se le pasara. Siempre se le pasa. —Bret no parecía que le importase mucho el enojo de su hijo— Cuéntame algo de ti, ¿Como es que soportas vivir en esa casa? Quiero decir que con tantas chicas seguramente no tienes muchos momentos de privacidad.

Lincoln se llevo a la boca algo de comida antes de contestar su pregunta.

-La verdad... Es que tiene razón. Mis papás se dividen para pasar tiempo con nosotros, y apenas les alcanza algo para estar conmigo; mis hermanas hacen muchas cosas que me afectan, pero no creo que sea algo malo. Me gusta en parte pasar tiempo con ellas, aunque claro que me gustaría tener mi propio espacio.

-Eso es bueno, muy bueno. ¿Sabes? Eddie y Christian últimamente también han pasado tiempo con ellas, sobre todo con las gemelas y la rockera. Luna, Lola y Lana. ¿Cierto? —Se esforzaba por recordar los nombres. Lincoln asintió con la cabeza— Eddie me presiona para comprarle otra guitarra, y cada vez que le pregunto que hizo con la anterior, cambia el tema. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que haya hecho?

Eddie no lo consulto con nadie, Lincoln ni siquiera le dijo que lo hiciera. El día en que se disculpo con Luna él le sugirió que le diera algo para que le perdonara. Nunca se imagino que llegaría tan lejos para vender su guitarra, y conseguir algo de dinero para comprarle un boleto al concierto de Mick Swagger.

-No, no sé que pudo haber hecho con su guitarra... —Esperaba a que se creyera su mentira.

-Oh... —Miro hacia la nada por un instante— Como decía, Christian casi siempre que va a tu casa vuelve muy sucio y maquillado. Es gracioso. Usualmente en Canadá regresaba con golpes y cicatrices de los niños que lo atrapaban robando la comida que les pertenecía. Le gustaba, pues siempre sonreía cuando volvía. En cambio, Kevin... —Realizo una pausa— No era muy bueno con las chicas, las odiaba, por no decir otra cosa.

-Si. Lo note también. Hizo un par de cosas con mis hermanas, no tengo entendido muy bien el porque.

-Me lo dijo, no intentó ocultarlo. Ese día regreso con la cara cubierta de crema, furioso. Cuando le pregunte que le sucedía, me dijo que fue por la culpa de tus hermanas y el chico al cual no pudo golpear. —Tomo algo de su vaso con agua, sentía seca su garganta— Aunque estos días lo he visto muy cambiado. Estuvo yendo a bibliotecas, tiendas, al parque, al centro comercial; lo más extraño es que vuelve con diversas cosas, el otro día trajo un libro con símbolos extraños escritos en él, menciono que no le pertenecía.

Sorprendido de oír todo esto, y no haberse dado cuenta antes, Lincoln pregunto desde cuando hacia esto.

-Creo que inicio desde él día en que lo encontré con tu hermana en el parque. La graciosa, ¿Luan? —Lincoln le respondió afirmativamente— Deja que te explique...

Bret le contó como es que mientras hacia algo de ejercicio en el parque vio a Luan vendiendo unos cuantos globos de animales a niños, disfrazada de payaso. Quiso acercarse a ella para saludar, se detuvo cuando vio que Kevin se aproximaba a la hermana de Lincoln por su retaguardia, llevaba una tarta con intención de arrojarla. Por pura curiosidad, no intervino para ver que sucedería y se escondió tras un árbol. Al parecer, Luan ya se había percatado de que Kevin iba a lanzar un ataque, siguió fingiendo que no lo veía. Intentaba humillarla, cosa que fallo, puesto a que Luan se hizo a un lado justo a tiempo. El proyectil siguió su rumbo hasta caer en el rostro de un niño que jugaba con su globo recién comprado.

-¡Demonios! —No le interesaba en lo absoluto el niño, su enojo se debió al haber errado el tiro.

-¡Hola, Kevin! ¿Como estas? —Estaba feliz, incluso cuando sabia que el canadiense trato de atacarle.

No le presto atención a su saludo, y pensó en abandonarla.

-¡Espera! ¿Ya te vas?

-Déjame en paz. Solo vine acá para lanzarte eso, ¿Tienes idea de cuanto me esforcé por no comérmelo?

Le dio gracia lo que dijo Kevin, rió antes de contestar.

-Vamos. Quédate, no es tan divertido si estoy yo sola. ¡Venden helados por allá! —Conocía la debilidad de Kevin: Comida. No pudo negarse a esto.

-De acuerdo, ¡Tú pagas!

Después de vender unos cuantos globos más, y contar su dinero, fue a comprar un par de helados para ambos, aun llevando su disfraz. Los dos se sentaron en una banca delante de un gran lago. Kevin comía su porción con dolor, el frió le lastimaba, su hambre era más grande. Luan se divertía al ver las expresiones de quien consideraba su amigo.

-Tu tonto hermano no se encontraba en casa... Le pregunte a Lori donde estabas. Hicimos un trato para nada, genial. —Su enojo no cesaba. Luan quedo reflexionando un rato. Se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro cuando se le ocurrió algo.

-¿Quieres que salte al lago para mojarme?

-¿Que? ¡No! No es divertido si lo disfrutas. Y eso no nos volvería amigos. "Amigo de la hermana de tu amigo", eso suena raro y tonto.

-¿Y que puedo hacer para que ya no sigas enojado conmigo? —La tomo por sorpresa. Rápidamente en su descuido dio un pequeño empujón a la mano donde sostenía su helado, ocasionado que cayera.

-Con eso basta. —Luan volvió a reír por lo que hizo, y por alguna razón, su risa empezó a despertar algo en Kevin. Trato de evitarlo, no pudo hacerlo. Soltó una carcajada pequeña.

-¿Reíste?

-No.

-¡Reíste!

-¡No!

-¿Esa es tu risa?

-¡Que no reí! ¡Solo rió cuando le pasan cosas malas a las personas!

Bret le explico a Lincoln que Kevin y Luan socializaron por unos momentos más, hablando sobre chistes que hacían llorar y reír a la gente, negando que Kevin se divertía, y burlándose de algunas Loud. Hasta que llego la tarde.

-Ambos decidieron volver a tu casa, creo. No lo sé en realidad, no encontré a Kevin cuando regrese a la mía.

Lincoln no sabia si creer en lo que Bret dijo. Luan era la quien más le caía mal a Kevin, ya que nunca pudo hacerle una broma, y siempre le sacaba de quicio el buen humor que traía. No se imaginaba como es que llego a socializar con ella sin aburrirse o dormirse en plena conversación.

-Bien, tengo que lavar estos trastes, e irme al gimnasio. Fue una buena charla, Linc. —Recogió los platos de la mesa y se los llevo al lavatorio. El niño de pelos blancos decidió subir al cuarto de Kevin, aún tenían algo más de que charlar.

-¿Por que tardaste tanto? —Le pregunto cuando cruzo la puerta, acostado en su cama y leyendo un cómic lleno de polvo.

-Lo siento, estaba hablando con tu papá...

-Que tonto. Como sea... —Se sentó al borde de su cama— Terminemos con esto.

Le narro casi exactamente la misma historia que su padre. Admitió que Luan era insoportable, solo se quedó con ella para robarle dinero si se le presentara la oportunidad. Tras su charla en el parque, los dos regresaron juntos a la casa de Lincoln. Se excuso diciendo que quería ver si ya había vuelto de su estadía con Clyde. Durante el camino Luan le estuvo contando chistes malos que daban más pena que risa.

-¡Y Newton dijo: mi esposa tiene un buen físico!

-Para. Para de una vez. —La tortura no la podría soportar ni un comediante de verdad.

-No te preocupes, llegamos. Tengo que ir a cambiarme. Revisare si Lincoln se encuentra en casa por ti.

-Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer.

-Espera aquí.

Kevin se sentó sobre las gradas delante de la entrada, y Luan ingreso al hogar. Sintió tantas ganas de dormir, no caminaba tanto desde que tuvo que ir a la tienda de postres. El sueño se esfumo cuando escuchó la voz de alguien detrás suyo.

-¡Asombroso! ¡Mi segundo espécimen favorito!

-No...

Ese acento era de Lisa. Se puso de pie e hizo el ademán de retirarse hacia su casa.

-¡Espera, Kevin! ¡Tengo otro trato para ti!

No fue difícil convencerlo de hacer experimentos con él, simplemente basto con decirle que le daría una barra de chocolate diario por un mes. El cuarto de Lisa estaba lleno de cenizas tras la explosión que se produjo. La niña de cuatro años hizo unos apuntes en su pizarra, sobre los avances y errores que realizo.

-¿Y que se supone que son esos garabatos? —Kevin sentía una punzada en la nuca, un efecto secundario que Lisa le dijo que pasaría en unos minutos.

-Estos no son garabatos, homo erectus. Es mi teoría de la meta psicología humana; con esto podre reforzar e incrementar las neuronas de un ser humano promedio, incluso animales. —Se notaba algo de apatía en su voz.

-No sé que lo es que dijiste, pero cometiste una equivocación. —Se acerco a la pizarra.

-¿De que hablas? Soy demasiado lista como para resolver una ecuación de forma errónea.

-Tonterías. —Tomo la mota y empezó a borrar algunas ecuaciones, Lisa no se preocupo pues las sabia de memoria. Uno de los problemas transformaba un angulo girándolo 360 grados, Kevin lo corrigió.

-¿Que haces?

-Una vuelta de 360 grados en un ángulo... terminara en su posición original. Que estupidez. El giro tendría que ser de 180 grados. —No es que supiera algo de matemáticas, lo que en realidad sucedía era que la ultima vez que visito la casa modifico uno de los cuadernos de Lisa, remplazando algunos números. Quedo impactada, boquiabierta al ver la corrección del bravucón.

-¿¡Como es posible!?

-Todos cometemos errores, menos yo. —Lisa comenzaba a desesperarse, no aceptaba que alguien la superara en inteligencia. Kevin intento calmarla antes de que le diera una especie de ataque o lo que fuera que le iba a suceder— ¿Ves? No eres tan lista. Cambie tu libro de matemáticas, o álgebra, o lo que sea.

-¿Que? ¿Por que? —Levanto una ceja, indicándole que no preguntara algo obvio.

-Como sea. ¿Donde esta Lily? —No le interesaba su ubicación, solo se lo pregunto por no verla en su cuna.

-Creo que Lynn se la llevo para jugar con ella. —Su asombro descendía al darse cuenta de que Kevin no era más inteligente de lo que aparentaba.

Trago saliva al escuchar el nombre de Lynn, cruzarse con esa amante de los deportes por una segunda vez en un día no le convenía.

-Me debes una barra de chocolate.

-¿Cuanto falta? —Lincoln interrumpía de nuevo el relato— Lo siento, pero Kevin... Parece que disfrutaras de la estadía con mis hermanas.

Iba a golpearlo en el ojo, esa idea desapareció cuando recordó que tenia diez hermanas que podrían darle una paliza inolvidable.

-¡Que me dejes terminar! ¡Esto es más complicado de lo que parece! —No respondió a la pregunta y siguió narrando su historia.

Lisa realizo unos cuantos experimentos más con él antes de dejarlo libre, le coloco un casco en la cabeza por el cual recibió unas cuantas descargas eléctricas, tomo algunas sustancias que cambiaron el color de su piel, y todo solo para comer. Al finalizar con sus pruebas, le entrego una barra de chocolate. Kevin lo comió como si no hubiese mañana, y de inmediato dejo la habitación diciéndole Nerd a la pequeña quien solo ignoro la ofensa. Ya no quería estar en esa casa, no tendría sentido esperar a Lincoln, ya estaba haciéndose muy tarde.

Descendería las escaleras, tomaría algo de la nevera (o lo robaría), y los dejaría sin decir nada.

Su plan se vio interrumpido gracias a una inocente mente.

-¡Kevin! ¡Hola! —Leni lo saludo con la mano, ambos se encontraron en los escalones cuando la segunda hermana de la familia subía al piso superior. El detestaba que fingiera que nunca hubieran tenido algún altercado.

-Supongo que tu no me pedirás nada. ¿Cierto?

-¿Pedirte algo? ¿Por que lo haría? —Suspiro aliviado, no era tan lista.

-No, por nada. —Por fin dejaría esa condenada casa.

-Oh. Ahora que recuerdo. ¿Sabes donde esta Lincoln?

-¿Yo? ¿El que se la ha pasado todo el día en este lugar? Oye, no lo sé.

-Es una pena...

-¡Era sarcasmo! —Se irritaba una vez más por su ignorancia— Se largo con Clyde, no me interesa lo que sea que este haciendo.

-Que mal. Necesitaba a alguien para tomar medidas. —Quedo pensativa por un segundo, algo le decía que la solución estaba delante de ella— Kevin. ¿Tienes la edad de Lincoln, cierto?

-Supongo.

-¿Te importaría sí..?

-No. —Tomo una actitud defensiva— Sea lo que sea, no. Estoy harto de hacer cosas por ustedes, para eso esta Lincoln.

Algo hizo "click". Kevin se dio cuenta entonces de lo que pasaba, este extraño patrón que soportaba era sufrido por Lincoln también. Jugar con las gemelas, pasar tiempo con Luna, recibir palizas de Lynn, soportar los chistes de Luan, obedecer lo que decía Lori por ser la mayor, servir como conejillo de indias para Lisa, oír los poemas tétricos de Lucy, servir como modelo a Leni, hasta puede que le cambiara los pañales a Lily. No hay tortura más grande que aquella que disfrutes. Lo que experimento la vez pasada no se compararía a lo que Lincoln era sometido cada día. Alguien débil no lo superaría, eso seria estúpido. Si él podía, Kevin también. Claro que lo iba a lastimar cuando regresara por dejarlo esperando tanto tiempo. Por ahora, solo lo cubriría.

Por más que odiara decirlo, ese peliblanco era su amigo, y merecía un descanso.

-Estúpido Lincoln... —Dijo entre dientes— ¡Bien! ¡Solo hazlo rápido!

Leni le agradeció por este gesto. Y ambos se movilizaron al cuarto de las más grandes. Por varios minutos Kevin se quedo quieto como una estatua para que Leni tomara unas cuantas medidas. Extendió sus brazos hacia los costados y separo las piernas por más de media hora, cosa que lo agoto mucho. Pensó que si terminaba con eso se largaría de una vez a su casa, y Lincoln le debería un favor.

-¿Porque haces tanta ropa? —No quería saber en realidad, solo se aburría demasiado esperar.

-Es algo que me gusta. Es genial estar a la moda. Oh. Hace unos días leí una revista donde hablaban sobre la moda en el país de Winnipeg —No tenia la paciencia para explicarle de que esa era una ciudad de Canadá— ¿Sabes de eso?

-No. Me parecen temas aburridos. Por eso siempre visto con la misma ropa. —Leni siguió con lo suyo, sin decir palabra. Se quedaron sin tema de de conversación— ¿Cuando terminaras?

-Ya solo faltan unos ajustes.

-Voy a engordar, lo sabes, ¿No? —Noto que la ropa que Leni hacia era algo pequeña.

-¿Por que dices eso? —Dejo lo que estaba haciendo

-Devoro muchas cosas durante el día, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que gane algo de peso.

La expresión de Leni cambio a una de pena.

-Es una lastima. ¡Pero te podría ayudar! Tengo una receta de un jugo que es infalible para estar siempre delgada y hermosa.

-¿Que? ¿Eres ton...? —No termino su pregunta. Incluso él tenia limites— No es algo malo que vaya a engordar. No es el fin del mundo.

No parecía comprender lo que Kevin explicaba.

-Puedo vivir perfectamente sin hacer dieta o ejercicio.

-¡Eso es genial! ¿Y así bajaras de peso?

-¡Que no! ¡Tu...! —Dio un grito al aire.

Se paso los próximos veinte minutos enseñándole a Leni lo que creía con respecto a su apariencia física, fue necesario usar dibujos y gráficos para que entendiera. Fue en vano. La "inocencia" de Leni era algo que lo sacaba de sus casillas, odiaba su comportamiento, esa ignorancia que le permitía feliz. De haber sabido que encontraría a personas tan desagradables jamas se hubiera mudado a ese lugar. Extrañaba Canadá.

-¿Entendiste?

-Si... —La sonrisa que acompañaba la respuesta desapareció— No...

Estrello su propia mano contra su frente, tanto parloteo fue para nada.

-Me largo.

-¡Espera, Kevin! —Leni saco un dulce de su bolsillo, un caramelo de fresa, y lo extendió su palma para que lo recibiera. Esbozaba una sonrisa— Ten.

-¿Que es esto? —Se mostró desconfiado.

-Quise recompensarte por esperar tanto.

-Nunca te pedí esto.

-Lo sé. Me hiciste un favor y creo que es lo mínimo que te mereces.

Su respiración se agito, su pulso se acelero, sintió los ojos húmedos. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que alguien despertaba algo así en Kevin. Ni siquiera él sabia lo que sentía en ese instante. Era imposible que sintiera algo así por alguien mayor, esa chica era torpe y un Loud.

Sin darle las gracias, tomo el dulce y se retiro sin más. Debía huir de una vez, ya no estaría dispuesto a desperdiciar un segundo más ahí.

-Estúpidos idiotas... —Sus dientes chocaban con fuerza cuando pronuncio estas palabras.

Descendió al piso inferior, y consiguió avanzar hasta la puerta. Abrir y cruzar, sencillo. Se suponía que no quería seguir en esa casa, que ya no aguantaba a más Loud, que eso era una condenada perdida de tiempo. Estaba convencido de ello. Entonces, si todo eso era cierto, si su oportunidad se hallaba tan cerca, ¿Porque demonios tenia el maldito deseo de permanecer ahí?

Se dirigió al patio trasero, donde encontró a Lynn jugando con Lily algo de baseball. Lily era quien bateaba, aunque apenas supiera como sostener el gran bate, y un casco obstruyera su visión. Las detuvo poniéndose delante de la bebé, justo antes de que Lynn lanzara una bola a gran velocidad.

-¡Hey! ¿Que se supone que haces? —Se molestó por la interrupción de Kevin.

-¿Acaso estas loca? ¿Que pasaría si una de esas bolas llegara a golpearle de verdad? —Tomo a la menor en sus brazos. Lily lo reconoció, extendió sus manos hacia él y empezaba a balbucear cosas sin sentido. Quería dulces.

-¡Vamos! ¡Lo hacemos todo el tiempo! Nunca ha pasado nada. Al menos no aún...

-No me interesa.

La historia llego a su fin. Kevin le dijo que, a pesar de los reclamos de Lynn, dejo a Lily en su cuna y le dio un caramelo para que durmiera. Se quedó con ella hasta que el sueño la venció.

-Entonces me largue...

-¿Eso... es todo? —Lincoln no estaba muy seguro de que decir al respecto.

-¿Es que acaso te lo tengo que explicar todo? ¡Tus hermanas Lincoln! —Se exalto— ¡No sé que es lo que hicieron, no sé que clase de odio es este, pero por algún motivo quiero pasar tiempo con ellas! ¡Es una especie de embrujo, o algo así!

-Kevin...

-¡Lo peor es que he gastado dinero en ellas! ¡Compre un nuevo libro de poemas para Lucy, nuevas tazas para Lola, comida de lagarto para Lana, discos de música para Luna, una nueva pelota para Lynn, fulminato de mercurio para Lisa, una revista de moda edición Canadá para Leni, globos para Luan, un sonajero para Lily, y conseguí el bolso que Lori me pidió! ¡Como demonios sigo recordando sus nombres! —Su desesperación lo llevo a jalarse de los pelos.

-Kevin... —Puso la mano en la espalda de su amigo, intentando calmarlo. Mas no pudo contenerse, y dejo escapar una pequeña risa.

-Creo que no te estas tomando esto en serio. —Cruzo sus brazos y con el ceño fruncido miro hacia otro lado.

-No, no. —Se tranquilizo poco a poco, su respiración volvía a la normalidad— Kevin... Pasaste demasiado tiempo con ellas, las has conocido de cerca, y con eso puedo saber que es lo que te sucede exactamente. Lamento decirte que mis hermanas —Hubo una pausa, Lincoln lo miro directamente a los ojos— Te agradan.

Tardo un rato en procesar la información, no la asimilaba.

-¿Me agradan tus...?

-Si. No puedo creer que no te hayas dado cuenta antes.

-Es imposible. ¡Nadie me cae bien! ¡Y menos una chica!

-No es tan malo como parece. Pronto te acostumbraras a ellas. ¡Hasta podrías ser considerado un Loud! ¡Nunca he tenido un hermano de otra madre! Aparte de Clyde.

-¡Mentiras! ¡No puede ser!

-Si... Kevin, se hace tarde. Ya tengo que volver a casa, y sabes como se estarán preocupando mis hermanas.

Se llevo las manos a los oídos, se negaba a aceptar tal realidad.

-¡No! ¡No sé nada de ellas! ¡Largo!

Aun riendo, Lincoln abandono la casa, dándole gracia la situación en la que Kevin se puso a si mismo. No le molesto para nada que el "malo" hubiera pasado todo un día con su familia y no se había enterado ni que no se lo hayan contado. Era agradable tener a alguien con quien compartir sus experiencias, aunque su amigo reaccionará de manera diferente. Estaba ansioso por volver a casa, era noche de reunión en el cuarto de Lori para contar sus secretos e iba a narrar la situación en la que Kevin se metió en Canadá. Quien diría que alguien como él llegaría a ser tan interesante para las chicas.

Por otro lado, Kevin quedo sentado sobre su cama por un tiempo más. No se le ocurría que hacer ahora, no quería que les agradara a esas niñas. No podía. No debía. Tendría que recurrir a uno de sus tantos métodos violentos para solucionar las cosas. La violencia era su respuesta para todo. Su cerebro dejo de maquinar un plan cuando alguien llamo a su puerta.

-Toc, Toc.

-La puerta esta abierta.

-Lo sé. —Eddie se presentaba ante él. Llevaba jeans rotos, una camisa desarreglada, y su cara marcada por tierra. Tenia ambas manos en los bolsillos y se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta— Vine a preguntar si le dijiste a Lincoln algo.

-¿Decirle que? ¿Y por que estas con ese aspecto? —Ya no tenia energía ni para tratar con su hermano. Hablar por mucho tiempo le cansaba.

-Fui con Luna al centro comercial, estábamos buscando nuevos equipos de sonido. Mi avaricia pudo conmigo y empecé a robar una que otra cosa. La seguridad me descubrió y quisieron sacarme de ahí. Les dije que no robe nada; mi mentira fue tan buena que hasta Luna se la trago y me defendió. No te imaginas la que se armo. Hubo un par de mordidas, un par de golpes. Nada de que preocuparse. Al menos me salí con la mía.

-¿Y donde esta lo que robaste?

-Se lo di a Luna. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer, además solo robe un disco autografiado por Mick Swagger. No voy a poder volver al centro comercial por un buen tiempo.

-En serio te gusta esa chica, ¿Verdad?

-No. Es demasiado mayor para mi gusto. Solo me agrada.

-Asco.

-No te salgas del tema. ¿Le dijiste o no a Lincoln lo que se supone que tenias que avisarle?

-No. Lo olvide.

-¿Como pudiste olvidarte de algo tan importante?

-Soy demasiado egoísta.

-O demasiado amable. No querías hacerle daño, ¿No, Kevin? —Empezaba a sacarlo de sus casillas.

-No sé de que hablas. Tu tampoco le dijiste nada a Luna.

-Por que sé que no se lo tomara bien. En cambio tu podrías haberle hecho un gran daño. —Se mofaba de su hermano, sabia que le pondría un ojo morado, valdría la pena.

-Cierra la boca antes de que sea yo quien te la cierre.

-No lo olvidaste. Simplemente no quisiste decírselo por miedo.

-Voy a golpearte.

-Hazlo si quieres. Eso no cambiara el hecho de que decidiste no decirle a Lincoln que nos vamos a mudar. Y vamos a dejarlos atrás. Todo por que te encariñaste con él.

-De acuerdo. Ahora si estas muerto. —Eddie huyo por su vida, siendo seguido por Kevin quien solo quería lastimarlo mucho.

La mañana fue como cualquier otra para Lincoln: Desayunar, alistarse para la escuela, y sobrevivir otro día de clases. Le comento a Clyde sobre la historia de Kevin en Canadá, y al igual que sus hermanas, casi se muere de la risa. Sin embargo, su sentido del humor desapareció cuando se entero de que Kevin le agradaba a Lori y viceversa. Esta situación era incomoda.

-Vamos Clyde. Podría llegar a caerte bien.

-Lo dudo Lincoln. Ese chico me da un mal presentimiento.

No podía hacer mucho por convencerlo; cada vez que salia con ambos la situación se ponía tensa, y casi siempre Lincoln intervenía para que Clyde no recibiera una brutal golpiza. Nunca entendió porque Kevin quería hacerle daño, según él solo era por que tenia la pinta de un perdedor.

Los días pasaban, y la casa Loud se acostumbró a tener a catorce niños en lugar de once. Kevin, Eddie, y Christian forjaron una amistad con Lincoln y su familia. Para el hermano de en medio del hogar le parecía que entre los cuatro hombres se dividían el trabajo. Christian se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo jugando con Lola y Lana, Eddie componía música junto a Luna todo el día, y Kevin lo ayudaba en algunas de sus tareas, como ayudar a Lucy en sus poemas, a Lisa con sus experimentos, o a Lynn con su entrenamiento. Este ultimo recibía algunos dulces a cambio.

-¿Como lo llevas? —Lincoln y Kevin se encontraron en el pasillo después de una dura jornada.

-Fatal... ¿Y tu? —Kevin no presentaba un buen aspecto, ya hace un tiempo empezaban a salir bolsas debajo de sus ojos. Oír la rutina de chistes de Luan por media hora no aportaba mucho.

-No me sentía tan bien desde hacia tiempo. —Justo acababa de ayudar a Lynn jugando fútbol, y aún cuando recibió pelotazos en todo su cuerpo, se veía como alguien nuevo.

-¿Quieres ir al Arcade mañana? —Tardo un rato en responder. Quizás era el momento para decírselo, avisarle que mañana sería su ultimo día en la ciudad, y se iría para no volver. No, podía hacer algo más que eso. Lo pensó bastante, tanto que Lincoln ya sospechaba que algo le sucedía.

-Seguro. ¿Vamos con nuestros hermanos también?


	7. Pelea

Lincoln se durmió preocupado. Ese día había quedado con Kevin y sus hermanos para salir al Arcade, se supone que irían todos en conjunto, pedirían pizza, se divertirían. Pero nunca aparecieron. Decidió ir a tocar su puerta, creyendo que olvidaría lo que planearon, no seria la primera vez. Nadie se encontraba en casa.

-Vamos, Lincoln, de seguro que se fueron a comer a un restaurante sin nosotros, ya sabes como es Kevin. —Le dijo Lori despreocupada, charlando con Bobby por su móvil, creyendo que ese niño los volvía a engañar.

-¡Christian no es así! ¡A él le gusta pasar tiempo con nosotras! ¿No es cierto, Lola? —Lana también se preguntaba donde se encontraban los canadienses, pues tenia planeado jugar con su serpiente a la cual le encantaba estar alrededor del cuello del rubio.

-¡Claro que si! ¡Sobretodo conmigo! —Por el contrario, Lola quería usarlo como mayordomo y arreglaría su cabello.

-¿Que? ¿Y porque contigo? —Pregunto Lana levantando una ceja.

-Por que, obviamente, a él le gustaban mucho más mis fiestas de té que pasar tiempo con tus animales.

-¡Por supuesto que no, a él le gusta más pasar tiempo conmigo que contigo!

Una pequeña pelea entre las gemelas comenzó. Lincoln tuvo que interferir para detener a ambas y hacerlas entender de que a ese muchacho le agradaba pasar el tiempo por igual con las dos.

-Rayos, ¿Y que le habrá pasado a Eddie? Teníamos ensayo hoy, ya casi estábamos por terminar de componer mi canción. Él tocaba una parte esencial del sólo. —Incluso Luna se preguntaba donde se encontraba su amigo rockero, mientras jugaba con Lily cargándola en sus brazos para distraerse un poco. Eddie y ella habían logrado terminar una canción, que se supone seria el próximo éxito musical. La única parte que faltaba era el sólo del triangulo.

-Yo estaba realizando avances en mis experimentos con Kevin. Me gustaría que hoy hubiésemos concluido con la fase beta de la prueba del hidrocarburo. —Lisa realizaba apuntes sobre su libreta, planteando diversas hipótesis sobre el paradero de los muchachos. Gracias a que Kevin era el único que se ofrecía a ser un conejillo de indias a cambio de comida, hizo avances significativos en todos sus experimentos.

-Iba a darle a Kevin esto. —Leni mostró una camisa parecida a la de Lincoln, solo que de color negro. La hubiera odiado— Seguro que le gustaría probársela.

Aunque su torpeza fuera insoportable para Kevin, aceptaría usar esa camisa solo por ver feliz a Leni, y por que sabia que recibiría una paliza de sus hermanas si decía lo que realmente pensaba sobre toda la ropa que diseñaba.

-Y yo quería narrarle unos poemas, y ver que opinaba sobre eso.

-Creí que odiaba la poesía. —Mencionó Lola.

-Exacto.

Nadie quiso preguntar a que se refería, ni querían averiguarlo.  
De todas formas no entenderían su estrecha relación. Kevin, al saber causar miedo en la personas débiles, sabia también que cosas atraían a la opinión popular. Mientras más aburrido le fuera un poema para él, los poemas de Lucy más exitosos serian.

-Pues a mí me encantaría haber practicado mi monologo con él. Estuve ensayando junto con el señor cocos. —Luan tenia a su títere entre sus manos, lo observaba pensando en cual seria la mejor voz que podría poner para hacer reír a Kevin. El canadiense se la pasaba quejando cada vez que le contaba alguno de sus chistes, no como Eddie y Christian que se mataban de risa por más malos que fueran- ¡ _Que_ _vinculo_ tenemos! ¿Entienden? ¿Entienden?

-Hoy iba a luchar con él. Estaba resistiendo más que en otras ocasiones. —Lynn jugaba con su pelota de fútbol, dándole patadas y evitando que tocara el suelo. Aunque Kevin siempre se negase a pelear con ella al principio, terminaba enseñándole una que otra cosa, puesto a que ya tenia mucha experiencia golpeando personas.

La única que parecía ignorar la ausencia de el bravucón y sus hermanos era Lily. Hasta los padres de Lincoln notaron su ausencia, pues ellos habían acordado salir a pescar ese día con Bret, cosa que se cancelo ya que nunca apareció. El señor Loud creía que se comporto como un mal vecino, sintió que no era cuidadoso con los detalles ya que no lo visitó nunca. La amistad entre sus padres se veía como la de dos amigos que se conocieran de toda la vida.

Bret era invitado a la casa para ver fútbol junto a él, en otras ocasiones ambos salían al gimnasio, donde solo el canadiense volvía sin haberse agotado del todo.

Aun así, la falta de tres niños no iba a arruinar su noche de contar secretos en la habitación de Lori. Se divirtieron como siempre, Luna narro de como es que se escabulló una noche para ir a un concierto de Mick Swagger, Lola contó la vez en la que robo el maquillaje de su mamá y lo uso en su propio rostro, y así cada uno de los miembros de su club secreto fueron revelando diversas anécdotas. Por un momento olvidaron a los vecinos de al frente.

Cuando ya todos descansaban, alguien decidió allanar su casa de manera cautelosa, no le convenía que lo descubrieran para dar explicaciones. Lucy escuchó como es que algo tocaba la ventana de su habitación. Se levantó al ver de quien se trataba para dejarlo entrar.

Kevin hizo un escándalo al caer del marco de su ventana, por suerte Lynn estaba dormida por completo. El muchacho se levantó del suelo, y miro a Lucy con expresión seria por un rato.

-¿Que haces aquí? —Le pregunto con su voz muerta de siempre, aun cuando estaba sorprendida de su presencia a esa horas.

-Shh... Guarda silencio. ¿Es que acaso quieres despertarlos? —Susurraba y vigilaba a Lynn asegurándose de que no despertara. Sus ronquidos le eran insoportables— Solo vine a dejar esto. —Extendió su brazo con una hoja de papel que tenia algo escrito encima esperando a que lo recibiera— Es para Lincoln.

-¿Que es? -Lo tomo, y estuvo a punto de leer lo que tenia grabado.

-¡Que es para Lincoln! —Alzaba la voz sin darse cuenta, e intento quitarle el papel.

-Lo leeré si no me dices que es. —Alejo sus manos con el objeto en sus dedos lo más que pudo de él.

-¡Esta bien! Demonios... —Quedo callado por un segundo, cabizbajo, y con el ceño fruncido. No quería que se enterara tan pronto, aunque lo haya visto venir desde un principio— Es una carta de despedida.

-¿Te vas? —Esa voz no era la de Lucy. Lynn se había levantado en ese instante, al escuchar lo que su vecino acababa de decir. Se veía impactada por la noticia.

-No...

Estaba saliéndose de control, ese no era su plan original. Un plan frustrado, Kevin pensó que de esa manera se debería sentir Lincoln cada vez que las cosas no salen como quiere.  
Sin decir nada, volvió a salir por la ventana y bajo por las escaleras que coloco junto al marco. Ahora su única opción era huir.

-¡Espera! —Lynn lo seguía de la misma manera, gritando. No se podía a arriesgar nuevamente, así que se detuvo para que no despertase a las demás, y mucho menos a Lincoln. Apenas y podían observar en la oscuridad del patio trasero.

-¡Silencio! ¡Silencio!

-¡No voy a callarme! ¿¡Te vas!? ¿¡Por eso no viniste hoy!? -Estaba molesta, ese muchacho pensaba en darles la espalda sin siquiera despedirse.

-¡Te lo explicaré! ¡Solo baja la voz! ¡Por favor!

-Oh... Esto se pondrá bueno. -Alguien observaba curiosa desde la ventana de una de las habitaciones superiores, junto con algunas de sus hermanas.

-¡Tienes que estar bromeando! -Dijo Kevin al ver a Lori, acompañada de Leni, Lola y Lana. Por lo menos no estaban todas.

-¡Tranquilo viejo! ¡Lincoln sigue dormido! -Luna le hablaba desde la otra ventana en su cuarto, junto con Lisa, Lily y Luan.

Las cosas no podían salir mejor.

-¿Que quiere decir Lynn con que te vas? —Pregunto Leni sin comprender mucho la situación— ¿A donde iras? ¿Que hay de tus padre y hermanos? ¿Los abandonaras?

-No, Leni. Quiere decir que se mudara. —Explico Lisa desde el sitio donde se hallaba— Por eso su ausencia este día, estaba alistando todo para abandonar este lugar lo antes posible.

-¿Como? ¿Y sin despedirse? ¡Eso es bajo incluso hasta para ti! -El comentario de Luan encendió una llama de reclamos, todas iban a empezar a gritar y quejarse.

-¡Iba a despedirme! Bueno, al menos de Lincoln... —El chico estaba nervioso.

-¿¡Y que hay de nosotras!? —Lynn se aguantaba las ganas de golpearlo.

-¿Ustedes que? ¡Son solo las hermanas de mi amigo! ¡No significan nada para mí! —Se justificaba con estas palabras, las cuales las hacían enojar aun más.

-¿Que cosa? ¿¡Como puedes decir algo así!? ¡Después de todo lo que -!

-Vamos, Luna. -Kevin la interrumpía, no quería dar discursos ni mucho menos recibir sermones- La única razón por la cual las he soportado tanto tiempo fue por Lincoln. Es un chico rudo, y era el único motivo por el cual venia a esta casa. ¿Quien demonios querría perder su tiempo con diez chicas insoportables?

Sus palabras las afectaban.

-En serio. Les estuve diciendo todo el tiempo que me molestaba su presencia. ¿Acaso nunca escuchan? Lo peor de todo es que Lincoln las tendrá que soportar quien sabe por cuantos años más. ¡Están todas locas! Lori se la pasa en el celular y lo obliga a obedecer sus ordenes, Leni lo usa como modelo y su "intelecto" solo hace las cosas más difíciles, Luna escucha y compone esa música horrible e insoportable, Luan cuenta chistes malísimos y sus payasadas terminaran por sacarlo de sus casillas, Lynn lo molesta con sus estúpidas practicas y todo eso, Lucy es deprimente y tiene poesías espantosas, Lana es sucia, Lola es una princesita, Lisa es un cerebrito, y Lily no para de sollozar y llorar.

Ya no le importaba si las ofendía, iba a irse de todas formas, no podían hacerle nada.

-Tal vez ese chico estaría mucho mejor si ustedes no hubieran...

Sabían lo que iba a decir. Lynn no soportaría más ofensas, lo tomo del cuello de su camisa y se preparo para darle un golpe que le callaría la boca. Lo miro a los ojos antes de descargarse, apretaba sus labios; a él ya no le interesaba que le golpeara, no tenia mucho que perder en realidad.

-¡Voy a golpearte en el rostro!

-Como sea... Solo hazlo rápido. —Intentaba no expresar miedo, pero no podía evitar que sus piernas temblasen.

-¡No! ¡Lynn! —Lori le ordenaba que se detuviera desde su cuarto. Expresaba el mismo odio que todas la demás— No lo vale.

Dudo por un momento en soltarlo y bajar el puño que tenia levantado listo para romperle los dientes. Le dio un empujón que casi lo hace caer.

-Lárgate.

-No me lo tienes que decir dos veces. ¡Adiós! ¡Perdedoras! -Ya se había dado media vuelta para retirarse, lamentablemente alguien no obedeció su orden de no leer la carta para Lincoln.

-Alto. —Lucy tenia la nota entre sus manos, leyéndola— Tienen que escuchar esto.

-¡Te dije que no era para ti!

Hizo caso omiso, y empezó a decir lo que leía.

-Escuchen:

" _Lincoln_ _,_ _para_ _cuando_ _leas_ _esto_ _,_ _yo_ _ya_ _estaré_ _muy_ _lejos_ _._  
 _No_ _pienso_ _volver_ _,_ _no_ _pienso_ _despedirme_ _._  
 _Tengo_ _un_ _diccionario_ _a_ _mi_ _lado_ _para_ _buscar_ _las_ _palabras_ _apropiadas_ _para_ _expresarme_ _._  
 _Te_ _odio_ _,_ _aborrezco_ _,_ _desprecio_ _._

 _Nunca_ _conocí_ _a_ _nadie_ _tan_ _patético_ _como_ _tú_ _._  
 _Tus_ _horribles_ _gustos_ _,_ _tu_ _cabello_ _raro_ _,_ _tu_ _estúpida_ _familia_ _,_ _tus_ _tontos_ _amigos_ _,_ _todo_ _eso_ _me_ _parece_ _ridículo._  
 _Nunca_ _fuiste_ _mi_ _amigo_ _,_ _solo_ _eras_ _una_ _distracción_ _._  
 _Espero_ _lograr_ _olvidarme_ _de_ _ti_ _pronto_ _,_ _todo_ _el_ _que_ _te_ _conozca_ _desearía_ _lo_ _mismo_ _._

 _No_ _he_ _terminado_ _,_ _aún_ _quiero_ _insultar_ _a_ _tus_ _hermanas_ _._

 _Lori_ _,_ _la_ _mayor_ _,_ _la_ _comandante_ _de_ _su_ _ejercito_ _bueno_ _para_ _nada_ _._ _Perdiendo_ _el_ _condenado_ _tiempo_ _con_ _su_ _novio_ _todo_ _el_ _día_ _,_ _pegada_ _al_ _móvil_ _siempre_ _,_ _y_ _diciéndoles_ _que_ _hacer_ _a_ _cada_ _momento_ _para_ _mantener_ _el_ _orden_ _._

 _Leni_ _,_ _la_ _inteligente_ _,_ _la_ _de_ _un buen y estúpido corazón._ _Anda_ _en_ _su_ _mundo_ _como_ _una_ _torpe_ _,_ _y_ _hace_ _ropa_ _como_ _si_ _alguien_ _algún_ _día_ _fuera_ _a_ _fijarse_ _en_ _esa_ _porquería_ _que_ _hace_ _,_ _como_ _si_ _se_ _pudiera_ _volver_ _diseñadora_ _algún_ _día._

 _Luna_ _,_ _la_ _rockera_ _,_ _la_ _que_ _tiene_ _pésimos_ _gustos_ _. ¿_ _En_ _serio_ _cree_ _que_ _lograra_ _algo_ _con_ _esas_ _canciones_ _?_ _Es_ _estúpido_ _e_ _imposible_ _._ _Jamas_ _lograra_ _nada_ _ni_ _llegara_ _a_ _ser_ _alguien_ _mundialmente_ _reconocida_ _._

 _Luan_ _,_ _la_ _graciosa_ _,_ _el_ _payaso_ _de_ _la_ _familia_ _._ _Chistes_ _malos_ _,_ _presentación_ _mala_ _,_ _todo_ _en_ _ella_ _es_ _malo_ _._ _Si_ _tuviera_ _la_ _oportunidad_ _,_ _me_ _alejaría_ _de_ _ella_ _lo_ _más_ _que_ _pudiese_ _._

 _Lynn_ _,_ _la_ _deportista_ _,_ _la_ _ruda_ _._ _Una_ _chica_ _que_ _le_ _gustan_ _los_ _deportes_ _. ¿Que_ _clase_ _de_ _fenómeno_ _es_ _este_ _?_ _Esa_ _rarita_ _no_ _conseguirá_ _un_ _novio_ _nunca_ _,_ _espantara_ _a_ _todos_ _los_ _muchachos_ _que_ _se_ _le_ _acerquen_ _._

 _Lucy_ _,_ _la_ _oscura_ _,_ _la_ _deprimente_ _._ _Sus_ _poemas_ _y_ _apariencia_ _asustarían_ _a_ _cualquiera_ _, ¿Que_ _clase_ _de_ _ser_ _con_ _sentido_ _común_ _se_ _acercaría_ _a_ _ella_ _?_ _Es_ _asquerosa_ _._

 _Lana_ _,_ _la_ _plomera_ _, la zoóloga, la_ _gemela_ _número_ _uno_ _._ _No_ _me_ _imagino_ _lo_ _insoportable_ _que_ _sera_ _,_ _y_ _el_ _paso_ _del_ _tiempo_ _sólo_ _la_ _volverá_ _peor_ _._

 _Lola_ _,_ _la_ _rosada_ _,_ _la_ _princesa_ _,_ _la_ _gemela_ _número_ _dos_ _. No_ _sé_ _si_ _alguien_ _se_ _lo_ _habrá_ _dicho_ _,_ _pero_ _su_ _rostro_ _lleno_ _de_ _maquillaje_ _me_ _da_ _ganas_ _de_ _vomitar_ _y_ _abuchear_ _._

 _Lisa_ _,_ _la_ _nerd_ _,_ _la_ _cerebrito_ _._ _La_ _inteligencia_ _de_ _un_ _genio_ _,_ _la_ _sagacidad_ _de_ _un_ _rábano_ _._ _Si_ _,_ _es_ _útil_ _;_ _lástima_ _que_ _solo_ _lo_ _sera_ _para_ _las_ _tareas_ _y_ _pruebas_ _,_ _por_ _que_ _no_ _aportara_ _mucho_ _más_ _a_ _la_ _sociedad_ _._

 _Y_ _Lily_ _,_ _la_ _bebé_ _,_ _la_ _menor_ _._ _Sin_ _personalidad_ _,_ _ni_ _metas_ _,_ _ni_ _aspiraciones_ _,_ _ni_ _responsabilidades_ _,_ _solo_ _un_ _estorbo_ _._ _Tal_ _vez_ _sera_ _mucho_ _más_ _productiva_ _cuando_ _crezca_ _._

 _Hasta_ _nunca_ _,_ _Lincoln_ _._ _Olvidare_ _a_ _tu_ _ridícula_ _familia_ _y_ _jamas_ _nos_ _juntaremos_ _de_ _nuevo_ _._

 _Con_ _odio_ _:_  
 _¿Es_ _que_ _no_ _es_ _obvio_ _?"_

El sonido de los grillos fue lo único que se oyó por los próximos segundos, todas estaban calladas. Kevin estaba cabizbajo, avergonzado, y trataba de evitar sus miradas.  
Ya no estaban enojadas, tampoco tristes, ni sorprendidas. Más bien, se encontraban enternecidas por las palabras escritas en la carta. Todas sabían que Kevin poseía muchos defectos, como su hambre insaciable, su fácil irritabilidad por todo, su obsesión con molestar a las personas, sus prejuicios, y sobretodo, sus mentiras. Las mentiras de Kevin estaban escritas en esa carta, y no había que pensar mucho para saber lo que realmente quería decir.

-¿Quieres que lo traduzca para Lincoln? —Pregunto Lucy desde el lugar en el que estaba.

-Te golpearía si pudiera —Le saco la lengua e hizo el ademán de abandonar el lugar nuevamente— Una cosa más: Christian y Eddie mandan saludos, y mi Papá también.

-¡Espera! —Lori le dio una orden— ¿Porque le mandarías una carta a Lincoln así? Creí que era tu amigo.

-¡Pues esta absolutamente claro! Quiero ganarme su odio. Duh. —Ya no tenia mucho tiempo, tendría que irse pronto.

-Eso no tiene sentido. Es una contradicción. Dices que es la única razón por la cual vienes, y sin embargo, te empeñas en insultarlo en esa carta, para ganarte su odio según tú. ¿Quien le hace eso a su amigo? Solo hay una respuesta para esta interrogante. Mi conclusión es que... —Lisa iba a plantear su hipótesis, mas Kevin se llevo las manos a los oídos para evitar oírla.

-¡No te oigo! ¡La, La, La, La, La, La! ¡Cállate! —Cerraba los ojos para no tener que mirar a los suyos cuando escucharan la respuesta.

-Simplemente, al ver que esta estrategia ha funcionado quizás en varias ocasiones, haz querido seguir haciéndolo por un motivo. Es tan simple y básico como...

-¡YA DILO! —Grito Lola desesperada.

-¡Esta bien! Cielos, tan solo intentaba poner algo de ambiente dramático. —Acomodo sus lentes para continuar— Kevin expresa su odio hacia la gente a la cual le agrada para no sentirse mal. Él no quiere estar triste.

-¡Tenías que decirlo! —Le grito Kevin. Ahora se cruzaba de brazos y les daba la espalda.

-¿Es cierto? ¿No quieres estar triste? —Pregunto Lynn, sorprendida como el resto.

-¿Necesitas un manual? ¡Por supuesto que si! ¿Quien querría estar triste? —Se giro hacia ella, aunque fingía enojo, su rostro expresaba vergüenza— Solo las nenas se ponen tristes y lloran como niñas. Yo no. Yo solo quiero que la gente me odie para no sentirme mal cuando las abandone. Sobretodo con ustedes. —Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Kevin se abría con alguien— Nunca antes tantas personas me aceptaron, siempre nos mudamos y siempre acabo con mis amistades de la peor forma posible para que deseen olvidarme. Hasta que ustedes llegaron, demonios.

Se frotó uno de sus ojos con el puño, algo le debía haber entrado al párpado.

-La verdad es que tal vez ustedes no sean tan malas. Y tal vez Lincoln sea algo afortunado por tenerlas cerca siempre, sabiendo que estarán apoyándose en todo momento. Que envidia. ¡Escuchen bien esto por que no lo repetiré de nuevo! —Tomo aire antes de continuar— Son maravillosas, ¿de acuerdo? Lori puede que se la pase hablando con su novio siempre, pero es la que más sabe sobre la responsabilidad que todas, aunque no lo parezca a simple vista. Leni tiene un talento extraordinario, no para mí, sino para otras personas que sí saben reconocer algo hermoso cuando lo ven. Luna es capaz de tocar todos los instrumentos que existen en la tierra, incluso más, y sus canciones serán recordadas por mucho tiempo. Luan tiene un sentido del humor inquebrantable, no importa si es la única que se ríe, ella sigue con su show, y eso es digno de admirar. Lynn es tremendamente enérgica y con capacidades que no cualquier chica puede tener, va a ser el tipo más fuerte que jamas haya conocido. Lucy tiene una mente llena de ideas, que aunque son oscuras y deprimentes, no dejan de ser asombrosas. Lana podría arreglar tantas cañerías, criar a tantos animales, y solucionar tanto problemas, que ya no tendríamos mucho de que preocuparnos con alguien tan genial como ella por ahí. Lola deslumbrara con su belleza tantos sitios, y sorprenderá a muchas personas con su hermosura, incluso hasta yo podría llegar a aplaudirla algún día. Lisa lograra tantas cosas, tantos avances científicos, y sé que aportara mucho a Norte América cuando sea mayor. Y Lily, es solo una bebé, pero estoy seguro de que algún talento suyo se desarrollará, y más aún cuando tiene una familia como ustedes. No se atrevan a cambiar nunca, por más que las lleven a un psicólogo o lo que sea, —Al cual golpearía si les dijera que lo que hacen esta mal o es incorrecto— no cambien. Por que aunque estén locas, su locura no esta tan mal.

Nadie sabia que decir, era algo increíble ver a Kevin hablando tan bien de ellas, mientras se frotaba su ojo con algo que le entro, empezaba a soltar algunas gotas.

-No le digan nada de esto a Lincoln.

Ya no diría nada, no se humillaría de nuevo.

-Soy pésimo para las despedidas. —Volvió a dar la vuelta para irse del patio trasero— Una cosa más, ¿Saben porque nos mudamos? Bueno, no sé si vieron que descendimos muchas cosas del camión de mudanzas... No eran nuestras. ¡Adiós! ¡Perdedoras!

Se alejo sin mirar atrás, aunque las demás notaron que se frotaba ambos ojos cuando estaba ya a cierta distancia.  
No dijeron nada, no había mucho que discutir. Todas volvieron a sus cuartos para recobrar el sueño. Nadie sabia quien le diría a Lincoln sobre el abandono de Kevin. Estaban afligidas.  
Lucy decidió guardar el mensaje, al menos por ahora.

No fue necesario decírselo después de todo. Solo bastaron un par de días para que se diera cuenta de que su amigo ya no estaba.  
Se pregunto que le sucedió, por que no le dijo nada, por que no se despidió. Eran amigos, eso se suponía. Quizás Kevin no lo veía de esa forma, quizás él solo lo veía como una especie de distracción o algo así, o sólo quería hacerle tanto daño como lo había hecho con otros.

Trato de no pensar en eso, y prestar atención a la clase. No pudo, ¿Quien podría olvidar a alguien tan glotón, maleducado, abusivo, mentiroso, y agradable como Kevin? Al quedar atrapado en su mente, no logró oír como es que la maestra introducía a un nuevo alumno a la clase.

-¡Alumnos! ¡Les quiero presentar a un nuevo compañero! ¡Les pido que le den una cordial bienvenida! Oh, ¡Y es extranjero! ¿No es maravilloso? Preséntate con toda la clase, por favor.

No escucho el extraño acento del nuevo, ni el suspiro de las niñas al verlo entrar al aula.

-Buenos días, compañeros norteamericanos. Acabo de mudarme a esta hermosa ciudad, en este maravilloso país. Permitan presentarme cordialmente.

No vio como es que el nuevo sonreía mostrando su dientes perfectos, e inclinaba su cabeza hacia delante en señal de saludo mostrando su cabello negro corto perfecto con una pequeña cresta. No le presto atención a su inusual forma de vestir, llevaba un terno azul, pantalones del mismo color, camisa blanca, y una rosa en su bolsillo al lado del pecho.

Tendría que haberse dado cuenta de él, que, aunque no lo sabia, era su nuevo vecino.

-Mi nombre es Wade.

Y soy de Inglaterra.


	8. Malas Noticias

Se sentaba sólo.

Apenas era su primer día en esa escuela y ya tenía a un pequeño grupo de fans que le atraía su hermoso rostro, y de todas formas se sentó él sólo a la hora del almuerzo. Clyde y Lincoln lo observaban desde la mesa en la que estaban. Era extraño que vistiera de una forma tan elegante cuando asistía a la escuela, y tuviera unos modales tan educados al comer, pues usaba tenedores y cuchillos de diversos tamaños para dividir y devorar un simple sándwich.

Los amigos tenían otros asuntos de que conversar.

-Entonces... ¿Kevin se fue? —Le pregunto Clyde.

-Si. Me dejo, sin despedirse siquiera. —Respondió cabizbajo— Creo que no compartíamos el mismo afecto.

-No quiero decir que te lo dije Lincoln. Siempre me cayó mal. Ni siquiera confío en que era canadiense como decía. —Masticaba algo de su sándwich que traía consigo.

De repente, ambos dirigieron la vista hacia el chico nuevo. Chandler y un par de niños grandes se aproximaban a su mesa. Eso no podía ser bueno, Chandler debía estar buscando un sitio donde sentarse, y si Wade no cedía su lugar, ganaría un poderoso enemigo.

-¡Hey! ¡Ingles! ¡Sal de ahí! ¡Mis amigos y yo vamos a sentarnos! —Lo decía en torno burlón, respaldado por ese par que tenia detrás. La respuesta tardo en llegar. Wade masticaba su comida con lentitud sin mirarlos, y al terminar se limpio la boca con una servilleta, antes de levantarse y plantarse frente a el muchacho más popular de la escuela.

-Caballeros. Por favor, no desean causar ni una incomodidad, y yo no deseo causarles ni un mal. Podemos discutir esto diplomáticamente y llegar a un acuerdo mutuo...

Chandler se reía de esos extraños modismos y su acento.

-¡Ja! ¿Y después que? ¿Nos sentaremos y tomaremos algo de té con el meñique levantado?

El grupo que lo acedia iba a soltar una carcajada. Mas fueron interrumpidos por el extranjero.

-Le pido que me deje terminar. Podemos llegar a un acuerdo... O puedo humillarlo en publico ahora mismo. Creo que tomare la segunda opción. —Comenzó a golpear su mesa con fuerza, llamando la atención de todos en la cafetería— ¡Damas y caballeros, lamento informarles de que tengo malas noticias! —Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro— Este sujeto de clara carencia de modales y autoestima esta intentando intimidarme respaldado por un par de gorilas incapaces de decidir por si mismos y obligados a soportar una tortura, pues tienen que estar de acuerdo con todo lo que su líder diga. Quiero que le respondan a la opinión popular: ¿Que se siente ser tan frágil?

Chandler ya no sonreía, se resignaba a responder. Los niños a los alrededores estaban asombrados por estas cosas dichas por el nuevo, incluso Lincoln. No podían creer que el nuevo retara al dueño de la escuela.

-Sí. Pueden golpearme ahora si quieren, lo que denotaría su falta completa de valor, y solo me daría la razón. Confió en que al menos tengan algo de dignidad como para dejarme en paz. Estúpido americano, largo de mi vista si no quieres que esto termine en una pelea de argumentos en la cual saldrás perdiendo con seguridad.

Chandler miro a su alrededor, los demás estaban asombrados por la actitud del nuevo, algunos reían entre dientes.

-Agradece que tenga cosas más importantes que hacer. —Le dijo en forma de amenaza.

-Agradece que no recurrí a la violencia, norteamericano. —El nuevo no se inmutaba.

Chandler salio de la cafetería junto a sus amigos, enojado. Wade no termino de hablar, ahora se dirigía a sus compañeros de estudio.

-Vamos a establecer una regla aquí. ¿Sabes quien soy? Soy el portador de malas noticias. Y cualquiera que se atreva a enfrentarse contra mi, terminara perdiendo y siendo humillado públicamente. No tomen esto como una especie de advertencia, es simplemente un mandato. Ahora, yo soy su nuevo rey. Tal y como lo fui en Inglaterra. ¡Vuelvan a comer! —Su sonrisa estaba cargada de cinismo, y sus palabras eran aceptadas por todos. Lincoln y Clyde se miraron preocupados, no podían creer que existía alguien peor que Chandler.

Cuando el receso termino y volvieron a clases, por algún motivo el chico nuevo reía y observaba a sus compañeros con algo de desprecio. Respondía cada vez que la maestra hacia una pregunta, no dejaba a nadie más contestar, presumiendo sus conocimientos. No hablaba con nadie, se sentía demasiado superior como para charlar con alguno de ellos. Era insoportable.

Las clases finalizaron, y ambos volvían a sus respectivas casas juntos, charlaron un poco sobre la situación que se presentó en su escuela.

-Lincoln, ¿Que opinas de él? ¿Crees que se meta con nosotros?

-Bueno, si la experiencia no me falla, mientras no nos metamos en sus asuntos, él no se meterá en los nuestros. —Respondió pensativo, se preguntaba si podría aguantar a ese chico nuevo por el resto del año. No es que le cayera mal, simplemente tenia cierta desconfianza. Su ultima experiencia con alguien nuevo no acabo muy bien.

-Oh. Creo que eso sera un problema. —Clyde señalo hacia el lado contrario de la acera. Lincoln vio en esa dirección a Wade, llevando su mochila en su espalda, sonriendo siempre, con la frente en alto, no se daba cuenta de su presencia, o tal vez no los reconocía.

Su casa era por esa ruta. Y si seguía así terminaría pasando por la casa en venta que una vez le había pertenecido a Kevin. Lincoln trago saliva.

-¿Crees que él...?

-No, Clyde. No puede ser posible. —Estaba nervioso, intento mantener la calma— Él no puede estar viviendo ahí.

Estaban por descubrirlo. Llegaron a su vecindario, y ambos pudieron ver, sorprendidos, como es que Wade ingresaba por la puerta de la casa delante de la de los Loud. Sí eran malas noticias.

-Eh... Creo que mis papás se enojaran si llego tarde. —Ni siquiera Clyde quería estar con Lincoln para que afrontara esta situación— Nos vemos mañana.

Corrió rápidamente de ahí, dejando a su amigo aún en estado de shock, con la boca abierta. Paso unos minutos en la misma posición hasta que alguien le hizo reaccionar.

-¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¿Lincoln? ¿Estas jugando a los encantados? —Lana lo jalaba de su camiseta para que despertara del trance, estaba cubierta de lodo. Su hermano sacudió su cabeza para salir de su sorpresa por completo.

-No. Es solo que... Hay un nuevo vecino. —Avanzo hacia la puerta de su hogar, siendo seguido por una Lana curiosa.

-¿En serio? ¿Y lo conoces?

-Bueno, asiste a mi escuela. —Ambos entraron a su casa.

-¡Genial! ¿Y como es?

-Muy diferente a Kevin.

Subió a su habitación, necesitaba pensar un poco. Lana se quedo en la sala un rato, viendo a través de la ventana de la sala la casa del nuevo vecino, tenia ganas de conocerlo. Nunca tuvo una interacción tan cercana con Kevin, exceptuando su extraña despedida, pero con esta nueva visita podría crear una amistad. Y si era como Christian, seria mucho mejor.

Christian fue con quien tuvo más interacción. A ambos les gustaba ensuciarse, los lagartos, y diversas cosas más. Recordó el día en el cual ambos se encontraron en el parque. Ella estaba jugando con sus amigos de su edad en el barro, y él había estado tirando globos de agua a las personas junto con Eddie, del cual se tuvo que separar para no ser atrapados por las personas que los perseguían. Sin preguntar, se unió a ellos, no le daba vergüenza jugar con niños menores que él, y mucho menos lo que comentaba la gente a su alrededor. Fue un buen día.

La ultima vez que lo vio habían acordado cazar insectos en el patio trasero para dárselos a sus lagartos, nunca lo hicieron. A pesar de su edad, sabia que no se tenia que enojar, simplemente le quedaba aceptar que su amigo ya no estaba y agradecer los momentos que pasaron juntos.

Decidió ser la primera en visitar al nuevo.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte de la casa Loud, alguien tenia sus propios problemas. Lucy leía una y otra vez la carta que Kevin le dejo a Lincoln, se encontraba en una encrucijada. La ultima voluntad del canadiense era que Lincoln leyera la carta y se ganase su odio; por otro lado, Lincoln lo conocía muy bien y sabría descifrar el mensaje. Tenia dos opciones: O le daba a su hermano la despedida de su amigo y este se daba cuenta de las extrañas intenciones de Kevin, o no lo hacia y lo dejaba creer que nunca tuvieron una amistad de verdad cumpliendo con lo que el canadiense había pedido. No era algo sencillo de decidir.

Debía consultar con alguien más.

-¿Y tu eres...?

-¡Soy Lana! ¡Bienvenido al vecindario!

-Por la reina... —Wade no esperaba encontrarse con una niña rubia sucia por completo al abrir su puerta cuando oyó el timbre de su casa. Se sorprendió al tener delante a una persona con una presencia tan antihigiénica, su cara mostraba inconformidad. Lana no lo notaba— Gracias, Lana. Eh... ¿Donde es que vive?

-¡Al frente! —Señalo a su hogar con una sonrisa— ¡Mi hermano dice que te conoce!

-¿Tu hermano? —Eso sí le interesaba— ¿Quien es él?

-Es Lincoln, el chico de cabello blanco.

-Lincoln... —Lo dijo como si estuviera probando una fruta agria. Así que ese era el nombre del chico que vio en la escuela. No destacaba entre sus compañeros por alguna razón, nunca entendería a los norteamericanos— Y cuentame, Lana, ¿Quieres jugar algo? —Ahora le sonreía por algún motivo.

Sucedía algo extraño, no se escuchaba ni un escandalo, ni un solo ruido. Esto era inusual. Para esas horas de la tarde ya deberían estar discutiendo sobre quien usaría el control de la televisión. Lincoln salio de su habitación, tras terminar con sus tareas y haber charlado con Clyde un momento por radio, para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien. Descendió al primer piso, encontrándose con una escena familiar.

Sus hermanas, exceptuando a Lana, se hallaban apegadas contra la ventana de la sala, mirando al exterior.

-¿Que esta pasando? —Pregunto extrañado.

-¡Silencio! ¡Tienes que ver esto! —Lori lo tomó del brazo y lo jalo con ellas.

Lo que todas veían era a su hermana Lana, jugando en el lodo como siempre, junto a un extraño que vestía de forma elegante, que usaba guantes y parecía evitar ensuciarse con la tierra.

-¿Quien es ese? ¡Parece de mi edad! —Comento Lynn, con curiosidad.

Lincoln no podía creerlo, la historia se repetía de nuevo, solo que esta vez con un extranjero diferente.

-Pues, a juzgar por la obvia mudanza de nuestro "amigo", supongo que alguien más ya habrá tomado el lugar en esa casa. Es bastante lógico en retrospectiva. —Lisa analizaba la situación, quería estudiar los comportamientos del nuevo sujeto.

-¿Lo conocías Lincoln? —Pregunto Luna de la nada, sin dejar lo que estaba haciendo.

-Si. —La respuesta atrajo la atención de sus hermanas.

-¿Que? ¿Donde? ¿Como? —Lola era la más interesada.

-Bueno... Asistió a mi escuela hoy día. No sé mucho de él en realidad. —No iba a contarles lo que Wade hizo en la cafetería.

-¿Y como se llama? —Interrogo Lucy.

-Es Wade. Y es de Inglaterra. No creo que debamos relacionarnos mucho con él. —Lo decía por miedo a lo que podría hacerle a él o sus hermanas, si es que cumplía con sus amenazas. Sin embargo, su familia lo interpreto de otra manera. Intuyeron de que Lincoln intentaba rechazar a esta nueva amistad gracias a lo que Kevin hizo, aunque ellas conocían la verdad y aún no se lo habían dicho.

Luan creyó que lo mejor era intentar volver amigos a Wade y Lincoln, para que así se animara un poco por la reciente situación que paso con su anterior amigo. Salio por la puerta de su casa, sin previo aviso, y empezó a hablarle al ingles desde la entrada.

-¡Hey! ¿Wade? ¿Cierto?

El muchacho se extraño de al oír su nombre departe de esa adolescente, con problemas en la dentadura.

-¿Si?

-Ven aquí. Queremos conocerte.

-¿Queremos? —Guardaba cierta desconfianza.

-Si. Ella es mi hermana, las otras están dentro. —Respondió Lana— Podemos terminar nuestro castillo más tarde, ahora te puedo presentar a mi familia. —Estaba entusiasmada.

Wade tardo un rato en contestar. Levantó una ceja y se llevo una mano por debajo de la mandíbula. Después de reflexionar un poco, accedió. Se retiro sus guantes y los guardo en su bolsillo, se arreglo el cabello un poco con un peine que sacó de otro, y se hecho algo de perfume que traía consigo.

-De acuerdo, Madame. —Ingreso al hogar, detrás de Luan y Lana.

Abrió sus ojos como platos al mirar a tantas chicas en un solo lugar, y saber que eran hermanas. Trago saliva antes de presentarse.

-Buenas tardes. —Se inclino hacia adelante, haciendo una reverencia— Es un gusto conocerlas. Soy Wade, de Inglaterra.

Las hermanas notaron sus modales, su elegante manera de vestir, y su acento que denotaba su extranjerismo. Él definitivamente no era como Kevin. Wade busco con la mirada a Lincoln, sabia que tenia que estar en alguna parte entre esa multitud, ese cabello y sus ojeras no son fáciles de olvidar.

-Hey... Viejo. Eh... ¿Quieres tomar asiento? —Pregunto Luna, no conocía muy bien los modismos elegantes, así que estaba algo nerviosa como las otras, exceptuando a Lola.

El invitado asintió con la cabeza.

-Muchas gracias, señorita... —Esperó a que terminara su oración, aun no conocía su nombre, mientras se sentaba sobre el sofá, siendo rodeado por los Loud.

-Luna, soy Luna.

-¡Hey, Lincoln! —Todas se apartaron dejando pasar a su hermano cuando Lori mencionó su nombre— ¿No quieres mostrarle tus videojuegos a Wade?

Se vieron a los ojos. Lincoln estaba tenso, podían verse diminutas gotas de sudor caer por su frente. Wade por el contrario estaba tranquilo y relajado, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Era muy extraño, el Ingles creyó que quizás el peliblanco escucho sus mandatos en la escuela, y eso lo tenia asustado en ese momento. No tendría por que reaccionar así, esa era su casa y podría salir maltrecho de ahí si se atrevía a hacer algo contra él.

Guardando la calma, o intentándolo, Lincoln se sentó junto a Wade en el sofá de la sala. Sus hermanas se veían interesadas en que ambos forjaran una amistad. Leni les paso un par de controles para la consola de videojuegos, Luan puso un juego y encendió la televisión, Lola y Lana fueron a su habitación y trajeron un par de almohadas al dúo para que sintiesen cómodos, Lori fue a la cocina a preparar mini pizzas, Lucy fue a su habitación a ver podía crear un poema para el nuevo, Luna puso algo de musica proveniente de Inglaterra en la radio, Lynn cargó a Lily para que no diera problemas, y Lisa solo anotaba unos cuantos apuntes en la libreta sobre el nuevo. Querían que la dos estuviesen cómodos.

-Disculpe, ¿Lincoln, cierto? —Decidió romper el hielo, dejando su control a un lado.

-Sí. —Se preparaba para alguna especie de advertencia o amenaza, mas estaba equivocado.

-¿No tienes otras cosas? No me agradan mucho los videojuegos. —Cada una de las hermanas se sorprendió al oír esto y quedaron quietas como estatuas en las escaleras, incluso Lily.

-Bueno... Tengo un par de comics que quizás te gusten. —Se sentía aliviado por dentro, Wade no lo amenazó. Al menos no ahí.

-Si, prefiero leer a tener que estar sentado en una gran pantalla. ¿Donde están? —Fue ganando más confianza.

-En mi habitación. Si deseas puedo traerlos.

-De ninguna manera, no quiere causar ninguna disconformidad. Procedamos a ascender los dos a tu cuarto. —No era lo que esperaba. O su amabilidad no era una especie de faceta, o solo buscaba el momento adecuado para darle una amenaza. Era cuestión de tiempo para descubrirlo.

-¡Claro! ¡Ven! —Su inseguridad se perdía, ese muchacho quizás si era un buen tipo después de todo.

Ambos subieron a su cuarto, ignorando la presencia de sus hermanas en las escaleras.

Lucy ya había terminado de escribir algo para Wade, así que salio de su cuarto, solo para encontrar a sus hermanas apoyando sus orejas sobre la puerta del cuarto de Lincoln.

-¿Que hacen?

Su aparición las hizo saltar y gritar. Todas y cada una se taparon la boca entre ellas para dejar de hacerlo.

-¡Lucy! ¡No hagas eso! ¡Intentamos oír de lo que hablan esos dos! —Dijo Lynn.

-¡Si Lincoln lo arruina no se lo perdonare! —Lola trataba de observar desde la perilla de su puerta— ¡Ese Ingles tiene muchos modales, podría ser un buen candidato para mi fiesta de té!

-Silencio, Lola. —Luna también hacia lo mismo que las otras— Además, no lo hacemos por nosotras. Lo hacemos por Lincoln y... Ya sabes, el otro.

-¿El otro? Creí que también lo hacíamos por Kev... —Leni no pudo terminar de hablar, Lori la calló con ambas manos.

-¡No digas su nombre cuando estamos cerca de Lincoln! Si logramos que este chico se haga amigo de él, sera mucho más fácil que olvide al otro, no importa si nos agrada o no.

Por supuesto que Lincoln las conocía bien, y también sabia la razón por la cual hicieron todo eso. Su invitado se sentó al borde de su cama, viendo las imágenes que estaban pegadas en las paredes, esperando pacientemente.

-¿Ace Savvy? ¿Es un súper héroe?

-Sí, mi héroe favorito. Ten. —Le paso un par de comics. Wade miro con curiosidad.

-Asombroso. —Leyo unas cuantas páginas— Y dime, Lincoln. ¿Tus hermanas se comportan así a menudo? —Pregunto sin despegar la vista en lo que estaba haciendo.

-No son así en realidad. —Lincoln respondía de la misma forma— Usualmente son más ruidosas.

-Cielos. No vayas a malinterpretar esto, ¿No te es una pesadilla vivir con ellas aquí? Perdón si me estoy metiendo en asuntos que no son de mi incumbencia.

-No te preocupes. He aprendido a vivir con ello.

-Que sagacidad...

El sitio quedo en silencio por un rato, ambos sumergidos en su propia lectura. Lincoln quiso hacer otra pregunta.

-¿Wade? —Ahora había dejado de leer su cómic.

-Digame. —Él no dejo lo que hacia.

-¿Puedo preguntar por que hiciste eso en la escuela?

La situación se puso algo incomoda, Wade tardó en contestar. Tosió para aclarar su voz.

-Recurrí a la diplomacia. Verás, Joven Lincoln, en mi anterior escuela era tratado con respeto. Todos ahí sabían que yo tenia sangre real, no obstante, aquí las cosas son algo distintas. Si no son amaestrados a tiempo, no sabrán quien soy en realidad. Perdón si te sentiste aludido, no era mi intención, al menos no del todo. De hecho, me has caído bastante bien, y anhelo que se creé una amistad entre nosotros dos.

Sus palabras parecían sinceras. Además, le convenía ser amigo del "Rey" de la escuela.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos discutiendo en el cuarto, viendo vídeos por su laptop, leyendo más comics, entre otras cosas antes de salir de su habitación. Cuando la puerta se abrió, lo primero que vieron fue al grupo femenino caer delante de ellos. Todas sonrieron de manera nerviosa al ser descubiertas. Wade no oculto su sorpresa, y Lincoln no oculto su incomodidad.

-Vaya, tenias razón.

-Te lo dije, la próxima vez yo iré a tu casa.

-Me parecería descortés si no invitara a tus hermanas también.

-Estarán bien. ¿Vamos al Arcade?

-Seguro, solo porque anhelo algo con que alimentarme, tú puedes jugar lo que desees.

-Hecho. —Los dos chocaron sus puños. Era increíble como es que una amistad nueva se pudiese crear en tan solo un día.

Ambos bajaron en dirección hacia la salida, seguidos por la mirada de las hermanas de Lincoln, quienes se hicieron a un lado para dejarlos avanzar. Sin embargo Wade, antes de descender por la escalera, se dio la vuelta y observo a las chicas, mostraba sus dientes blancos.

-Señoritas... —Y guiño su ojo. Era claro que coqueteaba con alguna de ellas.

Cuando se fue junto con Lincoln, todas comenzaron a decir sus opiniones respecto a su nuevo amigo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Que piensan de él? —Dijo Lori.

-No parece tener una buena condición física ni que le gusten los riesgos. —Comento Lynn.

-Ese sujeto tiene gustos extravagantes. No creo que le guste el caos. —Dijo Luna.

-Pues a mí me agrada, jugo conmigo aunque no quería ensuciarse. —Objetó Lana.

-Que mal por ustedes. Estoy seguro de que sabrá jugar muy bien conmigo. —Lola ya se ilusionaba al encontrar a alguien que por fin sabría como tener una fiesta de té elegante.

-Pues, no creo que tenga un buen " _sin_ _té_ _do_ " del humor. ¿Entienden? ¿Entienden? —Luan reía, el resto solo suspiro por oír tan mal chiste.

-Bueno, parece que le es muy difícil hablar nuestro idioma. Me pregunto que tan difícil sera hablar el suyo. —Nadie le iba a decir a Leni que el Ingles Americano y Europeo eran similares.

-Lo sigo estudiando. Es demasiado pronto para sacar conclusiones aceleradas. A menos que deje que experimente en él, claro esta. —Lisa se acomodó sus anteojos.

-¿Y a quien creen que le guiño el ojo ese chico? Porque obviamente le interesa alguna de nosotras, —Mencionó Lucy— o alguna de ustedes...

Por el resto del día, Lincoln olvidaría a Kevin, y se centraría en divertirse con el nuevo vecino por el resto del día. No sabia que cuando volviera tendría que parar una pequeña pelea que hubo entre Lori, Leni, Lola, Luna, Lynn; las demás no querían involucrarse en una pelea por descubrir quien era la más bonita.

Pero Wade, ese niño amable lejos de la escuela, y despiadado en este, tenía un plan en mente. No mintió cuando dijo que quería ser amigo de Lincoln, el chico en serio le agrado. Tampoco mintió cuando dijo que quería ser un Rey en la escuela, era muy engreído y egocéntrico. Y como todo gran Rey...

Necesitaba una Reina.

No le importaba quien fuera, conocía a varias aspirantes en la casa que visitó.


	9. Larga vida a la Reina

Su egocentrismo era tanto que no permitía que nadie se le acercase cuando comía en la cafetería, siempre que alguien le hablase tendría que pedir permiso primero, coqueteaba con las niñas de la escuela con piropos, obligaba a otros a hacer su tarea. Era el Rey.

No hablaba con Lincoln en la escuela, le explicó que no quería que los vieran juntos, tenia una reputación que cuidar, y lo recompensaría de alguna forma. Clyde no le creía cuando este le decía que Wade ya era su amigo.

Cada vez que su ciclo escolar diario terminaba, ambos quedaban en salir al Arcade, a ver una película, o al parque. Wade evitaba a toda costa tener que ir a la casa Loud, fingió muy bien no sentirse incómodo la primera vez que visitó su hogar, mas por dentro se lleno de una desesperación terrible por ser continuamente observado por los ojos de todas aquellas chicas. Transmitían un sentimiento de que todo estuviera a punto de estallar que no podría soportar nadie. Excepto Lincoln, claro esta.

Sin embargo, cada vez que Lincoln lo invitaba, no podía negarse a ir; no seria amable rechazar una invitación de su vecino. Además, necesitaba obtener más información sobre sus hermanas, no fue difícil recordar sus nombres, simplemente basto con escuchar atentamente cuando Lincoln lo mencionó la primera vez.

Ya tenia varias aspirantes descartadas:  
Lily, Lisa, Lola, y Lana, fueron sacadas de su lista de candidatos por ser muy menores; Lori tenia novio, y ni un caballero le quitaría a otro a su amada; Leni podría ser una candidata perfecta, lastimosamente quedó fuera gracias a la diferencia de edad y su clara falta de neuronas; Luna era la musical, eso quedó claro cuando escuchó un escandalo de música proveniente del garaje de los vecinos y la vio tocando una guitarra junto a varios amplificadores, demasiado ruidosa, perturbaría su paz; Luan era la graciosa, le hizo muchos chistes cada vez que iba sobre británicos y té, él fingía reír, mientras que por dentro solo quería huir lejos de ella, no la soportaría; Lucy era muy extraña para su gusto, siempre salia de la nada y lo asustaba a él y Lincoln, recitaba poemas perturbadores, y su piel pálida tampoco le gustaba mucho; solo quedaba una.

Lynn Loud, la deportista. Siempre la veía entrenando en el patio trasero algo de fútbol, o en la mitad del pasillo haciendo Parkour, o golpeando a su hermano diciendo que practicaba algo de Lucha Libre. Era ruda, demasiado, pero no tenia muchas alternativas, supuso que era a la que más podría tolerar. No se relacionaba mucho con ellas en realidad, usualmente solo las saludaba, no entablaban mucha conversación. Tenia a su Reina.

Fue un sábado al mediodía cuando tocó la puerta de los Loud, esperando a que abriera su amigo. No es como si lo estuviera usando para llegar a relacionarse con su hermana, de verdad le agradaba el muchacho, no obstante, no podía desaprovechar una oportunidad así. Con una Reina podría llegar al mismo Estatus Social que tuvo en Inglaterra.

Quien lo recibió no era quien esperaba.

-Señorita Lucy, buenas. —Con un brazo en la espalda, y otro delante, hizo una reverencia para saludar. Le sonrió. Luego volvió a erguirse— ¿Se encuentra presente el joven Lincoln? Anhelo visitarlo.

Lucy tardo un rato en responder. Lo miro de arriba a abajo, y viceversa; llevaba la misma ropa elegante de siempre. Él y su hermano compartían el gusto por usar la misma ropa todos los días, todos en su familia lo hacían.

-Lincoln no se encuentra. Salió a comprar algo, eso creó. —Su respuesta seca cambió la expresión amable de Wade a una de disconformidad.

-Que aberración. Muchas gracias por su tiempo, procedo a retirarme. —Iba a darse media vuelta para volver a su hogar y esperar a que regresara, no contó con que Lucy lo detuviera.

-Si deseas puedes esperarlo acá. No debe tardar mucho. —No iba a rechazar una oferta así.

-De nuevo, gracias por su amabilidad. —Ingresó a la casa y se sentó en el sofá, Lucy cerro la puerta detrás de él y se sentó en otro mueble, leía algo de poesía de uno de sus libros. Wade necesitaba saber si Lynn se hallaba en casa, o si las otras también se encontraban ahí.

-Disculpe si la incomodo. ¿Lo que esta leyendo es un libro de Edgar Allan Poe?

Lucy respondió sin despegar su vista de la lectura.

-Sí.

-Maravilloso. ¿Sabe? Me encanta la literatura. Sobretodo cuando trata de...

No lo escuchaba, ni siquiera estaba leyendo, seguía pensando en la carta de Kevin. Le debía eso al menos, cumplir su última voluntad de ser odiado. Nunca se llevaron muy bien, Kevin ignoraba lo que Lucy recitaba siempre, pero le era de utilidad. Gracias a su conocimiento sobre lo que aterra a las personas, podía mejorar sus habilidades literarias en el arte del horror. Cuando se fue, sintió que se despidió de algo que le ayudó mucho, y que sin él las cosas no podían haber sido tan entretenidas.

No era tan fácil. También estaba Lincoln, quien quizás fue el que más sufrió con su partida, no porque se haya ido, sino porque lo hizo sin despedirse. Creyó que no eran tan amigos como para despedirse siquiera, sin decir nada, sin un mensaje, solo lo dejo. No era justo para él creer que fue engañado durante tanto tiempo.

No podía consultarlo con sus hermanas, puesto a que tampoco sabrían que hacer. Y mucho menos a sus padres, quienes también se tendrían que enterar de la despedida en algún momento. No podía decírselo a Clyde, él seria capaz de revelarlo ante la mínima presión de Lincoln. No quedaban muchas opciones. Aunque, quizás, había una persona que podría guardar el secreto y conocer a Lincoln al mismo tiempo.

-...El puente de London esta... —Lucy interrumpió al Ingles.

-Wade. —No estaba muy segura de lo que estaba haciendo, técnicamente él era un conocido para ella solamente, no podría considerarse como una amistad. Pero era amigo de Lincoln, y eso era suficiente.

-Digame. —Odiaba que lo interrumpiesen, no dijo nada al respecto y ocultó su enojo.

-Suspiro... —Realizó una pausa antes de continuar y dejo su libro a un lado— ¿Puedes guardar un secreto?

Lo que le faltaba. No le interesaba en lo absoluto esa chica y mucho menos en lo que se metiese, escuchar los problemas de otros jamas había sido su estilo, era muy egoísta. No tuvo otra opción, tendría que tratar de la mejor manera posible a las hermanas de su futura reina. Fingió compresión.

-Absolutamente.

-Hubo un niño, antes que tú, que fue amigo de Lincoln. —Se detuvo por un segundo— Él...

-¡Wade! —Lincoln entraba en ese instante por la puerta de su casa, saludando con una sonrisa a su vecino, e interrumpiendo la confesión de Lucy— ¿Que haces aquí?

-Lincoln, vine a fortalecer nuestro lazo de amistad. No te encontrabas en casa así que Lucy me invitó a que te esperará hasta que volvieras de cumplir con tus deberes pendientes. —Se puso de pie y saludó con un apretón de manos. Lucy tuvo que volver a su lectura, hundiendo su rostro en las hojas— Procedamos a socializar en tu habitación, mientras me narras a donde fuiste.

A Lincoln le pareció algo extraño la escena que encontró, decidió no decir nada sobre eso y accedió a la petición de Wade. Ambos subieron a su cuarto. El británico se sintió aliviado al ver que Lucy no terminó de hablar, feliz de no oír lo que fuera que le iba a decir, no quería guardar ni una relación con ella.

-Lori me llevo a la tienda de comics, salió con su novio así que le pedí que me llevara de paso.

-¿Y ella no ha vuelto?

-No, salió con él de nuevo.

Wade inspeccionaba en silencio el piso superior, vigilando si se encontraba con alguna de las hermanas Loud antes de entrar al cuarto de Lincoln. Cuando ambos estuvieron dentro, Wade decidió hablar.

-Joven Lincoln, permita que realice una petición.

-Uh... Sí, seguro. —Las actitudes con modales de Wade a todo momento le parecía extraño, no sabia como es que logró aprender tantos modismos.

-Deseo pasar tiempo con sus relaciones fraternales.

-¿Que? —No entendía muy bien la pregunta.

-Quiero pasar más tiempo con tus hermanas para llevarme bien con ellas, no creo haber tenido la oportunidad.

El sitio quedo en silencio por un rato. Esto era algo nuevo, por lo general, el único que quería hacer eso era Clyde, sus otros amigos evitaban ir a su casa para evitar específicamente a sus hermanas, y los últimos que se llevaron bien con ellas sufrieron mucho, bueno, solo uno de ellos de hecho. Tampoco lo iba a juzgar, seguro que se sentiría solo por no tener tantos amigos como supuso que tendría en Inglaterra.

-¿Seguro? ¡Digo! —Sacudió su cabeza para aclarar sus ideas— Seguro. Claro que sí, puedes.

-Fantástico. Necesitó algunos consejos. Tú eres quien esta más experimentado con ellas. Necesitare tu ayuda para entablar una amistad sólida con tu familia también. He tomado la opción de empezar por Lynn Loud. —Wade estaba orgulloso de que su plan saliese a la perfección, no se esperó de que Lincoln estallaría a carcajadas tras escuchar ese nombre— Disculpe, no he terminado de comprender cual fue la gracia.

-No, no... No es eso. —Se limpio las lágrimas de los ojos, y recuperó el aire que salieron de sus pulmones. Lynn, esperaba que quisiera relacionarse con Lola porque era la que tenia más modales en la familia, o Lana por ser la primera con la que habló. Wade no conocía el lío en el que se metería— Entonces, ¿Quieres que Lynn sea tu amiga? Tienes suerte, esta puede ser tu oportunidad.

-Explique con claridad.

-De acuerdo, escucha: Lynn tiene un partido de fútbol hoy día, así que puedes ir con ella, supongo.

-Buena idea, animarla en sus aspiraciones conseguirá que se forme un vinculo de manera rápida y eficaz. Usted sí que conoce a las chicas que viven en este lugar, Joven Lincoln.

-Los años de experiencia me sirven para algo. —Sabia muy bien que es lo que le pasaría a Wade, seria algo divertido. Y si lograba su objetivo, aun mejor— Creo que esta a punto de salir, alcanzala si puedes.

-Gracias por la ayuda. —Salio con muchos ánimos del cuarto, y se encaminó a la habitación de Lynn. No pudo ver como es que Lincoln volvía a reír cuando cerro la puerta tras él. Evitó cruzarse con las gemelas, quienes le pedirían que jugara con ellas, y para evitar ser descortés tendría que aceptar, no le convenía mucho en ese momento.

Tocó la puerta antes de ingresar. La hermana menor de las mayores abrió, estaba con su uniforme de futbol y se colocaba una zapatilla en su pie izquierdo, se veía apurada.

-¿Wade? Lo siento, amigo, ahora no tengo mucho tiempo. No sé donde esta Lincoln, él salió con Lori.

-En realidad, no busco a Lincoln. Deseaba acompañarle a su partido de hoy día, anhelo observar el juego de una joven como usted.

-¿Quieres venir a mi partido? —Terminó de colocarse su calzado.

-En efecto.

-¡Genial! ¡Toma esto! —El rostro de Lynn se iluminó, en un principio Wade pensó que fue por que se alegraba de que alguien tan guapo y bien visto la acompañase. Se notaba que no sabía mucho de ella.

Una pelota con figuras hexagonales terminaron en sus manos, con un empuje tan fuerte que casi lo hacen caer.

-¡Puedes llevar mi balón! ¡Vamos! ¡El autobús no debe tardar en llegar!

Bajó las escaleras rápidamente llevando una mochila consigo, Wade trató de seguirle el paso. No comprendía a donde se dirigía con tanta velocidad. Cuando salieron de la casa, Wade notó a un Lincoln observándolo desde la ventana de su cuarto, estaba alegre. No le prestó atención y retomó el intento por seguir a Lynn.

Lincoln se contactaba con él por medio de mensajes de texto, dándole unos cuantos consejos sobre su hermana. Usualmente no animaría a nadie a que se relacione con alguna de sus hermanas, y menos con Lynn, sin embargo, ese Wade tenia algo especial, quizás fuera capaz de soportar a sus hermanas tal y como lo hizo su anterior vecino, o quizás Lincoln solo quería mostrarle que no podía obtener todo lo que quería y darle una lección por su egocentrismo. Extraño, Lincoln nunca le deseó un mal a nadie.

"¿Como lo llevas?" Escribió, esperando una respuesta rápida.

"Estoy en el autobús, las compañeras de Lynn no dejan de mirarme, estoy acostumbrado a que esto suceda en lugares públicos. Nos detuvimos en Flip's, acabó de determinar de que carecen de modales al comer. ¿Seria de mala educación si digo de que me arrepiento de haber iniciado con Lynn?" Lincoln se imaginó la tortura por la que pasaba Wade, desearía estar ahí para verlo con sus propios ojos, tendría que encontrar la manera de recompensarlo.

"¿El partido no empieza aún?" La respuesta tardo en llegar esta vez.

"Anhelo de que ya inicie. Juegan con el balón, en el bus, en movimiento. ¿Sabes cuanto riesgo hay en eso? Además, las demás no dejan de hablarme. Por suerte, tu hermana evita de que me despellejen vivo. Su capacidad física es muy notoria. Aunque carece de Briggs." La ultima parte no la entendió bien.

"¿Briggs?" Preguntó.

"Briggs. Por la Ley de Briggs. Digame que entendió la referencia." Lincoln iba a volver a escribir, mas recibió otro mensaje antes de enviar el suyo. "Me ausentare unos momentos, Lynn empezará a jugar. Dijo que quiere que la anime, y que sea yo quien grite cada vez que meta un gol. Hablamos después."

Se recostó en su cama tras leer el ultimo mensaje. Reflexionó un poco, algo extraño le sucedía. No quería que Wade dejara de ser su amigo, y a su vez, quería que aprendiera algo de lo que vivía día a día. ¿Que le pasaba? Estaba pareciéndose a Kevin. Eso era imposible. ¿O no?

Por otra parte, Lucy intentaba solucionar sus propios problemas. Hablaba con alguien que sí la escuchaba y sabría que hacer en estas situaciones. Aprovechó la ausencia de Lynn para consultar con él.

-Quiero que Lincoln se enteré de la verdad, y que sepa que Kevin no lo quiso abandonar a propósito. Él merece saberlo, ¿Cierto? Digo, no le gustaría que se lo ocultasen. Por otro lado, Kevin quería que Lincoln lo odiase para no sentirse mal. Me preguntó si sabia que Lincoln podría descifrar el mensaje en realidad. Y si se lo digo a Lincoln, no creo que Kevin pueda viajar de donde sea que este para reclamar... ¿Verdad?

Esperó una respuesta de la estatua del vampiro con el cual hablaba.

-Suspiro... —Desahogarse con su novio de fantasía no le servía de mucho— Necesitó hablar con ese muchacho. Es mi única opción, si no voy a explotar. En estos momentos desearía carecer de alma para no sentirme tan presionada.

Pasaron un par de horas más sin que Lincoln recibiera un mensaje de Wade, eso era algo extraño, en este punto Lynn ya debería haber terminado de jugar y ambos debieron haber vuelto. Estaba jugando con sus videojuegos cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse violentamente. Su hermana deportista ingresó por la entrada de manera brusca, estaba furiosa.

Lincoln trató de detenerla, preguntándole que había sucedido y donde estaba Wade.

-¡ESO NO TE INCUMBE! —Fue lo único que dijo mientras subía a su cuarto y se encerraba dentro, sin siquiera mirarlo. Algo paso entre ella y Wade. El ruido también lo escucharon sus hermanas, quienes corrieron hacia la puerta de Lynn cuando oyeron el escandalo. Lucy fue sacada de ahí por la fuerza, Lynn quería estar sola. Todas dirigían miradas preocupadas hacia el único varón.

-¿Lincoln? ¿Que fue lo que paso? —Dijo Luan.

-No lo sé. Yo solo... —No quería terminar. Eso fue en parte su culpa, no debió dejarlos solos.

-¿Que? ¡Solo dilo! —Lori golpeaba la puerta para que su hermana le abriera, mientras le preguntaba a Lincoln, era inútil.

-Wade salió con ella. Dijo que quería ser su amigo, y yo le dije que la acompañara a su partido de fútbol. Creo... Creo que algo sucedió. —Estaba cabizbajo. Sabia que empezarían a gritarle y criticarlo por lo que hizo. Lo habrían hecho, de no ser porque la puerta se abrió justo cuando empezaban con sus reclamos.

Lynn tenia la ropa llena de tierra y pasto, el cabello desarreglado, cosas sencillas de arreglar. Lo más notorio de ella, y que hizo a sus hermanas explotar de cólera, fue que uno de sus ojos estaba hinchado y de color morado. La habían golpeado.

-¿¡Quien hizo esto!? ¿¡Fue Wade!? —Grito Luna.

-¡Voy a matar a ese chico! —Amenazó Lola, corriendo a su cuarto y sacando un palo de golf.

-¿¡Por qué hizo esto!? ¡Él no puede! —Incluso Lincoln estaba molesto.

-Chicos. —Lynn miraba al suelo, estaba desanimada— No quiero que le hagan nada.

-¿¡QUE!? —Dijeron todos al unisono.

-Fue algo justo... —Evitaba el contacto visual.

-¿¡Justo!? ¿¡Como puedes decir eso!? —Lana no quería quedarse de brazos cruzados ante tal ataque.

-¡Nos peleamos! ¿De acuerdo? —Ahora los miraba, con el ceño fruncido— Veníamos a pie, conversamos sobre algunas cosas. Le di un empujón, bromeando, y no medi mi fuerza. Cayó sobre un charco de barro por accidente. Se enojó y trató de alejarse de mi. Quise disculparme, y él me dio un empujón que me hizo caer de espaldas. Entonces... Sucedió. No recuerdo mucho, nos golpeamos, nos lastimamos.

Volvió a bajar la cabeza. Esta extraña situación que acababa de experimentar le recordaba a alguien. Kevin siempre dejaba que ella le golpeara, nunca respondía, él siempre decía que era capaz de soportar el dolor; ella sabia que no era así, tenia una teoría. Y confirmó esa teoría el día en el que su vecino se mudó: Kevin no quería hacerle daño.

Con Wade era distinto. Ese chico que se robó la atención de todas sus compañeras era diferente. Cuando volvían tras finalizar el partido, Wade entablaba una conversación agradable con ella..Lynn notó algo. Durante el camino de regreso, Wade halagaba su capacidad física, su movimiento con el balón, y sus habilidades y reflejos.

-Nunca vi una devoción tan formada en una persona antes como la he visto contigo, señorita Lynn Loud. De verdad deseó que volvamos a salir nuevamente.

-Seguro amigo, ¡Mañana tengo práctica de voleibol en la piscina de mi escuela! ¡Puedes acompañarme si quieres! —Disimuladamente, analizaba al chico de pies a cabeza. Mirada en alto, actitud pasiva y calmada, seguridad en sus palabras, una figura aceptable para su edad, un peinado que lo favorecía. Cualquiera caería rendida a sus pies. Cualquiera.

-De hecho, tengo una propuesta distinta a la suya. —Pasaban por medio de un parque, parecían ser los únicos— La invito al cine, ambos podríamos ver el filme cinematográfico que desee. Y por los gastos no se tendría que preocupar, yo me encargaría de todo.

Hubiera aceptado, una chica ordinaria hubiera aceptado salir con alguien tan atractivo. Por alguna razón, se negó. El Inglés era muy guapo, se preguntaba porque era la única que no se veía afectada por su perfección, sus hermanas tampoco parecían caer bajo sus encantos.

-¿Que dice? —Lynn se había perdido en sus pensamientos, hasta que Wade la hizo reaccionar. Creía que estaba anonadada tras tal proposición.

-Eh... —Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa— Lo siento, Wade. Mi práctica es más importante, además, las citas no son lo mio.

-Oh... —Estaba contrariado. Su respiración se aceleró, aunque trató de simularlo— No hay problema. Supongo que habré de invitar al joven Lincoln.

Ganarse el corazón de un Loud era mucho más difícil de lo que se veía. Ya encontraría la manera de acercarse a ella.

-¡Hey! ¡Podemos practicar algo de Lucha Libre cuando lleguemos a casa! —Lynn le dio un empujón, algo fuerte, y sin que Wade estuviese preparado para recibirlo. Cayó sobre un charco de barro. No supo muy bien cual fue la razón por la cual hizo eso, era como si lo hubiera hecho antes y esperaba a que él lo soportase.

Lynn trató de ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. Este rechazaba su ayuda, levantándose por su cuenta y alejándose de ella; acababa de arruinar uno de sus mejores atuendos.

-¡Demonios! ¡Wade! ¡Yo...! —Tomó su hombro, pues se alejaba a paso veloz de ella

-¡No me toques! ¿Tienes alguna idea de cuanto cuesta esto? —Estaba enojado, no paraba de verla con desprecio.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Creí que soportarías el empuje como...! —Wade no quiso oír más.

-¡Solo dejame en paz! —La empujo con brusquedad, cayó de espaldas sobre el pasto, ella se asombró al ver tal reacción. La miraba sin remordimiento— Usted me ha obligado a esto. Señorita Lynn Loud, es usted el sujeto más odioso y despreciable que haya visto. Sufre de una actitud demasiado banal, una señorita no debería comportarse así. Que pena para el joven Lincoln tener que soportarla todos los días...

Eso la hizo explotar. Se puso de pie de golpe y se abalanzó contra aquel hipócrita.

-¡No lo menciones a él!

Wade no iba a dejar que una chica le atacase, estaba en su código de caballero tratar a todos por igual. Sea el genero femenino, o masculino, igual le iba a dar una paliza.

-Y eso fue lo que sucedió...

Lori le dijo a Lincoln que !e diera una buena razón para que todas no fueran a golpear a Wade en ese mismo instante. El niño pidió que esperasen hasta el día de mañana, que era domingo, pues quería preguntarle a su supuesto amigo la razón por la cual hizo eso. Nadie debería tocar a su hermana.

El día se lo pasaron junto a Lynn, quien solo les pedía que no tocasen al chico con el cual salió, y sus hermanas no tenían otra opción que hacer lo que decía, al menos temporalmente. Lincoln volvía a sentirse traicionado, confió en alguien y esté volvió a romper su confianza. Atacó a su hermana a pesar de que haya dicho de que quería ser su amigo. Necesitaba respuestas.

A la mañana siguiente, temprano, cruzó hacia la acera de al frente para charlar con Wade, sentía como es que las miradas de sus hermanas le perforaban la espalda desde la ventana de la sala. Tocó la puerta un par de veces, al cabo de unos segundos, alguien abrió.

Un sujeto de mediana estatura, de cabello rubio corto, usando un terno negro, y peinado extrañamente como si fuera un miembro de la realeza, se presentó ante él. Lo observaba con cierto recelo. Tenia una taza de café en la mano, y mientras le daba un sorbo, preguntó por su visita.

-¿Que se le ofrece? —El tono amable, esa vestimenta, esa actitud. Era el padre de Wade.

-Yo... Vengo a hablar con Wade. —Tragó saliva. Si Lynn se veía mal, no quería imaginarse como es que se veía Wade. Su padre ya sabría lo día pelea, tal y como lo sabían los suyos. Esperaba a que le cerraran la puerta en la cara, y de nuevo, se equivocó. El tipo cambio de actitud totalmente, y ahora le sonreía.

-¡Tú debes ser Lincoln! —Mostraba su dientes blancos, extendió su mano en señal de saludo. Se veía alegre— Wade me ha hablo muy bien de ti. —Lincoln contesto su saludo, algo extrañado— Soy William, su padre. He de suponer que vienes a hablar con él sobre el altercado que tuvieron.

-Sí... —Se preguntaba porque ese sujeto no lo votaba de la casa, o se enojaba, o hiciera algo para justificar a su hijo. Los padres hacían eso, al menos eso creía.

-No te preocupes, no estoy molesto. Estoy consciente de que mi hijo es un poco "insensible" ante ciertas situaciones. Ya era hora de que alguien lo pusiese en su lugar. Haga el favor de pasar, puedes ir a ver a Wade a su habitación si así gustas. —Le dio permiso para que ingresara.

Lincoln le dio las gracias, y de inmediato subió al segundo piso. Conocía la casa, ya había venido antes. Las paredes eran adornadas con cuadros de floreros, y el sitio se veía más limpio de lo usual. Lo extraño era que solo un cuarto estaba ocupado en el piso superior, los otros estaban vacíos. Comprendió en ese momento de que Wade era hijo único.

Tocó la puerta de su habitación. Abrieron desde adentro.

-Eres tú, Joven Lincoln. —En efecto, él también se llevó una parte fea de la pelea. Tenia el ojo izquierdo morado, y un rasguño en la mejilla derecha. Guardaba la misma actitud serena de siempre— Ha venido a hablar sobre el problema entre su hermana y yo. ¿Verdad? No le hago perder más el tiempo, pase.

El chico entró a una habitación parecida a la suya, solo que sin los comics y sin el desorden del anterior inquilino. Habían libros de literatura en la mesa. Wade quedó de pie delante de él, a una distancia prudente.

-Pues bien, ¿Que quiere saber? —No se mostraba preocupado, o incomodo. Estaba fastidiado, y eso enojó más a Lincoln.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? —Tenia el ceño fruncido— ¡Dijiste que querías ser su amigo!

-Calmese. Necesitó que explique con claridad que es lo que le afecta en toda esta situación. —Wade trataba de tranquilizarlo, y su petición iba en serio. No comprendía la razón por la cual Lincoln estaba enojado.

-¿¡En serio estas preguntando eso!? —Su ira se aplacó un poco cuando Wade asintió con la cabeza, la expresión de su rostro indicaba de que no bromeaba— ¿En serio? —No dejaba de sorprenderse de las actitudes de su nuevo vecino.

-Mire, ¿Que le parece si yo narro mi perspectiva de los hechos? —Estaba siendo diplomático. Lincoln aceptó, con cierta desconfianza.

-De acuerdo. ¡Pero que sea la verdad!

-Y así sera, se lo prometo. —Comenzó a contar su versión de la historia— Sospecho de que Lynn ya le habrá dicho como se originó la pelea. Admito que mi plan original era entablar una amistad, —Mintió— mas vi ese objetivo opacado gracias al ataque que recibí de su hermana. Mi reacción fue producto de la sorpresa recibida al ver uno de mis mejores trajes arruinado, me sentí humillado. No iba a dejar que mi honor sea manchado, ¿Verdad?

Demoró en responder, no podía creer lo que escuchaba de la boca de Wade.

-Aun no termino de comprender en que le afecta todo esto a usted. El problema es entre su hermana y yo. Usted no tiene porque verse involucrado. Y no debería afectar a nuestras relaciones sociales. —Lincoln se cuestionó si es que en realidad así eran todos los ingleses que no tenían hermanos.

-Es eso. Es mi hermana. Me preocupo por ella tal y como lo hago con las otras.

-Y eso es lo único que debería hacer, Joven Lincoln. Usted no puede interferir en los conflictos de su familia, ellos deberían solucionarlo por su propia cuenta. De todas formas, tengo que agradecerle por interceder por mi.

Lincoln no entendió bien lo que decía.

-¿Interceder? ¿De que hablas?

-Fui por varios días a su casa, y si bien no interactúe mucho con sus hermanas, presté atención a sus actitudes. Sé que probablemente quisieron venir acá para darme un buen par de lecciones. Obviamente usted intercedió a mi favor, y le agradezco por haber evitado otro encuentro desagradable.

No le dijo que no fue él quien evitó eso. No, el no iba a ser quien se lo diría.

-Ven.

-¿Disculpe?

-Quiero que vengas a mi casa.

Dejo la puerta abierta, y miró por los rincones de la sala y la cocina por si es que una de sus hermanas se hallaba por ahí, cualquiera que viera a Wade en la casa podría alertar a las otras para atacarlo. El sitio estaba despejado.  
Le hizo señales a su amigo para que ingresara. Este lo hizo, con bastante despreocupación, no le interesaba mucho ir a disculparse personalmente con Lynn. Subieron las escaleras con sigilo.

Lincoln llamo a Lynn por su nombre, sabia que lo escuchaba.

-¡Abre! ¡Necesito que abras! —Le pidió desde afuera.

En ese instante, la puerta del baño se abrió, Leni vio a los dos amigos en el pasillo delante de la puerta. Sabia que tenia que hacer algo al ver al ingles, pero no sabia muy bien que era. Así que solo los saludó.

-¡Hola Wade! —Dijo en voz alta, sonriendo y sacudiendo su mano.

-Leni. —Wade inclinó su cabeza hacia delante, entonces Leni noto la herida de su rostro. Lincoln se había quedado petrificado al ver a una de sus hermanas, no podía pensar en que hacer para evitar que avisara a las otras.

-¿¡Pero que te sucedió!? —Se acercó al británico para observar mejor la marca. Estaba algo preocupada.

-Una pelea. —Contestó de mala gana, su ignorancia lo irritaba.

-No deberías pelear. Lynn también tuvo una pelea ayer. ¡Ya sé! Tengo algo de maquillaje en mi cuarto, puedo arreglarte esa fea cicatriz en un instante. Espera aquí. —Wade se sorprendió por la actitud de Leni, quizás debería reconsiderar si seria una buena Reina. Lincoln aprovecho la ausencia de su hermana para volver a tocar la puerta, en cualquier momento, cuando estuviera en su cuarto, Lori le preguntaría a donde iba con el Kit de maquillaje, a lo cual respondería que seria para Wade. No quedaba mucho tiempo.

Su hermana seguía sin abrir. Quedaba una opción para que le prestara atención.

-¡Lynn! ¡Wade esta aquí! —Sabia que las otras también lo escucharían.

La puerta se abrió, y no fue la única. El resto de sus familiares salieron de sus habitaciones también al oír el nombre del Europeo. Empujó de mala manera a Wade para que entrara, y cerró la puerta detrás de él, quedándose fuera para evitar que sus hermanas mataran a su extraño amigo.

Desde adentro se podía escuchar a un Lincoln que evitaba que sus hermanas ingresaran a la habitación, estaba ganando tiempo. Wade quedó delante de Lynn, ambos con los ojos morados. La chica había estado jugando con su balón de fútbol hace un instante, hasta que su hermano tocó la puerta desesperadamente. Ambos tenían una mirada seria.

-Señorita Lynn, un gusto. —Inclinó su cabeza en señal de saludo— Quiero aclarar de que no fue mi idea venir aquí. El Joven Lincoln me trajo. Ignoro la razón.

-¿Lincoln te trajo? ¿Por que haría eso? —Le daba ganas de golpearlo de nuevo.

-Quien sabe. No creó que haya sido para venderme a sus hermanas, el muchacho me defendió antes para que no me lastimasen, así que no tendría mucha lógica que ahora me entregara.

Lynn dejó de hacer crujir sus nudillos, creyó haber entendido porque Lincoln lo llevó entonces.

-Wade, no fue él quien las convenció de no ir a atacarte. —Wade tardaría un rato en procesar lo que iba a decir— Fui yo.

-¿Disculpe? ¿Usted? Permitame discrepar, eso no tiene sentido. ¿Por que razón, motivo, o circunstancia usted me defendería? —No mencionó de que sentía una carga en el estómago.

Lynn tragó saliva antes de contestar, ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que iba a decir.

-Porque... —Cerró los ojos y apretó los puños— Fue mi culpa que iniciáramos una pelea. Tenias el derecho de enojarte. —Escuchó como es que Wade tragaba saliva.

El Ingles sentía una sensación en la garganta, como si se acabara de tragar algo muy pesado. Intentó guardar la compostura. Quería decirle que tenia la razón, y se debería disculpar en ese mismo instante. Pero no pudo restregarle su victoria en la cara.

-También fue en parte mi culpa. Quizás no debí reaccionar de esa manera, fue un accidente. Es que una chica nunca me había tratado de esa forma. —Su tono de voz no cambiaba, le hablaba con calma— Así que creo que usted y yo debemos llegar a un acuerdo. Si no, el Joven Lincoln podría verse afectado gracias a nuestro altercado.

-¿Un acuerdo? —Se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja

-Exacto. Lleguemos a una tregua, si usted lo aprueba, claro.

-¿Y cual seria el acuerdo?

-No nos pelearemos, no discutiremos, habrá paz entre nosotros dos. Respetare sus preferencias y usted las mías. Todo sea por Lincoln. E intentaremos llevarnos mejor. Cualquiera que quiebre el acuerdo, tendrá un castigo que le asignara el otro. ¿Es un trato? —Extendió su brazo para que Lynn estrechara su mano y sellaran el pacto.

Lo pensó por un instante. El Inglés era muy raro, era engreído, gentil, una especie de imán de chicas, pero le importaba su hermano. Estaba dispuesto a dejar a un lado sus caprichos para seguir siendo amigo de Lincoln. Aceptó.

-Gracias por aceptar el acuerdo. Supongo que debería ir allá afuera para intentar socorrer al joven Lincoln.

-No amigo, no sera necesario. —Le sonrió, había estado guardando algo para ese momento— Siempre supe que me seria útil de nuevo. —Sacó por debajo de su cama una pequeña escalera plegable, retraída hasta la mitad. La desplegó en el marco de su venta, dando acceso a su patio trasero.

-Interesante. Le agradezco de nuevo. Disculpe también por todas las cosas que dije, fue la adrenalina del momento.

-No pasa nada. He escuchado cosas peores. —Golpeo su hombro, de manera suave. Wade no le tomo mucha importancia y se dispuso a salir de ahí por la ventana.

-¿Sabe? —Le dijo una ultima cosa antes de abandonarla— Esa cicatriz le queda muy bien. Y sus patadas son muy buenas.

Se fue sin decir nada más. Lynn quedó pensando un rato, en cualquier segundo sus hermanas entrarían por la puerta, poco le importaba. Ese chico la golpeó por estar enojado, salió con ella solo para invitarla al cine, y dejó a un lado su orgullo para disculparse, sobretodo para quedar bien con Lincoln. Por algún motivo, sentía un montón de mariposas en el estomago.

Wade volvía a su hogar después de sobrevivir a la casa de los Loud. Pensó en lo que acababa de ocurrir, Lynn estaba fuera de su alcance. A ella le deberían gustar los deportistas o algo así. No caería tan bajo como para fingir ser algo que no es, prefería que lo odiasen por lo que es en realidad. Por suerte, existía el plan B.

Acababa de perder la poca confianza que tenia con la familia Loud, tendría que ganárselos de alguna manera. Uno por uno, y sabia muy bien por quien iniciar.

Lucy quería decirle algo, y sea lo que fuese, tendría que escucharla para acercarse a ella.


End file.
